


Raphael/Donatello Mating Drabbles

by Plastron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, All tags listed here but each drabble has its own relevant tags, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Biting, Body Image, Bondage, Bonding, Chubby!Donatello (sometimes), Come Inflation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dominant Raphael, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggs, Established Relationship, First Time (sort of), Fluff, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation Kink, Insecurity, Intersex, Kabeshiri, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, More tags to be added, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Pheromones, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Scents, Sex Toys, Shy Donatello, Situational Humiliation, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submission, T-Cest, Use of lubricants that shouldn't be used in real life, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 47,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/pseuds/Plastron
Summary: Drabbles depicting moments in Raphael and Donatello's relationship as mates. I imagine them as being in their early 20's during most portions of this story...how they behave towards one another long after the Shredder is defeated and the family unit continues on into their adulthood. T-cest. Each drabble has its own relevant tags; I've just listed them all up here for completion's sake. Based on the 2k3 versions of the characters.UPDATE:Sequel mpreg drabbles here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777130I'm going to start a new work after this, though it doesn't mean I won't add random drabbles to this piece as they come to me. :) (for the time being, the "final" chapter is Counting Calories part 4, and it's listed as 28 of 28 chapters)!!~~Winner in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: Best Erotica (1st Place)~~!!(Badge art by Oas1s)!!~~Winner in the TMNT Adult Fanfiction Awards 2019: Sexiest Donatello (1st Place)~~!!(Badge art by NeatTea)





	1. Comfort

Comfort  
\-------------

Don was carefully taking the screws out of an old CPU casing when the door to his lab slammed open. Contrary to his ninja training, he’d become just a little bit too used to the sounds of their lair to immediately think intruder. More like “which of my 3 brothers is it” based on the sound. 

It wasn’t a firm knock before the door knob turned, so it wasn’t Leo.

It wasn’t a scuffle or other noise before the door got thrown open, so it wasn’t Mikey.

Nope, it was a sudden bang from the door being thrown open quickly and without any hesitation…Raph.

From the sound of Raph’s heavy breathing behind him getting louder, Don assessed that it was, more precisely, Raphael, post-argument with Leonardo.

Don finished extracting the screw and placed it in his tray before turning in his chair. His prediction was correct. Before him stood Raph, muscles tight and coiled in the dim lighting, chest heaving with fury.

Don sighed. He knew the anger wasn’t towards him. 

“So, who stormed out first? You or Leo?”

Raph growled in anger and threw his hands up, pacing back and forth in a tight circle like a caged beast. “I don’t remember, probably that asshole.” He spat.

“What was the argument about?”

“Fearless don’t like that I was hanging around outside the lair on patrol by myself. Says it’ll draw attention…” Raph let out a bitter laugh. “As if he doesn’t drill the ways of the ninja into our brains enough. Don’t he think I fucking know by NOW how to stay hidden?”

Don was careful about his next words.

“OF course you do. Leo sometimes… sometimes he doesn’t realize how he phrases his concerns.”

“Oh, you mean the lecturing? Yeah, he really fucking has no clue how to do anything other than play ‘pompous jerk’.” Raph snarled.

Don got out of his chair, slowly walked over to Raph who was still pacing. Raph glanced at him and slowed a little bit as he approached.

Don held his arms out with a quirk of his lips and eyebrow. 

Raph snorted and shook his head. “I ain’t really in the mood for tenderness right now, Donnie.”

A shift in weight from one foot to the other and Don jutted his hip out, arms still extended towards his mate.

“Who said anything about tenderness?” Don purred.

Raph stopped short in his pacing and Don smirked as he observed a slight widening of his eyes and his throat twitch with a barely detectable swallow. Raph licked his lips and retained his intense grimace, but Don knew that his furrowed eye ridges hid a sparkle of gratitude in his mate’s eyes.

“Well then, brainiac,” Raph whispered, ignoring Don’s outstretched arms and gripping his hips tightly to pull him close. “Whaddya say you help me pound out some of this anger?” 

Don let out a little whimper as his hips made contact with the rapidly bulging slit in Raph’s lower plastron. 

“T-table or bed?”

“Neither. I’m taking ya right here.”

Raph dipped him back in his arms and lowered them both to kneeling positions on the floor. After pausing to make sure Don was supported properly, he shoved the smaller turtle to the tiled floor and grabbed at his hips again, yanking Don’s ass back and up.

“I-I don’t exactly enjoy the fact that you and Leo still fight after all this time…” Don squeaked as his tail was lifted by rough fingers. 

“Yeah? You gonna fight me too?” Raph murmured.

“Y-you know that’s not my modus operand-AAuuughhh!” Don squealed as his cheeks were spread and a hot wet tongue pressed against his hole. 

Raph chuckled against his mate’s opening, humming and sending Don into a pleasurable spasm. “Mmmmmm…dat’s what I love about yeh.” He pushed his tongue in, breaching Don in one smooth motion. 

Don gurgled in delight, ignoring the friction of the cold floor against his forearms and knees. It was going to be a long, hard night. Raph pushed harder, swirling his tongue against Don's inner walls. A long, thick...hard night.


	2. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello likes a little roughness and pain sometimes, and Raphael loves giving it to him.

Donatello was starting to think he’d made a mistake telling his mate he wanted to try being dominated.

Raph was currently pushing his upper body and face down into the mattress and grinding his thick cock against Don’s exposed ass. Don could hear him breathing heavily, feel the heat coming from his groin as he rubbed against him.

“Y’doing alright?” Raph growled, voice low and rough with arousal.

“Y-yeah…just, let me, ungh, let me…” Don trailed off as he shifted slightly, taking the weight off his wrists and placing his forearms in front of his upper body. 

He felt Raph’s strong hands grip the edge of his shell, and the head of his cock brushed against Don’s hole. Don fumbled to grab the vial of lube but it rolled out of reach, buried between the pillow and the mattress beneath him. 

“Raph, wait. W-we need the lube,” He panted. His own member was dripping on the sheets beneath him, and he felt the pre-cum smeared on his backside from Raph’s ministrations rapidly drying. It wouldn’t be nearly enough moisture to ease the way for his mate’s impressive girth and length.

Raph leaned over him, spreading out over his back, and reached behind the pillow to where the lube had rolled, pushing Don down even further into the bed in the process.

“Got it,” he husked. The sound of Raph’s low voice against his neck sent electric shocks straight to his groin. Raph chuckled as Don wriggled beneath him. Don heard the sound of the lube being opened, and he jumped as the lube drizzled over his ass, slowly dripping over his entrance.

“Remember, ya promised you’d speak up if something’s not feelin’ right.”

“I remember. I-I will.” Don could barely keep his voice even as he felt his opening clench around the wetness of the lube. 

“Safe word?”

“Bebop.” 

“Egh. Why yeh picked dat one, I’ll never know.”

“I-it’s gotta be something I’d n-never say otherwise during sex. Agh!” Don gasped as Raph gripped his hips and dragged his backside towards him again. 

“Makes sense.” He could hear the smirk in Raph’s voice. “Now, shuddup.”

A swift and sudden blow landed on the roundest swell of Don’s ass cheek, then the other. He cried out as Raph swatted him, every bit of his calloused hands landing on their mark. The heat in his tender backside went straight to his crotch and he felt his cock twitch as Raph grabbed a handful of the soft flesh on his ass.

Raph’s thick fingers pried between his ass cheeks and spread him open. Don whimpered as the cold air hit his opening, still glistening with lube. Raph pressed one of his thumbs into him, and Don’s eyes widened with the sudden burn as his hole twitched around the calloused digit, his mouth gaping in a silent gasp.

They spent most of their lives using the anatomical benefits of their shells and plastrons to protect their sensitive areas… it was a revelation to Raph and Don when they discovered how it felt to have someone else palming under their tail or feeling the softer green flesh of their hips or buttocks. Don had less scarring and his skin was softer than the others due to his cautious nature in combat. He focused more on defense when he wasn’t out of the fight entirely, defusing bombs and hacking into enemy computer systems. Raph was completely the opposite, and he loved that about Donatello; he could stare at his gentle natured partner for hours, drinking in the sight of his unmarred and soft body for hours.

Impatient, Raph moaned and spread Don open further, massaging the flesh just tenderly enough to sooth the stretch and stinging burn before he pushed a second finger inside.

He scissored Don’s passage a few times before pulling his fingers out. 

“Ya still want it?” Raph grunted.

“Oh, god, yes,” Don moaned. 

“Yer gonna be sore tomorrow.”

Don laughed. “I’m sore now--Ohhhh, fuck!” Without further warning, Raph pushed in, the thick head of his hard dick spreading Don wider than even two of his mate’s large fingers.

Donatello squirmed, pushing himself back on Raph even as he struggled to adjust to just the tip. Raph grabbed Don’s hips and gave a slow thrust all the way in to the hilt. Don cried out, reaching down to squeeze his own dick. 

“Ahhh… Oh, Raph… S-so big…” 

Raph smirked and slapped Don’s ass again, causing Don to cry out again and reflexively clench around him. That was all Raph needed before he pulled out slowly and then rammed back in with a thrust so deep that Don felt completely impaled.

Again and again, Raph thrust into Don’s ass, grip on his hips tight enough to leave bruises. Don eventually let go of his own cock and let the jolts to his prostate get him off, occasionally feeling his penis brush against the sheets with the force of Raph’s downward thrusts. 

Raph slowed down just long enough to grind his hips into Don in a circular motion, stretching the purple-clad turtle even more. Don yelped and felt his balls tighten just as the head of Raph’s dick came slamming home again and pressed against his prostate. White hot sparks filled Donatello’s vision and he came hard all over the sheets and his plastron. 

The burning sting as his hole clenched around Raph increased the aftershocks of Don’s orgasm. Raph churred and thrust once, twice, and then exploded inside Don, filling him with ropes of his thick cum. Raph pulled out just before he could finish and painted Don’s abused backside with one last spurt of cum. 

Eyelids heavy, Raph blissfully reveled in the sight of his brother’s twitching hole and rounded ass dripping with his cum before collapsing in an exhausted heap. 

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath. Don, sprawled out on his belly, and Raph, laying on his side against him with one arm draped over Don’s shell.

“I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Raph asked, his voice soft. 

Don laughed breathlessly. “No, that was…that was great.” 

“Yer a real sucker for punishment, Donnie. Never would’ve guessed.”

“Well,” Don wriggled his hips, looking back over his shoulder. “If you’re worried you were too rough, you could always make it up to me.” 

Raph sat up and looked at the mess he’d made of Don’s ass, cum still dripping from his stretched entrance. He licked his lips.

“Hm. With pleasure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning more rough sex with these two, probably something more along the lines of BDSM. This is relatively mild, but it earned a rough sex label nonetheless.


	3. Seasonal Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don is dismayed to discover that the holiday season has changed him a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Body insecurity relating to weight

Seasonal Changes

Raising another of Mikey’s chocolate chip cookies to his mouth, Don hummed in pleasure as the chocolate melted on his tongue. They hit the spot after his late night coffee run. He always looked forward to a snack or two during his late night work sessions in the lab, but it was especially nice during winter. He sipped some of his special holiday coffee…it tasted like peppermint and chocolate thanks to a limited time only creamer that April gave him for an early Christmas present. Don might have been the brains of the team, thinking about big plans and far off ideas, but he had an appreciation for the little things in life, too.

He’d never been one for fighting, though he followed his ninja training with just enough diligence to please his father and Leonardo…and to avoid making Mikey and Raph worry about him holding his own. Don would just as soon welcome quiet, peaceful days wearing a sweater in the cold of winter instead of his ninja gear.

Speaking of which, he supposed it was just about time for him to wrap things up, take a shower, and then get suited up for their usual early morning training. A quick glance at his clock – yep, 4:30am—showed him that he was right. He munched on the last 3 cookies, gulped down his coffee, and headed off for their bathroom humming.

Don valued their warm water, especially in winter. He’d found out years ago that he and Leonardo were more prone to temperature sensitivity like turtles in the wild, whereas Michelangelo and Raphael mutated with more human-like temperature regulations. They all sweat, but it was fascinating to Don to discover that there were slight differences between the four of them. Don got sleepy and craved food more in the winter time, he supposed due to hibernation habits of regular turtles. Leonardo would never admit it, but he too craved more sleep and food. Don grinned to himself in the shower as he imagined Leo pinching himself during a particularly cold day while meditating. 

They truly were different, the four of them. Leonardo would never let himself indulge in anything that would interfere with his abilities as an elite ninja. Raph seemed to value the cold because it meant he could enjoy a crisp night out on the rooftops, even while Don shivered next to him. 

He rinsed himself off and turned the water off before he could get yelled at for using up all the hot water. A quick towel-off and Don was ready to get dressed. He slid on his arm and leg protectors first, and then his mask, and finally his belt. They’d taken a little time off from training for the past week so that they could enjoy the holidays in some semblance of peace, and his belt was rumpled in a heap, discarded for the past few days in favor of a large, oversized sweater he’d gotten from Mikey.

Don pulled the belt around his carapace and then began to tie it at the front of his plastron. That was strange, he thought, the two ends wouldn’t twist over each other a second time to form the proper knot. He yanked a little harder, thinking it might have been hung up on part of his shell, but a quick glance down ruled out that issue.

Don stopped and stared at the sash, realizing that he was indeed about 6 inches short in order to tie it as he usually did. He stood in front of their foggy old mirror and examined his back. Nope, the sash rested flat against his shell. Then he turned to the side and felt his heart leap into his throat. 

Oh, what? Had his plastron always bulged out towards his middle like that? He scrambled to tear off the sash and flung it away as he examined his sides in the mirror. The olive flesh between his carapace and front schutes hadn’t always been that wide, had it? He palpated his sides with urgency, hoping he wouldn’t find any unusual lumps or tender spots that might imply an internal injury causing swelling. No, the only thing he felt was his own flesh, no pain. There was just…more of him. 

Donatello poked his fingers into his side and felt his hip bone after depressing the soft fat under his green reptilian skin. “Oh, no… Oh, no, no.” He muttered to himself, turning to face the mirror directly. He pressed on his plastron and saw even more soft flesh poke out from behind. His plastron appeared to have slowly grown outward to accommodate his weight gain. When he turned back to his side, he could see a pronounced slope outward as his plastron swelled over his belly and hips. 

How was he going to hide this from the others? 

Don felt his face grow hot. What would Raph, all hard muscle and extra training, think?

They’d been physically intimate with each other for almost a year, but Don still couldn’t exactly pinpoint what Raph’s turn ons and turn offs were outside of a gruffly panted “On your back, Donnie-boy” or “Oh fuck, yes” as he pounded away into his ass. 

He sighed and grabbed the discarded sash from the floor and tiptoed off to his room to see if he could find a substitution. To his dismay, his clock read 4:59 already. No time, and if he was late it would draw even more attention to him and his…problem. He’d just have to do without, he decided, grabbing his bo staff and making his way to the dojo room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the set up for another drabble. How will Raph react?
> 
> I also cannot take credit for the idea that Don and Leo are coldblooded. I apologize; I can't recall which fic it was in, but I loved that idea and added it to this story.


	4. Seasonal Changes (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donatello gets upset during training. Raphael takes it upon himself to talk to his mate and find out what's wrong...and provide some reassurance.

Seasonal Changes Part 2

Donatello swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw that Leo and Raph were already in the dojo, seated with their eyes closed in meditation.

He tiptoed as quietly as he could and sat on the other side of Leo so that he and Raph flanked their eldest brother.

Donatello attempted to hide his midsection with his arms as he bent his knees and sat on his lower legs, laying the bo staff on the floor next to him. He hoped that the drills would be quick and somehow they’d all be too distracted by sparring and watching form than noticing his missing belt. He closed his eyes and attempted to slow his breathing so as not to arouse any suspicion from Leo.

“Yo, Donnie. What happened to your belt?” Mikey had entered and was sitting next to him. 

So much for that.

“I couldn’t find it.” Don lied, and shrugged as he attempted to concentrate on at least looking like he was meditating.

Leo had opened his eyes and was staring at him. 

“That’s not like you, Don. Be careful to find it as soon as practice ends.”

“Right. I will, n-no worries.” Don stammered. He caught Raph’s eye when Leo, satisfied with his brother’s promise to comply, turned to face front again and closed his eyes. Raph looked Don over briefly with half-lidded eyes, then turned away.

When Splinter entered, practice began. Don noticed his father quirk an eyebrow at him, but he said nothing. He was up against Mikey for their first practice bout, and managed to hold his own until Mikey decided to use a total surprise move. Dropping to his back, his younger brother spun around on his shell and kicked Don’s feet out from under him. Don fell on his backside with a thud and before he knew it, Mikey had done a quick flip upright and was holding his hand out to him.

“Whoa, getting kinda slow there, Donnie.” Mikey laughed, pulling Don to his feet. When Don lost his footing briefly and almost pulled Mikey back down with him, the orange banded turtle took the opportunity to joke with his brother some more. 

“Ungh! You’re like a ton of bricks, dude! Been eating too many Christmas cookies or what?” He grinned at Don as they righted themselves. 

Don froze, mortified. He stared at Mikey, feeling a cold sweat break out on his body as he heard the sounds of Leo and Raph’s sparring cease. He could feel all eyes on him as he stared at an insignificant point on the floor.

“I…it’s…” Don felt his cheeks heat up with humiliation. Without thinking, his arms shot up to cover his plastron. He stumbled back as Mikey’s smile faded, turning to glance at Splinter, Leo, and Raph, who were all looking right at him.

Mikey’s voice seemed far away as Don’s attention lingered on Raphael.

“Whoa, did I say something wrong? I’m just kidding, Donnie!”

Raph’s eyes were clearly focused on his abdomen.

Don couldn’t stop the wave of panic and mortification from washing over him. He burst into tears and ran from the room.

As he sprinted down the hall towards his bedroom, he heard Leo’s voice faintly chastising Mikey.

What he didn’t hear as he slammed his bedroom door shut and locked it was Raph saying he’d go talk to him… 

.......................................................

Don lay curled around a pillow, sheets over his head. He heard Raph knock and swear as he jiggled the knob on the door. 

“Donnie, hey! It’s me, ain’t ya gonna let me in?”

Don sniffled and rubbed his eyes in an attempt at gaining his composure, lowering the sheets to pool around him. He cautiously padded towards the door. “If I unlock the door, will you wait until I say you can come in?”

A pause.

“…yeah, yeah, okay.” Raph muttered after some consideration. He still sounded like gruff Raph, but only Don could detect the barest hint of gentleness in the tone that Raph showed to him exclusively.

Don unlocked the door and rushed back to the bed, pulling the sheets up around him to obscure his body. “Okay,” he called.

With a curse under his breath, Raph opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. Before him sat Don, on his sagging bed, wrapped almost head to toe in his bed sheets. His eyes were swollen and puffy and he sat with a frown, that, to Raph, looked like an adorable pout. He would never tell anyone that, though.

Raph bit back a laugh. “What’s with that little number you’re wearin’, Donnie-boy?”

“It’s not funny, Raph!” Don gritted out.

“Alright, alright. Sorry. I uh,” Raph took a seat next to Don on the bed, the springs creaking under both their weight. “I noticed ye’re kinda upset about something.” He put his hand behind his neck and absently rubbed, a nervous gesture of his. “You wanna tell me about it?”

Don sighed. He’d really not had any time to process his revelation about his body changing until just a few moments before. He wasn’t sure how he’d broach the subject with his mate. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any.

“Raph…I-I… Well, I’ve put on some weight lately.” 

Raph stared at him, eye ridges slightly raised but otherwise not showing any reaction. 

Don continued, encouraged by the lack of a negative response. He pulled the blankets closer to himself, wrapping his middle in the fabric. “…and it’s just, it caught me… by surprise, I guess. And,” Don looked up at Raph. “-I’m just worried you won’t ah, you know, find it appealing.”

Silence. Raph shifted a bit on the bed waiting for Don to continue. When Don said nothing, waiting for his response, Raph did a double-take as he looked at the purple clad turtle.

“Oh. Oh, that was it?”

“What do you mean, ‘that was it’?!” Don snapped incredulously. Stupid insensitive Raph!

“Whoa, calm down, Donnie. I mean, I thought you were gonna tell me something else, like you were sick or hurt or mad or somethin’.” 

Don’s jaw dropped and he sat there gaping at Raph, who relaxed and leaned back on his elbows, smiling at him. 

“Yeah, yah put on some weight. Ya think I didn’t notice?” Raph chuckled.

Don dropped the blanket a little, letting it slide off his shoulders.

“Y-you knew?”

Raph smirked and gestured at Don’s middle. “Donnie boy, sometimes you underestimate my senses a’ observation. I had my hands all over yeh just a few nights ago. You were a little pudgy then, too.” 

Don huffed, slightly hurt by that remark. 

“Pudgy? Thanks a lot, Raph!” He snapped. He inwardly cringed. He was being so sensitive about this… 

Raph’s smile fell and he studied Don for a moment before he responded, eyes narrowed as he concentrated on Don’s face. “Wait, you’re really upset about this, ain’t cha?” 

Don jumped up off the bed, taking the sheet with him and huddling with his arms in front of his middle. He wheeled around to face his mate. “Of course I am! That’s what I’m trying to tell you, Raph!” He wailed.

Raph shook his head. “Yeh ain’t listening to me, Don. I told ya I noticed, right?” 

Don quirked an eye ridge at him. “Yeaah?”

“Well, then, what part of ‘had my hands all over you’ in connection with you bein’ ‘pudgy’ don’t ya understand?”

Don let his defense fall for a moment. “Wait, you… you don’t care?”

Raph laughed. “Bingo. Y’know, Don, for a smart turtle, sometimes you really take a long time to come to an understandin’.”

If he didn’t look like a goldfish out of water, mouth opening and closing wordlessly, Donatello felt like one. The words wouldn’t come as the shock of what Raph said sank in. 

Raph got up from the bed and stalked closer to Don, predatory gleam in his eye. “If you’re gonna be stunned, at least let me take a look at yeh.” He gently grasped the sheet, now loosened by Don’s grip going slack, and tugged it away from his mate. 

Don felt flustered and shy, still self conscious about what Raph would see and think. 

Raph threw the sheet back on the bed and let his eyes roam up and down the olive skinned turtle, drinking in the sight. He wrapped his strong arms around Donatello, pulling him closer. Don still had his arms around his body, now trapped against Raphael. He could feel the heat coming off of his mate, the warm blooded turtle’s pheromones scenting the air with a heady musk.

Raph chuckled at Don’s wide eyes and flushed cheeks and planted a peck on his beak, then nuzzled at his jaw.

“Looks like I got ta open my Christmas present a little early.” He rasped against Don’s throat.

“B-but…” Don finally found his voice again, high pitched in his flustered state. “You’re so… you’re always so fit, and- and in perfect shape.” He trailed off as he realized how whiney he sounded.

“Yeah, and you think I’m only interested in you if we’re similar? Donnie boy, it’s the things about cha that make you so different from me and our brothers that I love.”

Don blushed. “Oh, Raph…I-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence, because Raph chose that moment to lean forward and heft him up into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other supporting his back. It literally knocked Don off his feet, the rush of their closeness making him churr quietly.

Raph let a rumbling growl of a churr escape his throat as he moved to the bed, strong limbs supporting both of their weight without skipping a beat. He paused and looked down at Don with a smirk.

“I can still lift ya.” 

Don had to laugh at that. He beat his fist lightly against Raph’s chest. “Ha ha, very funny.”

Raph lowered him down to the mattress, strong biceps bulging with the effort of doing so without any sudden movement. Don felt his heart skip a beat at his mate’s display of strength. He was always aware of Raphael’s intense strength and exemplary physical condition, but his familiarity with it didn’t prevent him from being awestruck every time he noticed his mate’s beautiful muscles. 

He felt another stab of self consciousness when he realized his own softly bulging plastron and slight double chin were on display at this angle, laid bare for Raphael to see. 

“Donnie,” Raph snapped him out of his thoughts, looming above him with his hands planted on either side of his head, knees between Don’s thighs. “I recognize that look. Yer thinkin’ too much. Y’alright?”

Don bit his lip. “Yeah…well, n-not really.” He took a shaky breath and gestured at his stomach. “It still doesn’t change the fact that I lied about my belt. I…I didn’t have it on today because it doesn’t fit anymore.” He couldn’t meet Raph’s eyes. “I guess I really did overdo it with sweets. And I don’t work on my training hard enough compared to you guys.” 

Raph’s surprised expression almost made Don laugh.

“What,” he said, placing one of his hands on Don’s middle. “This little bit of pudge right here?” 

Don sucked in a breath. “Yeah. See, even you said it. I am getting fat.” 

“Not fat,” Raph replied, rubbing his thumb gently over the schutes where Don’s belt would normally be. “You’re softer…” He carefully let his fingers dip around the plastron shell and brush the soft fat on Don’s hip with his fingertips. 

Raph leaned down and planted a kiss on Don’s belly, making Don squirm. 

“I kinda like it. You’re softer, yeah, but that don’t make it bad.” 

Don blushed as Raph softly pinched a little of the olive flesh at his side.

“In fact…I think it makes ya even cuter than usual.” 

Don swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and chuckled. “I can’t believe I just heard you say the ‘c’ word!”

Raph grinned. “Well, I’m just full of surprises, what can I say?” He stroked the slit in Don’s lower plastron, eliciting a gasp from the purple masked turtle as his concealed penis jumped at his lover’s touch. “Now drop down for me, I gotta finish reassuring ya.” 

To be continued in part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get to the smut soon. XD


	5. Seasonal Changes (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph shows Don just HOW MUCH he enjoys a little extra Donatello. Don is reassured (aka fucked all the way into next Sunday).

“Ah-! Raph…” Donatello sighed. “Hold on, just give me a minute to—“

Raph sat back on his knees, giving his mate some space. Don fumbled a bit on the mattress beneath him, splaying his hands over his stomach and stroking himself, sticking a finger carefully into the slit of his plastron.

When the olive skinned turtle’s penis emerged from its confines, Raph leaned forward and licked the head with the tip of his tongue. Don jumped and let out a noise best described as a squeak.

“Mmm, ya like that?” Raph flicked his tongue out again and tasted the rapidly hardening member, swirling the bead of precum around on the rosy head. Don moaned but kept his hands over his belly.

Raph frowned and leaned back again, studying Don. The genius was pursing his lips and his muscles were clenched, shaking ever so slightly and hunching his shoulders up as his fingers remained spread over the soft expanse of his middle.

“Donnie,” Raph huffed. “Donnie, look at me.” 

“Mmm?” Came Don’s choked noise in reply. His eyelids were heavy with lust, but Raph felt a twist in his chest as he noted that the gentle-natured turtle held a tension in his brow, eye ridges clenched together in anxiety.

“Donnie, yer scared.” 

“M-maybe…maybe, yeah, just a little.”

“What do I gotta do to prove to you that I don’t care about…” Raph gestured vaguely to his lover’s body. “…that I still think yer sexy?” 

When Raph didn’t receive a reply, he leaned forward and nuzzled Don’s cheek tenderly with his beak. 

“Won’t ya let me show you what you mean to me?” He husked. “Lemme see you.”

Don swallowed thickly and nodded, slowly removing his hands from his plastron. He felt like his heart was going to explode; his nerves were throbbing…this felt like his first time with Raphael all over again. 

Raph grinned. “That’s more like it.” 

He began nuzzling Don’s throat, sucking and planting hungry kisses against his pulse point. He heard Don’s breathing hitch, felt it hitch against his tongue and beak, and his own long-freed erection throbbed in time with his mate’s gasps. 

Raph continued to plant kisses against Don’s upper chest, grazing his teeth against the tender skin and letting his hot breath rake over Don’s collarbone. He glanced down to look at Don’s penis, which was now fully erect and leaking pearly fluid. 

“In time, Donnie boy,” Raph murmured, lowering himself slowly against his plastron. Don grasped Raph’s shoulders with a steely grip in an attempt to guide the muscular turtle downward to his arousal. “Ah, ah. I have to enjoy all of my Christmas present before I get to that.” Raph teased in a low, sing-song voice.

He licked and kissed the smooth planes of Don’s upper plastron, knowing that Don would feel the heat from his tongue even though the tan cartilage. He felt Don’s heartbeat through the hard surface thrumming faster as his searching mouth reached the uppermost portion of his slightly bulging waist.

Raph placed his hands on either side of Don’s hips and gently squeezed the added flesh there, sinking his fingers into the crease between Don’s hips and thighs right as he opened his mouth and planted an open-mouthed kiss to the roundest part of his plastron. It had been smooth and flat, much like the other turtles until a few weeks ago. Now it was taut and bowed outward over the soft accumulated flesh beneath.

Don let out a quiet moan, cheeks flushing with embarrassment and arousal at the sensation of the hot mouth and tongue against his stomach. Raph’s calloused thumbs gently rubbing into the sensitive junction of his hips and thighs made his legs shake.

Raph let Don’s weeping dick brush against his cheek, churring as he felt it twitch against his face. 

He burrowed his fingers a little deeper into the flesh on Don’s sides, kneading his budding love handles with his strong hands. Don gasped and squeezed Raph’s shoulders, pushing him back slightly. 

Raph looked up at him, a quizzical expression on his face. 

Don panted, cheeks tinged red. “It’s…it’s more sensitive there than I remember. I know it’s kinda flabby…” He trailed off, distracted by the ticklish sensation of his mate’s warm hands gripping his sides.

Raph carefully considered his brother’s wider than usual midsection, squeezing and rubbing his sides slowly as he shot Don a devilish smirk.

“There’s more of ya, but that just means more of ya to love.” 

Raph leaned to the right and stuck out his tongue to lick a particularly doughy handful of flesh sitting over Don’s hipbone, now conveniently peeking out from behind the plastron.

“Agh! O-Oh, god…” Don gasped. That was a new sensation. He’d never been kissed or licked there before. 

“Ya like that, huh?” Raph purred. “I wasn’t able to do that before, y’know.” 

Don blushed even more. “I guess not…” 

“I love ya no matter what, Donnie. But if you think I’m gonna stop lovin’ yeh like this, then you couldn’t be wrong…er.” 

Don let out a breathy laugh. “It’s ‘more wrong’…and…and I believe you,” he thrust his hips up so his dick brushed Raph’s cheek.

“Well, forgive me but most ‘a my blood ain’t in my brain at the moment.” Raph retorted with a sly smile before swiping his tongue against Don’s weeping cock again.

“Ah! Raph, please…” Don moaned, gripping Raph’s shoulders desperately and rolling his hips.  
“Hm, now yer all eager, huh?” Raph’s voice was uneven with his own arousal, breathing heavily through his nose. “I ain’t done tasting ya, though.” 

Don yelped as Raph pushed his thighs up, exposing his bottom and twitching tail. He fondled the plump globes and spread them apart with his thick fingers, a jolt of arousal rushing through his dick as he caught sight of the tight, pink opening between.

Don looked down at Raph as best he could from his position, vaguely self-conscious through the haze of his arousal about the way his rounded plastron interfered with his view of Raph’s head between his legs. He frowned at the small rolls that formed in the crease of his hips with his thighs pushed up, but the sensation of Raph’s fingers brushing his opening made his eyes squeeze shut and his breath hitch.

He was barely coherent. “R-raph, ungh… please…just…” 

“Y’know, I’ve always admired this ass of yers,” Raph brushed his finger tip against Don’s hole again, staring at the clenching pink center of the orifice and kneading the softness on either side. “…but I swear, Donnie, ye’re damn sexy with this little bit of extra ass.”

Don covered his eyes with his hands, mouth taut in a flustered line. All he could do in his embarrassment was let out a high pitched groan. 

Raph snaked his tongue out to tease Don’s hole, elated when his mate let out a soft cry. He circled the rim of the tight pucker, thoroughly wetting it, and then slowly pushed his tongue in. Don’s tail twitched and slapped against the underside of his jaw, the intimacy of his action and the resulting sensations of Don’s muscles clenching open and closed around his tongue vivid to Raph’s senses. He used his thumbs to pull Don’s cheeks even wider apart, earning him a keening cry as Don’s hole loosened just enough for Raph to wriggle his tongue all the way in.

His beak buried between his mate’s asscheeks, Raph thrust his tongue in and out, slathering Don’s ass with hot saliva.

“Agh! Agh, Ohh, god…hahhh, ah, Raph, that’s s-so good…” Don cried, his cock about to burst.

Raph gave him one more long lick and then gripped the base of Don’s cock to calm things down. He pushed his thumb slowly into the loosened hole, earning him a long churr as his thumb sank in to the last knuckle, moving carefully in wide circles to stretch him, barely grazing his prostate.

“O-oh, deeper, Raph…” 

“Soon.” Raph replied.   
Don whined as Raph withdrew his thumb and sat up, squeezing his dick once more before giving him a pat on the leg. 

He climbed over to the empty space next to Don, flopping onto his back. He patted his thighs, thick cock bobbing with the motion. “Straddle me. I wanna watch you the whole time.” 

Don somewhat clumsily rolled onto his side and hesitantly kneeled over Raph’s lower body. Raph reached over and grabbed the lube from Don’s worn and ratty bedside table. Then he drew his knees up, his kneecaps brushing against Don’s backside. Don’s eyes widened slightly in puzzlement.

Raph coated his fingers with lubricant and slathered it on the swollen head of his dick, churring as the neglected organ twitched. 

“Lean back against my legs when you put it in.” Raph growled.

Breathing hard and weeping cock bobbing, Don obliged as he spread his legs further and positioned himself above the dark emerald dick. Don’s soft ass brushed the head and Raph bit his lip to avoid thrusting, growling low in his throat as he watched through heavily lidded eyes. He reached out and grabbed Don’s hips, reveling in the softness as he squeezed with a vice like grip to steady his mate. 

Don swallowed hard and pushed down onto Raph’s dick, using one hand to guide it into him. Raph’s size was daunting even when Don was this aroused, and he bit his lip to stifle a pained grunt as the thick head popped into him. Don’s legs were trembling and Raph struggled to hold him steady, through sheer willpower alone avoiding temptation to slam Don’s hips down and begin pounding him.

“Take it easy, baby.” Raph breathed. “I gotcha.” 

Don’s face was a vision, cheeks apple red and his lower lip caught in his teeth, his eyes squeezed in pain and pleasure as he adjusted. 

Raph suddenly was struck by a perverse notion, and gently moved his hands from Don’s hips once certain his lover knew to hold himself up on his knees. Then Raph cupped Don’s bottom from beneath and behind. He felt Don’s hole twitch around him as his fingers brushed Don’s backside. Then Raph squeezed Don’s ass, pushing his plush cheeks together. Don whimpered as his ass was pushed even tighter around the thick cockhead inside him. 

“Oh, Fuuuck.” Raph husked as he felt the soft flesh caress the shaft of his cock. He thrust slightly and swore again when his dick pushed up deeper into Don’s hot passage another inch. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Donnie,” he grit out. “Y’alright?”

Don’s jaw was slack, his face perspiring. “Yeah, I’m…aghh, that felt amazing. S-squeeze me again?” 

Raph obliged, squeezing his asscheeks together around the shaft of his cock. Don pushed himself all the way down, moaning at the added friction of his ass pushed around Raph. Raph’s eyes shot open as the sudden sensation of being buried overcame him.

“Fuck, Don…I gotta have ya.”

Don breathed out a soft laugh. “ahh… Then have me.” 

The dam of Raph’s restraint burst and he slammed up, rolling his hips into Don and pushing his buried cock against his prostate. Then he brought his hands around to grip Don’s hips, lifting him before pulling him back down with beastly force. 

Don screamed and came with a single stroke of his cock. 

Raph continued pounding him, watching the beautiful sight of flushed and undone Donatello bouncing on his dick. 

He didn’t last long; Don’s muscles clenched in a rhythm opposite of his own thrusts up into that tight heat, and Raph felt his entire world was being sucked into a void just before he exploded. He painted Don’s insides with his molten cum, thrusting feverishly into the olive turtle until he was certain he’d emptied himself completely. 

Don had gone slack, slumping forward slightly if not for Raph’s iron grip on his pelvis. Raph pulled Don gently forward to rest plastron to plastron, his dick softening inside him. Don inched up so his head rested just in the crook of Raph’s shoulder, and he churred softly as Raph’s flaccid penis popped out of him and he felt a hot trickle of cum drizzle out of his entrance.

They rested until they finally caught their breath, Raph stroking the back of Don’s head lazily. 

Finally, Don whispered, “Raph, that was…incredible.” 

Raph’s voice was hoarse. “Yeah, probably the best we’ve ever had…you believe me now? That I still find ya hot?”

Don’s shame returned as he remembered how upset he had been. 

He nuzzled Raph with his beak. “I do… thank you, Raphael. I love you.” 

Raph smiled and kissed the top of Don’s head. “I love ya too.” 

Then his mind wandered to the sensation of his dick being squeezed even harder between and inside Don’s ass. He grinned devilishly, running a finger gently against Don’s jawline.

“And ya know there’s a sayin’…” He began.

Don blinked at him innocently. “A saying? Yeah?”

Raph reached down and squeezed Don’s buttocks again.

“’More cushion for the pushin’.”

“Pervert!” Don laughed, picking up a pillow and smacking Raph in the face with it.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaah. This took longer than I thought. Also, why isn't there more chubby!fic for TMNT in general? Turtles are naturally kinda stocky and cuddly...Just wondering. I'd certainly never turn it down, especially if we get more chubby and shy Donnie.
> 
> Please comment if you feel up to it. I'm curious to know what people think. Thanks for reading- more drabbles soon, hopefully!


	6. Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph loved to breathe in Donnie’s scent while they slept, so he often curled around the younger turtle, his front against Don’s back.

Raph loved to breathe in Donnie’s scent while they slept, so he often curled around the younger turtle, his front against Don’s back.

Of course, this also held several advantages when Raph woke up with early morning wood. Don, always fairly patient and generous, would stir and mumble his consent in a sleepy haze. A few minutes later, Raph would finish thrusting and with a groan would paint the back of his thighs or ass with cum. 

Cleaning Don was an easy task. Half the time, Don was so sleep-deprived that he fell into a deep tranquil state when he actually did sleep. Raph would throw the rag or towel onto the floor and curl an arm protectively over his mate as he fell back asleep.

It was only a few hours later when Don fully woke that Raph would get chastised for throwing the rag on the floor. Raph would shrug and say he’ll remember next time.

And Don would remind him that this is why they usually sleep together in HIS room and not Raph’s, because the red-banded turtle’s room was “a serious health hazard.”

Raph would always try to make it up to Don in the shower.


	7. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alternate take where Don has female reproductive organs in addition to male…but Don still identifies as male).
> 
> This contains egg laying and mentions of said female parts. You can skip this drabble if you're not into that. Fair warning, though, there might be more drabbles with this topic in the future. I'll put a note about it in the summary.

When Don was ovulating, Raph knew it. He didn’t bleed like humans did during their cycle, but the small pink slit between his lower plastron housing his penis and his anal opening would swell and grow moist. Don’s scent would change, driving Raph mad. Besides that, and most noticeable, were his mood changes.

To some degree, Raph was relieved it only happened once or twice a year.

If it happened during the winter, Don could be found huddled in a blanket and sniffling as he restlessly moved around trying to stay warm. He’d build a nest of pillows and blankets on his bed and would retire earlier than usual.

If it happened in the spring, Don would feel too hot and would pace around, frenzied in his work. 

Perhaps most enticing besides the scent was the barely noticeable twitches in his tail, something that Raph enjoyed drawing attention to with a small pinch or tug every once in a while. Don would flinch and whirl around, glaring at Raph indignantly if it was in the company of their two brothers. 

But even through the glare, Raph always noticed Don’s dark brown eyes were blown wide with arousal. It was perplexing to him that Don seldom wanted to make love during “that time” and barely let Raph touch him even when they did. It was completely at odds with Raph’s instincts (and what certain parts of his body wanted), so the older turtle often spent more time with his punching bag to work off his extra frustration and energy. 

Raph supposed it was something he shouldn’t pry into until Donnie was ready.

It wasn’t until late one night when they were 22 and 23, respectively, that Raph walked in on Don huddled over a pillow nest in a dark corner of the lab. He caught a quick glimpse of Don’s tail lifted, his legs spread apart, backside jutted out, and the unmistakable glistening of his pink slit spread around a white object. Don’s low grunts and moans worried Raph, who stepped forward calling out to him.

An uncharacteristically rage-filled “Get out!” sent Raph stumbling back out of the lab and closing the door again behind him, his heart hammering in his chest.

H-how long had this been going on? 

What had Don doing with the eggs? 

What was he going to do with THESE eggs?

Were there MORE eggs before that Raph didn’t know about?

Were any of the eggs…were they…Did Raph have anything to do with them?

Raph wiped away a hot tear that spilled onto his cheek and skulked off to his room.

They definitely needed to talk.


	8. Ogling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenaged Raph ponders measures of "attractiveness." (Takes place before their relationship). 
> 
> This is why I label my work "drabbles," so I can write little bits whenever they strike my fancy without worrying too much about chronology.

Ogling

As far as turtles went, Raph didn’t consider himself particularly “handsome” or attractive. He’d sometimes gone as far as to think of himself as hideous, depending on whose eyes were doing the beholding. 

During his most challenging teen years, Raphael struggled with the contradiction between his sentience and the way that the outside world viewed him and his brothers. He hated Casey Jones at first meeting, simply due to Casey calling him a “freak.” He felt a twist of jealousy when commercials depicting happy, beautiful humans kissing each other came on TV.

When Raph caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, depending on his mood, it could send him into a spiral of self-loathing expressed by anger towards everyone and everything. Just after fights was always the worst for this. On the outside, Raphael enjoyed others fearing him, thinking of him as tough. The scars and wounds from battle were practically score cards of just how tough he was; his leathery deep green skin criss-crossed with pale reminders of his greatest victories and failures as a ninja. Inwardly, Raph couldn’t help but wonder if they only made him look even more monstrous.

One thing he didn’t like looking at in the mirror was his face. He looked sour, even to himself; his brown-amber eyes buried under deeply furrowed ridges where his brow (if they had hair) knitted together in a semi-permanent glare. His mouth was often set in a sullen and grim line. If he’d retired to the bathroom or his bedroom just after fighting with Leonardo, he’d be greeted by the sight of himself baring his gritty teeth, yellowed by years of questionable nutrition. 

All of his brothers had their share of dings, pock-marks, scars, and imperfections. Hell, he’d even looked at a photo of turtles in the wild and noticed not a single one of them had smooth skin or even smooth shells for that matter. Even Mikey had slight, barely noticeable patches of skin that were darker where nunchaku bruised the young flesh and never fully lightened again, fading slowly with time but still remaining just enough to be perceptible to a keen eye. Raph never thought it made his brother any less or more attractive; in fact it made him smile when he remembered the thousands of hours his youngest sibling spent spinning his weapon in practice. Now Michelangelo was so skilled he could kill a house fly with a snap of his wrist, returning the nunchaku to his belt in a motion so smooth it registered as reflex.

If there was a handsome turtle, Raphael guessed it would be Leonardo. His skin was a leaf green where Raph’s was a dark, deep-hued emerald green but marred by those angry scars. Leo had scars, too, but Raph always felt that his scars resembled badges of honor (or boy scout badges if Raph was in a particularly jealous rut) instead of cuts. Raph remembered picking up an old Swamp Thing comic as a young teen, and wondered if the screaming humans repulsed by the sight of the dark, moss green monster emerging from the swamp would react similarly to him. 

The turtles watched a show with puppets made of felt and foam when they were young. The brightly colored frog puppet was treated with fondness by his human costars. Leonardo would never know it, but Raph wondered if Leonardo would be the frog and Raph would be the ugly puppet in the trash can. 

It made sense, then, that Raphael’s jealousy of Leonardo grew as they hit puberty and hormones ran rampant. Donatello would meet with Leo to discuss battle plans and strategies. Raph lurked in the halls just outside Don’s lab, listening in and retreating quickly when he heard Leo’s approving tone wish Don a good night. He made a few cracks at Don over breakfast, calling him Leo’s little lap dog. Don’s cheeks darkened and Leonardo told him he’d be welcome to join in their strategy meeting, if he understood what “strategy” even meant. This earned both turtles a scolding from their father. 

Raph was hung up on Donatello’s loyalty to Leonardo. He couldn’t stand to watch Leonardo treat Don gently while he and Mikey caught Leo’s bossy big brother act. Don had always stood apart from the rest of them to a degree, but at age 15, he was Leo’s closest confidante besides Splinter. 

Raphael busied himself with his weight training and punching bag even more, but his thoughts always returned to handsome, perfect Leonardo doting on Donatello. With a guilty conscience, Raph would once again tiptoe towards Don’s laboratory after Mikey had fallen asleep on the couch. When Leonardo wasn’t there, he would linger just outside the door, anyway, silently watching his younger brother work. 

It was during one of these late night moments that Raph began to question what he thought the measure of “attractiveness” was. 

Donatello was somehow…plain compared to the others; He had neither the deep emerald skin of Raph, nor the vivid leaf green or the sunny lime green of Leo and Mikey. His face was soft and good-natured, eyes sometimes appearing even lazy with his eyelids half-closed over dark brown irises. He had neither the lean, sinewy musculature of Leo nor the coiled spring-like energy in his form like Mikey. And he was a far cry from Raphael, with his bulky, hard, cut muscles. No, Raph observed a far more subtle strength emanating from Don’s form. His olive skin didn’t stretch over rippling expanses of muscle, but when he leaned over and reached for one of his T-squares at the far end of the desk Raph caught a glimpse of firm deltoid and bicep muscles bunching beneath the surface. 

Don dropped his drafting pencil, cursing quietly under his breath as it bounced off his foot and rolled under the desk. Raph silently watched Don hunch far forward, a surprisingly thick and muscular calf stretching out from under the beat up chair. Don’s carapace bumped against the back of the chair as he leaned forward, and suddenly the chair popped out from under him, rolling away as he tumbled forward. He was facing away from the door of the lab, and Raph held his breath as the chair rolled slowly towards his hiding spot in the hall, ready to retreat in case Don turned his way. 

He stepped back to avoid the sliver of light illuminating his face. Before he could will his feet to carry him back down the hall, Raph’s eyes got the show of his young life.

Just under the desk, his brother was situated on his hands and knees, searching for the lost pencil. As he stretched forward searching, Don’s ass crept higher in the air and his thighs strained just a little more. The light of his desk light caught the back of one of his thighs as he wriggled, illuminating a toned quad as his muscles bunched beneath the smooth olive skin. Raph’s heart skipped a beat when the muscle twitched and shadows outlining the barest hint of sturdy sinew painted Don’s inner thigh. Don’s thighs were thicker than Leo’s, Raph noted, but of course they were, rounded out slightly by the soft skin and a plumpness on the innermost portions just near Don’s—

Raph gulped when his brother let out a small “aha!” and suddenly thrust his rear end back as he reached the pencil. The light caught Don’s perfectly round buttocks, peeking out from beneath his lower carapace. Raph found himself gripping the door frame, leaning as far forward into the crack of the open door as he dared, eyes glued to Don’s ass. Raph’s jaw gaped when Don’s tail dipped out from between his ass, and his heart suddenly thudded harder when the light caught the small appendage wagging back and forth. It happened in a fraction of a second, but to Raphael it may as well have been an hour-long movie, projected right onto the memory banks of his brain.

Raph’s show was cut short when Don pushed himself up from under the desk, view of that small space between his butt cheeks obscured again by his brother’s carapace. Don got to his feet, placing the pencil carefully on the desk so it wouldn’t roll away again. Raph watched the back of his head as Don turned his head left and right, placing his hand on his head to habitually rub the smooth surface of his skull in confusion. 

Raph remembered the chair that had rolled back towards the door at the exact moment Don whirled around. Raph threw himself back from the doorframe in a panic, gritting his teeth as his shell contacted the hard brick in the hallway. Hoping Don hadn’t heard it, he quickly padded away from the lab and into the darkness beyond. 

His heart pounding, Raph didn’t breathe again until he was safely inside his room, door closed as quickly as he dared without making a sound. As the adrenaline from nearly getting caught wore off, Raph became aware of the aching bulge in his lower plastron. He didn’t want to think too hard about it, he told himself. He’d take care of business as usual. But as Raph roughly stroked himself to climax and his other hand gripped the bed sheets, he couldn’t ignore the mental footage of Don’s flexing ass and thighs—and that TAIL… replaying over and over in his mind’s eye until he erupted with a quiet gasp all over his hand. 

The next morning at breakfast, Raph stared at his cereal in an attempt at avoiding any eye contact with Donatello. Leo and Mikey finished quickly and left the kitchen, Mikey rambling excitedly about a sci fi marathon on tv that day. Raph blushed when he realized Donatello was leaning against the counter, drinking his third cup of coffee and watching him intently. 

“What?” Raph snapped, shoveling a spoonful of now-soggy cereal into his mouth. 

Don downed the last few drops of his coffee and put the cup in the sink. He looked over his shoulder at Raph. 

“Oh, nothing. Just watching you, I guess.” Don said breezily. 

“What?” Raph growled, inwardly flustered at having nothing smart to say and growing even more embarrassed.

Don made his way to the table and whispered lowly just behind Raph, “But when I ogle you while you’re lifting weights, I’m at least stealthy about it.”

Raph choked on his cereal. Don wagged his tail as he sauntered past Raph, exiting the kitchen.


	9. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Alternate take where Don has female reproductive organs in addition to male…but Don still identifies as male).
> 
> This contains egg laying and mentions of said female parts. You can skip this drabble if you're not into that. Fair warning, though, there might be more drabbles with this topic in the future. I'll put a note about it in the summary.
> 
> Raph and Don talk about it and come to an agreement. Takes place right after the egg laying bit in “Hormones.”

“So when WERE ya gonna tell me you were layin’ EGGS?” Raph tried and failed to keep his voice down as he paced back and forth in his room. Don perched awkwardly on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a blanket from the waist down.

Don was hunched forward, mug of tea clasped tightly in his hands. He sighed.

“I’m sorry, Raph. I-I didn’t want to scare you.” He sipped his tea. “…though, I thought that ‘I’m ovulating’ might have given it away.” Don quirked a corner of his mouth up, hoping his mate would understand his attempt at humor.

Raph wasn’t in the mood. 

“So…so none of them were, y’know…” 

“Are you asking me if I was gravid?”

Raph frowned. “If ya mean ‘knocked up,’ then yeah.”

Don cringed. “Don’t be so crude, Raph. But no. None of them have been fertilized,” He paused, trying to stifle a silent wave of laughter into his cup.

“What the hell is so funny?” Raph gawked at him, eyes wide.

Don took a moment to compose himself. “I’m sorry,” he giggled. 

GIGGLED. It made it very hard for Raph to stay upset…after all, if Don was laughing, things must not have been too bad, right? 

“I’m all ears, Donnie.”

Don drew a deep breath. “It’s just that…well, Raph, I’m starting to recognize that while our father prepared us for a lot of life’s challenges, I don’t know if he ever had a reason to explain uh, the birds and the bees.”

Raph’s facial contortions could only be described as a pout, which Don’s post-egg-laying-endorphin-drenched brain found adorable. 

“I know plenty about that stuff, c’mon!” Raph insisted. He smirked. “I’ve been planting my seed in you fer years now. Been doin’ it real fucking good, too.”

“No one’s criticizing your thrust game, Raph.” Don deadpanned. “But there is a reason why I've been telling you I'm not in the mood while I’m ovulating.”

“Yeh? Spit it out, Genius.” Raph shot back. He was feeling a little bit inadequate at his lack of understanding.

Don placed the cup of tea on Raph’s desk. “Look,” He huffed. “You know I have female anatomy, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So I have a vaginal opening that is usually quite dry and small, but during ovulation-“

“—I know, I know.” Raph finished. “Trust me, it’s hard ta ignore it. Jeez, Donnie, you practically drip all over the place and fuck if it don’t make my dick hard as a rock.”

“Well, it’s so the eggs can easily make their way out of my body if I’ve produced any during that cycle.”

“As I just so abruptly fucking found out tonight.” Raph supplied.

“It’s got one other function in female animals…” Don slowed, studying Raph’s face for any sign of understanding.

Raph folded his arms in front of his chest, glaring at Don. He hated playing this game. “I dunno, what does it do?”

“The vagina is the entry point for the male’s penis to fertilize eggs.”

Raph cleared his throat, suddenly feeling a little flushed. He shifted from one foot to the other. “Yeh, that’s why I was askin’ ya if yer eggs… were mine, or somethin’.”

“My rectum is not my vagina, Raphael.” Don clipped.

Raph’s eyes slowly grew wider and wider as he stared at Don. “So…dat’s why ya don’t wanna mess around when yer ovulatin’. And…why you don’t get knock- er, gravid, when we have sex usually?”

“Bingo. And that's why during the few times I have laid eggs, I haven't needed to involve anyone else.”

“So can I ask you somethin’?” Raph’s voice sounded small and hesitant.

“You know you can ask me anything, Raph.”

“One day… uh, when you’re okay with it, of course… can we maybe… Can I,” Raph’s voice caught in his throat and he swallowed thickly. “Can…we have eggs that I uh, fertilized?” 

Don’s face flushed and he felt his eyes sting with tears. He tried to regain his composure, but he felt so warm and touched by Raph’s innocence. Before he knew it, he let out a sob, smiling at Raph. “I… you have know idea how hard it’s been…I didn’t want to pressure you...and I wanted to make sure we were both ready.”

Raph settled on the bed next to him, lifting a calloused finger gently to dab Don’s tears. “Well, it sounds like you still got a lot to teach me about turtle sex before I’m ready.” 

Don grinned. “You think I’ve WANTED to keep away from you when I’m producing eggs? That was just my way of implementing birth control. They don’t exactly sell condoms in your size at the corner store, and I don't think I can share April's prescription for birth control pills.” 

Raph laughed. “Is that yer Donnie way of sayin’ yer just as horny as I am when that’s goin’ on?” 

“Fuck, yes. Oh, Raph, I have so much to teach you.” Don rarely swore, but it was rapidly becoming one of Raph’s new turn-ons.

Raph kissed him tenderly. “Sounds good to me. But fer now, I think you’d better get some rest.” 

“Mmm, you’re so considerate. Maybe you’ll make a great father after all.” Don slurred, his eyes closing as he snuggled against Raph on the bed.

Within minutes, Don was snoring softly against Raph’s shoulder. Raph stared up at his ceiling, smiling as he imagined the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm building up to writing a drabble about pregnant Don and put-upon father-to-be Raph, but for now these two idiots will be responsibility free...but they'll be exploring some kinky stuff related to eggs.
> 
> Another note: Basically, Don avoids having sex during ovulation because his vag gets a lot more obvious and lubricated, and he wants to avoid the possibility of Raph accidentally entering him there instead of just anal sex. My headcanon for this is that normally Don's vag is an almost invisible orifice similar to a female urethra in appearance from the outside.


	10. Ogling (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt from "Ogling": Don made his way to the table and whispered lowly just behind Raph, “But when I ogle you while you’re lifting weights, I’m at least stealthy about it.”
> 
> Let's join Donatello on one of the aforementioned ogling sessions.

Ogling Part 2

(Takes place around the same time as “Ogling,” so Raph and Donnie are about 16 and 15 respectively. Like "Ogling," this also takes place before their relationship as mates.)

Donatello crept down the hallway trying his best to avoid puddles or loose debris that might make a sound. He arrived at his destination without incident; the warm glow from the room bathed the dingy tunnel in orange light.

Breathing quietly through his nostrils, he peered around the brick wall carefully. The sounds of grunting and controlled breathing drifted past him, sending a chill up his shell. The subject of Donatello’s admiration and lust lay on his back, hefting a loaded barbell up with a forceful growl.

Raph’s chest muscles contracted and bulged outward as he brought the bar and weights up to the stopping position, his plastron rippling and flexing slightly with the effort. Sweat drenched the bulky, well-defined planes of his legs and limbs. With the weight lifted above Raph’s head and his arms extended, Don caught an eyeful of rippling oblique muscles at the other turtle’s waist.

Raph breathed in through his teeth as he lowered the barbell once again. Don licked his lips, suddenly parched, as his brother’s rock-hard biceps practically broke free of the emerald skin. Raphael was, at age 16, a damn paragon of strength and power.

Then came Don’s favorite part of the work out routine. Raphael hoisted the barbell onto the rack and sat up, grabbing the towel nearby. Don held his breath as the muscular turtle stood up and stretched those immaculately sculpted arms, flexing one to bring the towel up to mop his glistening neck and head.

He bent forward to wipe his thighs, equally coated in perspiration. The fibers of Raph’s sinuous hamstrings twitched and danced under his dark skin, and Donatello’s heart skipped a beat when it evoked memories of Raphael lunging with ferocious intent into battle. Those thick thighs could crush boulders into dust, Don mused.

Raphael let out a pleasured moan as he bent further forward, stretching out his legs to touch his toes. Don let his mouth hang open as the scent of sweat and metal and something musky he couldn’t quite identify yet hung heavy in the air. Don’s eyes drank in the firm, squared buttocks on display and he could almost feel it in the palms of his hands…or the sensation of Don's own heels pressing into those glutes as Raphael drove his hips _deeper and deeper into-_

Raph righted himself and snapped the towel over his shoulder, the smacking noise startling Donatello out of his fantasy. Don’s mouth was dry as he watched the older turtle guzzle water from a large jug, his eyes practically bulging out of his head as he watched Raph’s adam’s apple bob up and down with each thirsty gulp.

The sound was wet and he could just make out the clicking of Raph’s throat contracting as he consumed the entire jug. Donatello’s sensory feast brought him again to a dirty fantasy of wet, sweaty bodies slapping against one another in a rhythmic dance…

Raph finished the jug and tossed it on the bed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Raph’s pink tongue darted out to catch a stray droplet on his lower lip, his mouth twisting into a lopsided grimace of concentration for a fraction of a second. Donatello had seen that look before just before Raph readied his sais during fights or training. It was a barely perceptible tick, but one that Donatello knew well. He’d taken note of it when he found himself staring at the red-clad turtle’s mouth more and more.

Don observed the scars adorning the back of Raph’s upper arm, just near his shoulder blade, as he brought his arm back down to his side. Donatello rubbed his fingers together without even registering the movement, imagining the texture of raised scar tissue beneath his fingertips as he urged Raph on, holding onto the larger turtle and pulling him down, begging him to go_ harder and faster and **oh**-!_

Donatello’s breath hitched and his swollen erection blossomed out into the damp air without him even touching it. He clapped his hands over his mouth before he could let a churr escape and booked it for his room, clumsily gripping the walls of the tunnel as he stumbled back into the dark.

The young scientist had a lot of hands-on testing to facilitate before the night was through.


	11. Hold Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph gives Don head. Mild bondage.

“R-Raphael… Pl-pleease...!” Don keened, hips gyrating desperately against the steely force pressing down on his plastron.

Raph’s low chuckle rumbled through Don’s body as Raph swirled his tongue with tortuous, deliberate strokes around his cockhead. Raph held the olive turtle’s hips down with both hands, keeping him trapped atop the metal table in the lab.

As if to add insult to arousing, delicious injury, Raph gently dug his thumbs into the flesh on Don’s pelvis where his thighs met his hips and massaged in tight circles to match the mesmerizing rhythm set by his tongue. Don’s eyes went wide and he gasped, arms flailing to grip the sides of the table with a clatter. His cockhead tapped the back of Raphael’s throat and Raph growled out a scolding noise around the organ, sending vibrations along Don’s shaft.

Raph’s elbows came down on his thighs just above his knees, trapping his legs. Don squirmed and squeezed the table with pale knuckles, but he couldn’t break free from the weight and vice like grip on his hips.

Suddenly, Raph pulled off of his cock with a lewd popping noise, trailing strings of saliva and pre-cum from his wet beak. Don cried out when the cold lab air lashed at his molten hot dick. But no matter how much noise he made or how much he dug his heels into the table to gain leverage, Raph held him down with his solid weight.

“Mmm…” Raph’s voice was hoarse from taking Don’s cock. He licked his lips when he was certain Don was watching his face. “As much as I could watch you shake and writhe on that table all night, I think it’s about time we wrapped it up, don’t you, Donnie boy?”

“Mmmghhh… ahh, Raph, please… please just let me…”

Don’s cock was dark and engorged with pooled blood, twitching desperately for release. Raph smirked and stuck out his tongue so that the tip of it just barely brushed the swollen glans.

Don let out a startled whimper.

“'Please, Raph, let me' _what_?”

Don tried to thrust his hips to no avail. “L-let me cum!”

Raph leaned forward to kiss Don on the beak before dipping his head back down and taking Don’s entire length into his mouth. He folded the back of his tongue up around the head, rubbing the rough surface rapidly back and forth over the slit.

Don _screamed_, elbows knocking against the table as he erupted against Raph’s tongue, shooting rope after rope of hot cum down his throat. Raph massaged his hips in time with the twitching of Don’s release.

Raph’s eyes rolled into his head as he felt the salty heat squirt against his palate… and then he pursed his lips around Don and _sucked._

“Aughh!” Don shrieked, head thrashing back and forth. The sensation became too much, his heart hammering in his chest…and then it all went black.

He came to a few minutes later, lazily fluttering his eyes open as Raph gently dabbed his plastron and wilted penis with a soft, wet washcloth.

“Yeh liked that, huh?” Raph husked.

Don could barely speak. “Mgghh…loveyou,” was all he could manage.

Raph laughed. “Let’s get you into a warm bath and then bed, whaddya say?”

Don cleared his throat, sore from his earlier vocalizations.

“That sounds…great."

Raph scooped him gently into his arms, and carried him towards the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a sucker (hah!) for Don being pinned and dominated.


	12. Distracted aka "Happy Anniversary, ya idiot" aka "Don how could you?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don forgot their 6th anniversary. Raphael knows a way to remind him.

Distracted

Raph tried his best not to show any signs of softness. He really did. Sure, he didn’t mind joking around with Mikey, or even ribbing Leo when he was in a good mood. And before he and Don became intimate with one another, Raph would tease the mild mannered turtle until he blushed. But it took Raph such a very long time to come around to his more vulnerable emotions; sadness, fear, lust…love.

Splinter had reassured his red-clad son many times during their teen years, probably more than the others. Despite Raph’s jealous insistence that Leo was the favorite student and son, it was clear to him deep down that his father and brothers loved him very much. Splinter had wiped Raph’s tears away when his anger boiled away to reveal broken sadness and sorrow beneath.

Raph felt everything passionately. And when he realized his teasing of Don went beyond brotherly joking like with Mikey or Leo, he was smitten and humbled, renewing his fierce protectiveness over the object of his affection.

Don had found a tattered piece of paper, terrible scrawled handwriting on it slid underneath his bedroom door. Studying it, he could tell that some words had been erased several times and the paper had been crumpled and then smoothed out again, as though the writer had second and third and fourth thoughts about their prose. Atop the erased chicken scratch read the simple words: “Meet me. We gotta talk. – Raph”

The note became one of Don’s private, cherished possessions for 6 years. And it sat inside a desk drawer, taped beneath his journals and logs in his lab. When Don was worried or anxious, he’d peek underneath the other papers to look at it and remind himself of something he’d been grateful for.

And thus the note sat in his desk still, 6 years to the day, as Don chewed on his pencil over plans for a new remote controlled security device. He was stumped on several sections of the plans, certain he was forgetting something but not sure what it was.

Just when he was about to jot down a couple of quick brainstormed suggestions to himself, the lab door slammed open. Raph.

“Hey, great timing. Would you mind taking a look at these schematics for the security system?” Don tapped his pencil nervously as he spoke, speech slightly pressured.

Raph stared at the back of Don’s head and sighed. He knew what this meant. The brainiac hadn’t slept and probably consumed a dangerous amount of caffeine. He squeezed the box of chocolates he’d procured with April’s help. It also meant Don forgot that today was a special day.

Hiding the box behind his back, Raph stomped over to the desk. Glancing over Don’s shoulder at the schematic plans, he shrugged. “What’s the matter with them?”

“I feel like it’s missing something. But I already triple checked. My gut instinct isn’t usually wrong with things like this. Is there something obscuring the motion sensors down this tunnel that I’m forgetting to account for?”

Raph wrinkled his beak at Don’s nebbish ramblings. Yeah, he was forgetting something alright…but Raph was determined not to get angry or upset on their anniversary.

“No, you ain’t fergettin’ anything when it comes ta the plans.” He grumbled, emphasis on “plans.”

Don turned and blinked up at him, clueless. Under normal circumstances, Raph would find it cloyingly adorable. Today, though, it grated on him…

“Y-you think it’s the system, then? Oh, god, maybe I need to rewrite the code for my entire program before I even think about building the hardware. Raph, you’re a genius.”

Don whirled back around in his chair and grabbed his pencil, unaware of Raph’s growing ire behind him. He rose from his chair and pushed it to the side, leaning over the plans to pull his laptop over to him.

Raph saw his chance and he pounced, pushing Don’s upper body down against the table and pressing his hips against Don from behind. Don’s plastron thudded against the hard surface.

“Oof! Raph, what-?”

Raph placed the box of chocolates in front of his stunned mate.

“Ya still don’t get it, huh? Lemme jog your memory for ya.”

“What’re you talking about?” Don gasped, breathless from being pushed harder into the table.

“I’m gonna take you for a walk down memory lane.” Raph replied, a little breathless himself as arousal washed his anger away.

Raph reached between them with one hand and pulled his erection free, rubbing it against Don’s butt cheeks. Don let out a surprised gasp and lifted his tail, making it easier for Raph to access his hole.

Raph thumbed the top of his rapidly hardening dick and smeared precum around the head, then rubbed the head in slow circles against Don’s opening. He grinned when he felt it clench and twitch at the sensation.

“Me-memory lane?” Don panted.

“It was late at night. We met in here to talk,” Raph growled, pushing the head more insistently against him. “I told ya how I felt about ya. And you said you felt the same way about me…next thing I knew, we were fumblin’ around.”

“W-when did…” Don cried out as Raph pulled his dick away and squeezed one of his ass cheeks, pulling him open.

“And then I did this,” Raph narrated as he knelt down and spit on Don’s exposed opening. Don whined a bit at the sensation but kept his tail up. “…because we didn’t even plan for lube.”

Realization dawning on him, Donatello turned to look over his shoulder.

“O-oh, Raph. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I completely forgot!” 

“Yeah, ya did.” Raph chuckled. “I was getting pretty steamed, but now that I see ya like this all over again, I’m willin’ to forgive.” He ran his tongue over the underside of Don’s tail quickly before he pressed his tongue into Don and flicked the tip against his sensitive hole.

Don let out a breathy laugh, hitching as Raph teased him with his tongue. “W-Well then, I guess you’ll have to add a little punishment for me while you’re at it,” he murmured, raising his backside by standing up on his toes. 

“Oh, you mean like this?” Raph pulled back and swatted him across the ass. Don yelped and his cheeks clenched reflexively. Raph paused. “I didn’t do nothin’ that rough back then.”

“You can do it to me now, though…” Don said in a small voice.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Raph grinned. “I’m gonna punish you by treating you too gentle. Gotta teach you not to forget our first time.”

Don slumped down on the table. “But our sex life has gotten so much more exciting since then, please?”

“Nope. Gonna be real sweet and slow like our old shy an’ chaste from afar days.”

Don let out a frustrated whine as Raph continued to gently, slowly lick him out. Pushing his hips back against Raph’s face insistently didn’t convince Raph to give in to Don’s request. Raph reached up with both hands and grabbed Don’s hips, pushing him forward again and holding him in place while he teased his opening with the slightest flicks of his tongue.

Don’s erection dropped down, half-hard. Raph reached around with one hand to pump Don’s cock. Don groaned when he realized Raph was intentionally pumping him just a little bit slower and hesitantly than he was used to.

Raph stopped altogether to pump his own leaking cock. Don writhed and whimpered as he was left with a wet and loose opening and a painfully neglected cock.

In a mockingly shy voice, Raph drawled, “I-I don’t wanna hurt ya, Donnie.”

“Dammit, Raaaph!” Don cried, reaching around to pump his own cock under the table. 

Raph kept up the act. “Are ya sure?”

Don realized he was not going to outlast a stubborn Raph when it came to these games. “Y-yes, I’m sure.” He whispered.

Raph smirked. Victory. He did pride himself on his stamina, but even he couldn’t hold out too much longer just for the sake of his own game.

“O-okaaay,” Raph sang out playfully, again remembering how worried he’d been about hurting Don on that first night. He gripped his penis and pressed it into Don’s right butt cheek, smearing his pre-cum on the olive globe. “Sorry, freakin’ nervous.”

Don glared at him from over his shoulder.

“It was cute back then, but now you’re just being a jerk!” He snapped, face flushed dark with irritation and arousal.

Raph smiled. “Ya know ya love me, anyway.” He licked his lips. “Now, enough of these games.”

Don opened his mouth to reply, but instead he grunted in surprise as Raph pushed inside him. Oh. Oh, now Donatello remembered it all in vivid detail as he closed his eyes and braced himself against Raph’s increasingly deep thrusts.

_They’d kissed awkwardly before Don leaned himself over the table in a display of wanton sexuality that surprised even himself. Raph had fumbled around, unsure of where to place his hands on Don’s body. Finally, after squeezing Don’s buttocks, he settled his hands on Don’s hips. _

_They hadn’t ever planned for something like that, and Don’s lubricant was, at the time, privately tucked away in his bedside table for his own use. _

_Raph hesitantly fingered him dry before Don hissed at the discomfort, so Raph followed his animal instincts and used his tongue to probe and lick at Don’s tight opening. They’d both nervously laughed when Don smacked Raph in the face with his twitching tail, and Don had been relieved they weren’t facing each other for their first time so he could hide his flustered reactions._

_Finally, Don began to push back against Raph, showing him how eager he was to complete their coupling. A few clumsy misfires later, Raph was seated in the tightest heat imaginable and Don was struck with a deep ache sated by the thick, long hardness pushing inside him. Raph had gone slow worried he’d hurt the smaller turtle at first. A few short experimental thrusts later, Don was churring and moaning at the stimulation against his prostate. _

_Encouraged by the noises emanating from his submissive mate, Raph gave in to his instincts once more and thrust faster and deeper until the tightness around him spasmed with Don’s orgasm. Consumed by the unbearable heat and tightness around him, he gripped Don’s hips hard enough to bruise and began pounding home over and over again. _

_Don’s eyes went wide with the sensation of wet heat filling him. He’d known the sensation of his own orgasm at his own hands for some years prior, but Don could not have imagined how it would feel with Raphael buried inside him and pumping him full. _

_As Raph’s firm grip loosened on his hips, Don sank bonelessly onto the table surface breathing hard. They’d stayed like that for some time, Raph draped across Don’s carapace, still inside him, breathing in tandem. They were nearly too afraid to face each other at first, despite craving the closeness as post-orgasm endorphins rushed through their veins._

_Finally, Raph had pulled out slowly, leaving a trail of cum to trickle out and down Don’s inner thigh. He’d nudged Don to turn over, and with leaden limbs the genius bashfully stood and faced Raph with his eyes trained to the ground. _

_They’d nuzzled each other with their beaks, low vibrating churrs escaping from their throats. Finally, they retired to Don’s bed where they lay for some time together in bed without saying a word, gently intertwined and just listening each other breath. _

Don, remembering how tender and soft their first time together had been, felt a surge of guilt well up inside him. He had forgotten their anniversary. He’d taken for granted how well Raph knows him now, and then. And, focusing on the chocolates on the table near his head, he’d forgotten what a secret romantic his muscular partner was.

Raph squeezed his tail as he pulled nearly all the way out and then thrust back in, snapping Don out of his thoughts with electric sensation radiating through his ass and cock. Don let out a pleasured sob as he was faced with physical, sensational evidence that Raph never forgot what Don wanted and needed.

“Fuck, Raph!” Don wailed. “Aagh, harder!”

Raph gave his tail a pinch before settling back into an iron grip on Don’s the sides of Don’s carapace to brace him. “Donnie, I’m gonna give you everything,” Raph grunted, pistoning his hips with punishing force. The only sounds in the room were Don’s staccato gasps and the dull rhythmic sound of Raph’s hard lower plastron slapping against Don’s ass.

Don made a vague mental note to ask Raph to consider using a paddle on him sometime, and the thought glitched in and out of clarity as Don came completely undone, keening with his release. Raph groaned and pushed himself all the way inside, freezing up as he spilled inside, cock pulsing against Don’s tight heat.

Don regained his senses first, and moved to turn around to face Raph.

Cupping his mate’s face in his hands, Don stared into Raph’s eyes.

“I’m an idiot. I’m so sorry I forgot, Raph. Happy Anniversary.”

Raph smiled and held his hand over Don’s, nuzzling his cheek against the other turtle’s palm. “Y’know you ain’t an **idiot**, ya _**dummy**_,” he said softly, smile morphing into a mischievous grin.

Don giggled. “And you’re a hopeless romantic **sap**, _tough guy_, and I love you for it.”

Raph handed him the box of chocolates. “I love ya too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to incorporate a fairly vivid idea of their first time in this piece framed by the anniversary to provide compare and contrast for how Don and Raph's chemistry has evolved since then... In this drabble they've been together for 6 years.
> 
> Also another note that just occurred to me: I know, saliva and pre-cum alone would be useless as lube IRL especially for anal. But let's be real for a second- if every fanfic (emphasis on FICtion) was totally accurate to real life, then almost every other smutty fic would begin with the character receiving anal going to the bathroom to empty their bowels and possibly cleaning out with an enema. I'm trying to speed things along here so we can get to turtle on turtle action. XD Thank you.


	13. Checkup (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If Donatello was prideful and cocky about anything at all, it was his role as the family doctor..."
> 
> Except that he doesn't practice what he preaches, and Raph turns the tables on Dr. Don. 
> 
> Finished this drabble- posted part 2 in Chapter 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEED THESE WARNINGS, PLEASE: Dubious Consent, forceful bondage. Med Kink, speculum play in next part, probably not at all medically accurate portrayals of anything. Things are kinky in this one folks.

“I’m tellin’ ya, Donnie, I’m in perfect health.”

Don lead Raph into his lab, to a corner partitioned off by a curtain. The turtles called it the Sick Bay, even though it wasn’t its own room. Behind the curtain, Don had stored years’ worth of bandages, sterile medical equipment, sterilization station materials, and an old examination table that he’d found discarded behind a hospital.

Over the years, Don had stitched up countless wounds, removed bullets, reset broken bones, and administered examinations and medications. Raphael had always been the most stubborn about medical treatment, despite needing the most first aid. He refused medications and pharmacological substances of any kind, unless he was unconscious.

Don had been treated there the least due to his role in their fighting team; running support and focusing more on defense usually meant he was less likely to sustain injury during missions. Even so, Don had received his fair share of stitches from Leo or Raph in the sick bay.

Which is why Don had an odd amount of hubris when it came to the family’s medical care. It was far more vital than some of his more outlandish inventions, and it made him feel needed. If Donatello was prideful and cocky about anything at all, it was his role as the family doctor. And so, Raph learned throughout their relationship not to push back much when it was time for an annual checkup.

Don smirked at Raph. “We’re not spring hatchlings anymore, Raph. Turtles live long lives, but I’m not going to take any chances. I’m always wondering about your blood pressure.”

Raph sighed. “Alright, alright, doc. I get it.”

He jumped up on the table, swearing at the cold metal against his thighs and ass. Don hummed at he got his stethoscope and the blood pressure cuff out of the rolling cabinet. As much as Raph thought Don could be a rare smarmy piece of crap during medical procedures or check ups, he had to admit Don knew what he was doing. Don pulled out his records on Raph’s health over the years and took his heart rate, then his blood pressure.

“Resting heart rate is 60 bpm. Great. Blood pressure…” Don had that uncharacteristically arrogant look on his face again as he checked the deflating sleeve around Raph’s arm. Don’s eyes widened. “Hm. It’s 105 over 70. That’s…pretty good.”

A wide grin spread across Raph’s face. “I told ya, genius. I’m doing pretty great these days. Besides, I work out extra in addition to our ninja trainin’. Don’t act so surprised.”

Don sputtered. “I’m not surprised, Raph. I’m glad you’re healthy. I’m just… y’know, there’s always your level of stress and anger to consider, so that’s why I’m always concerned about you.”

Raph put his hands behind his head, shrugging. “Nah. Pretty happy. I get mad sometimes still, but I always let it out right away. Not like you, always hemmin’ and hawin’ over some crap every single day.”

Don scowled at him.

Raph chuckled as he considered the numerous nervous habits Don displayed over the years_: Tapping a pencil. Getting so obsessive over problems that he’d pace. Rubbing the back of his head whenever he was confused or worried. Drinking 6 cups of coffee on a good day. Not sleeping over 5 hours on most nights… scarfing pizza or sandwiches as quickly as he could before going back to work… Eating stores of easy to prepare snacks when he was really on a roll with a project late into the night in lieu of a real dinner or even leftover pizza. High salt snacks at that… and sweets. Hm. _

Raph studied Don for a moment and noticed the barest hint of a ridged crease over his eye ridges, across his forehead. Don always had under eye bags, visible when his mask was off. Don was reading over Raph’s chart, completely unaware of Raph’s observations.

“Whaddabout you, Donnie boy? Or should I say, Doctor Don? You practicin’ what you preach?”

Don jumped when Raph reached out to touch his shoulder. “What?”

“Jeez, Don. Calm down. I said, what about you? Do you practice what you preach with the rest of us?” 

“Oh! Yeah, ffft, o-of course I do.”

Raph narrowed his eyes. “Oh really? I’m not so sure about that, Donnie boy.”

Don huffed, tossing down the chart. “Fine. Here,” he shoved the stethoscope at Raph’s chest. “I’ll get up on the examination table and YOU can perform my physical, Doctor Raph.”

Raph hopped down. “Fine, whatever you say.” 

Raph noticed the leather straps that hung from the edges of the table. They only needed to use them when one of them was injured very badly and needed to be kept absolutely still during the procedures. He shuddered as he remembered the time years back when his brothers had helped Don strap him flat against the table, then secured his ankles at the end to keep him from kicking during a particularly painful series of stitches and bullet extractions. Raph got a terrible idea. Turning to glance at Don, he committed to his plan. 

Don climbed up on the table on his knees, unaware that Raph was going to give him a very thorough physical examination 

Raph spun around and firmly pushed down on the olive turtle’s carapace, flattening Don’s chest against the table, knees still supporting Don’s lower body. Don hit the cold metal with a thud.

“Ow, what are you doing, Raph?”

Raph grabbed the leather strap with his free hand and threaded it over the top of Don’s shell before yanking it tight and buckling it on the other side. It kept Don from moving forward, as the rounded portion of his shell was trapped on the other side of the wide strap. Before Don could think to lay perfectly flat and wriggle out of the binding backwards, Raph held one of his ankles in place and quickly fastened the leather strap around it, then the other. Satisfied with his work, Raph stood back to observe his new patient.

Don thrashed on the table, held fast by the leather restraints. Several failed attempts at reaching around to undo the leather strap across his carapace reminded Don of one of the major physical downsides to being a mutant turtle: reaching completely behind their backs was a challenge. The ankle straps held his legs apart on the end of the table, keeping his knees bent and his ass exposed.

Concluded in Chapter 14.


	14. Checkup (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checkup part 2 of 2: Donatello gets his checkup from Doctor Raph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I said I'd update chapter 13 with the second half but I realized it would make it easier for people to see that it's been updated this way. So here's part 2 of 2.
> 
> HEED THESE WARNINGS, PLEASE: Dubious Consent, forceful bondage. Med Kink, speculum play, probably not at all medically accurate portrayals of anything. Things are kinky in this one folks.
> 
> And also: If every fanfic (emphasis on FICtion) was totally accurate to real life, then almost every other smutty fic would begin with the character receiving anal going to the bathroom to empty their bowels and possibly cleaning out with an enema. I'm trying to speed things along here so we can get to turtle on turtle action, so I do not have anything like that. Let's just pretend Donnie happens to be squeaky clean before this drabble starts. XD Thank you.

“H-hey!” Don grunted, writhing in the restraints. He tried to pull himself from under the leather strap against his back, but it only resulted in his ass sticking out even further by his ankles. Grinning mischievously, Raph pulled the second strap over the table so that it lay flush and tight against the backs of Don’s thighs, then he fastened it on the other side. Don struggled when he felt the secondary restraints hold him in place, but Raph gave him a quick smack on the ass to stun.

“This is totally unnecessary and you know it.” Don couldn’t see Raph and found it difficult to turn his neck enough to see, but he could tell that his older brother was feeling quite pleased with himself.

“That’ll be enough of that,” Raph mockingly droned, pretending to sound like a clinical doctor. He rounded the table and put the stethoscope on. “If you’re not gonna behave, I’ll be forced to…subdue ya with a special procedure.”

Don wrinkled his beak. “Very funny.”

“Ah-ah. We mustn’t be a bad little turtle, or we won’t get a lollipop.” Raph placed the stethoscope under Don’s plastron as best he could- it was a tight fit between the cartilage and the table to which his patient was strapped. Don’s mouth opened and closed, but he couldn’t find anything to say. Raph was actually listening to his heart, so he supposed it wasn’t all that bad.

“That’s good, jus’ relax.” Raph gave Don a patronizing pat on the head before Don reached up and swatted his hand away. Raph listened to Don’s heartbeat, somewhat faint because he couldn’t quite reach deep enough beneath Don’s chest to position the device directly over his heart. But he heard the faint thumping through the plastron just as well. Don’s heart seemed to skip a few beats at first but beat away steadily after the olive turtle’s breathing slowed. Raph finished timing and wrote something down on the clipboard.

“Well? You’re trying to be the doctor. What is it?” Don snapped.

Raph smirked at him. “Resting heart rate is 110. Ya really need to calm down.”  
Don just rolled his eyes.

Raph put the blood pressure sleeve onto Don’s right arm and squeezed the rubber bulb to inflate it. Don swallowed thickly as he felt his pulse beat against the sleeve while it slowly deflated. He’d just check it later himself, as he suspected Raph wouldn’t read it correctly, anyway.

Raph clicked his tongue at him. “Tsk tsk, your blood pressure could be better. What have I told ya about all that coffee and salty instant food?”

“If it’s high, it’s because I’m…I’m annoyed with you! And I’ve been uh, struggling in a weird position.” It was a legitimate reason, Don knew, but he still thought it sounded a bit like an excuse the more he talked.

Scrawling down the numbers, Raph cleared his throat. “Well, unfortunately your readings weren’t very good. I’m afraid I’m gonna have ta give ya a thorough examination before I can give ya my treatment.”

Don rested his chin on his forearms, rolling his eyes again. “You’re the worst pretend-doctor I’ve ever seen. Now you can go ahead and undo the straps. I’ll check my readings later--”

He was stopped short by Raph thrusting a glass thermometer near his face.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Donatello, but the examination is far from over. Now open wide, I’m takin’ your temperature.”

Don stared at the thermometer, then looked up at Raph’s wolfish grin. Still irritated at Raph’s poor imitation of an uppity physician, Don set his mouth in a tight line. “Mmm-mm.” He hummed in disagreement.

Shooting a disappointed scowl at Don, Raph turned back towards the rolling supplies cart and rifled through one of the upper drawers. Don craned his neck as far as he dared without straining too much, but he couldn’t see around his brother’s broad back. He heard a cap being unscrewed and a wet squeezing noise. Raph moved away from the small side table just enough for Don to see that the sounds he heard were a tube of lubricant being opened.

“N-now hold on-!” Don stammered as Raph moved behind him. “That’s not for rectal temperature, Raph!”

“I’ll get ya five new thermometers, Donnie, if it means ya won’t squawk at me.”

Don struggled again, but found it useless to wriggle free of the tight leather straps holding him down. He couldn’t shift his legs, either, because of the strap across the back of his thighs and the restraints around his ankles. His ass was elevated, legs spread, and he was completely at Raph’s mercy.

Don felt a poke at his tightly tucked tail. He yelped in surprise and felt his tail twitch in response. Unfortunately, it was all the movement Raph needed to get a tight grip on the appendage and pry it up and away from his private area. Donatello gaped in indignation at this crude disregard for his privacy and wriggled his hips, trying to pull his tail out of the increasingly tight grip.

“Hey! Y-you can’t just grab me there—AUGH!” He squeaked when he felt the cold, wet tip of the thermometer poke his exposed anus. Don clenched around it and bucked his hips forward as best he could in his restraints, trying to prevent Raph from pushing the rigid object further into his hole.

“You should know better than ta squirm around when I’m tryin’ to insert somethin’ like this,” Raph scolded. “I thought you might cooperate, but I guess I’ll have to use more force.”

Raph pried his tail away from his asshole once again and before Don could so much as flick his tail, the cold slippery object pushed into his puckered hole and into his rectum a few inches.

“Augh!” Don cried out. “C-cold…”

It wasn’t large, not even a half an inch in diameter, but it was an uncomfortable feeling, made more uncomfortable by the hands spreading his cheeks apart to hold the rigid thing in place.

Raph held the thermometer steady, using his other hand to firmly grip Don’s backside. Don’s tail trembled, knowing he had no choice but to keep still for safety’s sake. It wouldn’t be difficult for the slippery glass thermometer to get lost inside him, and he really didn’t want to have to explain THAT to Leonardo or Michelangelo.

“This is why ya shoulda cooperated earlier like a good little turtle.” He drones.

Don pursed his lips, blushing. Somehow it made the whole thing even more humiliating knowing he was being addressed while a rectal thermometer was pushed inside him.

“Now stay still,” Raph murmured, and he used a piece of medical tape to secure the thermometer in place. Don held his tail as high as he could without straining his muscles as Raph left him there for a moment.

Then Raph patted him on the rump and said, “I’ll be back in just a few minutes to check your temperature. Don’t go anywhere.”

“You sick bastard.” Don growled. Raph chuckled and he heard him step briskly out of the lab.

Don bit his lower lip as he clenched slightly around the thermometer, feeling the tape pulling at his skin. Raph had securely fastened the tape around the thermometer, then twisted the longer sticky sides to adhere to his cheeks. He relaxed only slightly when he was certain that his mate had done this mindfully. It felt strange, having something so small and rigid stimulating the nerve endings in his anus when he was used to the heat and thickness and wetness of Raphael’s tongue or his rough fingers or his large member. It was just enough to keep him on his proverbial toes, but somehow frustrating and humiliating in a new and exciting way; it left him with a reminder of just how slight the stimulation was, but stimulation nonetheless.

Don’s breath hitched as he felt a rush of heat in his lower plastron. His penis swelled and bulged against the slit in the cartilage there. He’d known for a while that he got off on humiliation and rough treatment, but it was unexpected that he’d get hard from Raph’s clinical treatment of him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Raph returned and pulled the tape off, then eased the glass thermometer out of his ass. He heard the thermometer clink on the tray next to the table.

“Y-you _will_ sterilize that, Raphael!”

“Of course, genius. Even I know that.”

“So…” Don cleared his throat, his mouth suddenly dry. “What did you have to run off for?”

Raph placed a metal object on the table by Don’s ankles, and Don’s dick twitched when he recognized the unmistakable weightiness in the sound of stainless steel.

“Oh. This n’ that. Now, enough questions. We’ll proceed with your checkup.”

Don gulped.

“I found something really interesting in the cabinet here. What are ya doin’ with this thing?”

Raph held a metal contraption out in front of him. It was a speculum Don had found in a bin of medical clinic refuse. Don had sterilized it and ensured it worked properly, then kept it in his supply cabinet just in case they needed it. They could never be too prepared when it came to the bizarre series of injuries they’d sustained over the years. Don had counted them lucky that they’d never had to use a speculum for any sort of invasive procedures for rectal trauma. Raph had come close with a bullet to the left butt cheek some years back, but nothing so desperate thus far had come up, thankfully.

“Raphael, you put that back…right now.” Don tried his best to sound forceful and authoritative, but his voice wavered.

“Hm. I don’t think I will; I’m the doc now, remember?” Raph kept the object in his restrained patient’s field of vision, turning the small knobs and testing the contraption’s limits. Don’s eyes widened and his jaw hung open as Raph opened the speculum all the way, a good 3-4” diameter, and then turned the knobs back to close it again. Raph noticed the look on his mate’s face and gave him a sadistic smirk.

Breaking character for just a moment, Raph kissed Don on the beak and stroked his shell gently. “Use our safeword if ya don’t wanna find out.” He whispered lowly.

Don chewed on his lip. He had to admit that the idea of being spread wider intrigued him, but he was very anxious about what Raph had planned for the other metal object laying on the exam table by his feet. His trapped cock twitched within his plastron, and he nodded his head in agreement.

“Alright, then. Movin’ on.” Raph exclaimed brightly. Maybe just a little too brightly, Don thought, but the haze of his arousal started to cloud his mind.

Raph moved behind Don once more, and the purple-clad turtle trembled as his heart thudded in his chest with anticipation. Don heard the rustling of something on the station next to the exam table, and more wet noises as Raph hummed, not unlike how Don would hum to himself during routine procedures. It sparked some irritation in him, as he recognized Raph wanted him to know the tables had turned… but he couldn’t help wondering if he had overdone it a little in the past. After all, he thought, he wasn’t an actual licensed physician. Maybe he had been getting a little cocky, and at his own family’s expense, too.

“Mr. Donatello, yer gonna feel a little discomfort as I lubricate cha.” Raph’s voice had a husky edge to it, raising Don’s suspicions.

Don furrowed his eye ridges in confusion.

“W-why would lubricating me cause discomf—Ungh!!”

Another rigid device was inserted without warning. This one didn’t feel cold as the thermometer had, but as it forced its way deeper into Don’s bottom he gritted his teeth. It pinched a bit on initial entry before it came to a stop and Don felt something rounded and plastic press against him, lodged between his cheeks.

“Say ‘aaaah,’” came Raph’s low voice from behind him.

And then Donatello felt a strange pressure and cold wetness flooded his ass. He let out a low, keening cry as the pressure built within him, and he realized that Raph must be using a plastic syringe to fill him with an obscene amount of lubricant.

Don cried out again as Raph pushed the plastic tube harder against his backside, trying in vain to move his hips forward and escape some of the discomfort. Raph reached one of his hands around to grip his hip and steadied him. Then Raph pushed the plunger all the way down and sent the rest of the lubricant flooding into his mate’s trapped body. “Agh!! T-that’s cold!” Don whined.

“Now,” Raph purred. “I’m gonna need ya to keep yer ass good and tight. Don’t want all of my prep work leaking out, do we?”

“N-no,” Don gasped.

Raph held the plastic syringe firm against Don’s backside even though it was empty. He slapped the soft buttocks exposed to him and Don yelped. “You’ll address me as Doctor!”

“No, Doctor!”

“That’s better. Ya might still get yer lollipop after all.” Raph chuckled, pulling the plastic syringe out and placing it on the tray. Don clenched his ass as tight as he could to prevent the lubricant from leaking out, legs shaking.

Just as suddenly as Raph had penetrated him with the plastic nozzle from the syringe, Don felt the hard, cold, metal tip of the speculum nudge against his vulnerable opening.

“Now this is gonna be uncomfortable, but yer a big boy, ain’t cha?”

“Nghhnnm…” Don groaned.

Raph pinched the soft flesh on his lower ass cheek and Don yelped. “Ain’t cha?!” He repeated.

“Y-yes, Doctor…”

“Good boy. Now relax, breathe.” Raph crooned, pressing the unforgiving stainless steel apparatus against Don’s hole with a gentle but firm hand. Don stopped clenching his ass and the speculum slid in. Unexpanded, the speculum was about 2” wide, and it flared up and out slightly towards the back. Don gritted his teeth as the first flat portion pressed into his passage.

Now he understood why Raph had filled him with so much lubricant. The cold metal made Don hyper aware of inch after inch of the speculum as Raph pushed it in further.

Finally, Raph gave a final firm push and Don grunted as it slid home and the smooth flared base tickled his cheeks. Don’s tail twitched and trembled above the steel invading his ass, and his cock tumbled free beneath him as the blunt head of the speculum grazed his prostate. He squeezed his eyes shut against the myriad of new sensations.

“That’s a good little turtle,” Raph traced lazy circles across Don’s round cheeks, watching the olive skin ripple and twitch beneath his finger at the ticklish sensation. Don’s hole clenched around the speculum and his tail quivered. “Now I’m gonna need ya to relax as much as possible.”

“O…okay, D-doctor.” Don stammered, feeling the full force of his anticipation in his chest.

Raph gave him a consolatory pat on his pert backside before he began to turn the knobs on either side of the speculum. At first, Don couldn’t tell much of a difference other than what felt like a little cold air against his bottom. Then the pressure against the sides of his rectum grew and it felt similar to when Raph fingered him…then it stretched to the width of Raph’s impressive cock, and Don was moaning and trying to thrust his hips as his nerve endings reacted to the stimulation against his anus.

“Hmm, ain’t ya the responsive little patient?” Raph chuckled, dragging his thumb across Don’s inner thigh.

“Aghh… ah, it’s…it’s…it feels so -!” Don panted.

“Just wait,” Grinning, Raph turned the knobs all the way to their limit.

Don’s jaw dropped and his eyes went glassy and wide as he felt stretched so wide open that he was sure he felt a draft inside him. He strained against the leather straps, his muscles nearly spent from this whole ordeal. He keened as the speculum opened to its full dialation, spreading him wide open for Raph to see inside his pink passage.

“Aaaaohhhhh G-god… Ungh, Raph!”

Something inside Raph twisted at how completely vulnerable and defeated Donatello sounded, his voice high and breathless.

Raph carefully inserted his forefinger in through the speculum and pressed down on the pink, quivering walls within.

“O-Oh!” Don cried out in surprise. He inadvertently clenched his muscles, straining against the speculum. “Ah… ah, it h-hurts.” He whimpered.

“Safe word?” Raph inquired.

He was met with silence as he watched Don’s ass stretch around the device.

“N-not yet.” Came Don’s reply.

Raph turned the knobs back to size the speculum down a little bit, and then he smacked Don’s ass again, watching the pink, wet flesh within jump around the intrusion.

He reached beneath to palm Don’s dick, jerking him off slowly as he watched his mate’s soft insides quiver.

The stretching sensation made Don feel so full, fuller than he’d ever been. His eyes rolled up into his head and he nearly drooled at the sensory overload between his engorged penis being rubbed closer to orgasm and the intense vulnerability of his back passage.

“O-oh, oh! Hahhh…R-raph, I’m going to--!”

Cold air rushed into his ass and he realized Raph blew lightly against his buttocks while he jerked him off. That was it. Don erupted all over Raph’s hand with a hoarse groan.

Raph immediately brought his hand down to pump himself while he watched Don’s ass contract around the speculum, imagining those pink fleshy walls squeezing his cock as he thrust inside. He couldn’t fuck Don while he was on the examination table due to the height, but he could sure as hell imagine it.

Within seconds, he’d worked himself into a frenzy and came hard, cum shooting up onto the examination table. A stray rope of seed painted Don’s round ass, and through heavy lidded eyes Raph watched as a drop splashed inside the gaping orifice. His eyes rolled into his head and he released entirely with a loud churr.

Panting, Raph dialed the speculum back down to its closed position and slowly pulled it out. Don was almost completely out of it by this time, letting out short gasps and churrs as he recovered from his overwhelming orgasm.

When they’d finally recovered, Don swallowed thickly.

“R-Raph? Er, I mean… Doctor?”

“Yeah?”

“What was that other metal thing you went to get?”

“O-oh, yeah…” Raph puffed, picking up the final tool. “This is to keep ya from leakin’ lube all over the place.”

“Huh? To keep me from leaking—Aaugh!!” Don began, then he cried out as he was filled by a cold, heavy object that spread him to almost the same width as the speculum as it popped inside him. This felt different from everything else; it was a firm weight within him.

“Ahh! Really, Raph! It’s so cold!” He whined indignantly.

Raph finished pushing the butt plug inside his mate, and tapped the flared base. “It’s a necessary procedure, yanno. Gotta keep that ass of yers good and lubed.”

Don shifted experimentally as best he could within his restraints, and felt the plug brush against his prostate. He was rapidly hardening again.

“I-if you’ll finally let me out of these, I’ll let you bill me for the checkup, Doctor.” He puffed breathlessly.

Raph caressed his bottom and then moved to unbuckle each of the straps.

“I just hope ya got the right insurance premiums.”

“What?” Don laughed, finally free of the leather straps and rubbing his knees.

“I dunno, I ain’t a doctor,” Raph shrugged with a grin.

“You don’t do a bad job, though.” Don murmured, holding onto Raph as he jumped down from the examination table. “Now can we take this kinky little operation to a more comfortable setting?” He placed his hand against the heavy plug. “I don’t think I can keep this thing inside me much longer.”

“Sounds good to me, genius.” Planting a kiss on Don’s head, Raph lead him towards his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love getting comments! Keeps me motivated while working through the rest of these drabbles. :) Still a few more to go that I've got planned. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this. <3


	15. Illustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was doodling and thought I'd do something from the Seasonal Changes bit.

Sketched quickly, my style for them is wonky and sort of a combination of different versions (80s plus 2003).


	16. A Compromising Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During spring maintenance, Don gets himself into a compromising position...Raph takes advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: takes place shortly after the “Seasonal Changes” drabbles, so Don is still a bit pudgy from gaining weight during the winter in this drabble…you’ll soon see why I’m noting that, haha!)
> 
> WARNING: Non-Consensual elements, inappropriate use of chemicals (Don't use WD-40 as lube in real life), and Raph being a bit of a jerk. Also Surprise, it's Leo!

“Y’sure this is necessary, Genius? I’m gettin’ bored just hearin’ ya talk about spring maintenance, much less actually doin’ all this.”

“Yes, Raph. I’m absolutely certain it’s necessary. Leo and Mikey are already checking the outside perimeters, and they’re not complaining.” Despite Don’s admonishment of Raph, his tone remained light and chipper.

“Well alright, if ya say so.” Raph shifted as he walked along behind Don, hefting the bag of equipment and tools Don tasked him with delivering to each checkpoint.

They walked through one of the more isolated tunnels in their territory; one they seldom used unless they had to find an alternate escape or way back in. Don had installed a surveillance system on the outside of one outlet, which lead out to a relatively empty drainage ditch on the outskirts of town. Winter had finally given way to the first hints of spring, and all four brothers were restless and ready to get out of the lair as much as possible.

Every year, Don performed maintenance on their systems once the cold thawed, but this year he’d opted to ask for help so they could get on with the rest of their spring cleaning and chores. He’d been a little embarrassed about neglecting this particular tunnel’s system, having skipped it the year before.

They arrived at the end of the tunnel, a small room where several pipes and openings allowed daylight to shine through from the drainage ditch beyond. This was one of the few areas they considered their territory that ended up on ground level, since it had a low-lying outlet.

Don knelt by a particularly small opening in the wall. Raph looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see that daylight and the marshy land beyond was only a foot away through the crumbling walls of the sewer system.

“Okay, Leo should be coming around this wall on the outside soon. I’ll retrieve the surveillance equipment and he can report later on any changes in the immediate area.” Don explained, putting his own duffel bag on the ground and pulling out a screwdriver. He handed his shell com to Raph. “Mikey or Leo might call, so I’ll hand this over to you. I don’t want to drop it in the stream outside.”

“Uhh…” Raph looked at the size of the opening as he placed the shell com in his belt. “Don, you sure this is a good idea?”

“Yeah, I do this every year. It’s a quick in and out job. Besides, we’ve been lucky that none of our enemies found this entrance, but I’d like to be prepared just in case.”

Raph frowned, looking at his mate, and then the hole. Don had not been as self-conscious about the small amount of weight he’d put on over the holidays recently, and Raph had reassured him that if he really worried about it he could easily lose it again when the weather warmed up. But now, Raph wasn’t so sure Don could fit through the opening with the little bit of extra pudge.

Don noticed Raph staring at him. “What?” He snapped.

“Uh, how do I put it delicately…Don, ya might wanna wait and let Leo or Mikey do this or we can take the long way around an’ get it from the outside—“

Don put his hands on his hips. “Are you saying you think I’m too _fat_ to get through, now?”

“N-no, Donnie, I just,” Raph smacked himself on the forehead. He’d worked so hard to reassure his mate and here he was bringing it up. “Agh, I’m gonna regret this…I think the uh, changes to yer physique over the winter might make it a tight fit.”

Raph would never consider Don a particularly stubborn turtle…under normal circumstances. But when it came to his role as the maintenance and science guy, Don would let nothing get in his way. The brothers had experienced enough ludicrous inventions gone wrong until they finally worked to know this. Add a sensitive issue like his slightly pudgy middle, and it was a recipe for the most stubborn Don ever.

Don folded his arms over his chest, glaring at Raph. “Thanks a lot. It’ll be fine, and you’re here to help just in case, right?”

“Y-yeah…” Raph was selecting his words very carefully. The last thing he needed in the middle of spring cleaning and maintenance was an angry mate fuming at him. “Alright, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ya know I’m not criticizin’ ya, Don. Just sayin’.”

Don huffed and crouched down, placing his hands inside the opening. He shot Raph a pointed glare. “Watch and learn,” He leaned inside the hole, angling himself a little to account for his carapace’s domed shape. The opening was rectangular but the had a dome shape to the top, possibly for drainage pipes that never got installed. Raph watched Don’s head, arms and shoulders disappear into the small opening.

After a few moments of squirming and shifting, Don had squeezed through the hole so his lower body just below his waist was the only part visible to Raph. Don grunted and called to him from the outside. “Okay, I’m going to start taking it down.”

“Alright.” Raph droned. He sighed and sat by the duffel bag, watching Don’s legs flex slightly as he maneuvered his upper body around outside. Raph caught a glimpse of his tail peeking out from under his shell, and gave it a playful pinch.

“Dammit!” Don cried, tensing up, and Raph grinned to himself from inside the darkened tunnel.

“Sorry, Donnie-boy.”

“Raph! You made me drop my screwdriver. It’s in the stream, and I don’t have a spare with me.” Don did not sound pleased.

“So just get it!” Raph called.

“Give me a sec,” Don grunted. His shell scraped around on the lip of the opening and he kicked at the floor, pushing himself through to his waist. Raph heard a muffled curse and noticed he’d stopped moving.

“Don, you okay?”

“Ungh… hang on, I think…” More squirming, and Raph saw that his lower plastron pressed against the brick. Don’s feet were planted firmly against the floor for leverage, but he wasn’t moving.

“Don?" 

“Mmm…I’ve just gotta angle myself—“ 

Raph watched in amusement as his mate’s lower half wiggled back and forth to no avail. No matter what Don did, his middle wouldn’t squeeze through with the extra couple of inches of flesh rounding out his once-flat plastron.

“Um. I think I might be need a little help getting all the way through.”

“Don’t say I didn’t tell ya so,” Raph patted his lower carapace. “But ya can really be one stubborn turtle.”

Don groaned. “You can gloat about it later, Raph. For now, give me a push?”

Raph stood up and grabbed Don’s hips, realizing that the hole from which his mate’s backside protruded was the perfect height for—

“Raph?”

“Right! Sorry,” Raph gave Don a shove, but all he succeeded in accomplishing was scratching Don’s carapace against the brick and evoking a muttered string of curse words from the other side of the wall. “Don? Ya alright?” he called.

“Ungh, no,” his voice was punctuated with some fumbling and grunting. “Let me push against the wall out here for more leverage while you push.”

Raph gave Don another push, but he couldn’t budge him past the opening any further. Don grunted and strained his hands against the outside of the wall, but it did nothing.

“Fergit about the screwdriver, Donnie. Leo can get it.” Raph gently patted the underside of Don’s plastron across his waist. “You ain’t gonna like it, but ya ain’t fittin’ through.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Don sighed. “Okay, I’m coming back through.”

Bending over to pick up the tool bag, Raph looked back over his shoulder. “Good idea. Whaddya say we get back to the lair and then we can see about going out to visit April and Casey?”

Don was grunting and canting his hips up, legs splayed awkwardly, pushing against the wall with one of his feet.

“Uh, Donnie?” Raph carefully reached down and placed his hands on either side of Don’s carapace and tugged him backwards. 

“Owww!” Don nearly kicked him in the stomach. “My shoulders are scraping the sides! _Don’t_-! Hang on—“

Raph quirked an eye ridge upward. “Everything alright?”

Don strained some more, feet scuffling uselessly against the floor before his lower body sagged against Raph’s grip. Raph could hear him panting through the opening.

“Um, I think…” He puffed. “I think I’m stuck.” 

“Well, shit. Hang on, Don. I think we’ve got some WD-40 or somethin’ in here that I can put on yer shell.”

Raph rifled through the bag and found the can.

He removed the cap and began to spray it on the top of Don’s shell through the opening when he realized Don was talking to someone outside.

“…Anyway, everything’s looking good. Mikey said he’d take the other side of the system. He should meet us back at the lair in 15.” _**Leo’s**_ voice.

Raph smacked his forehead. Ugh, just what they needed. He listened in.

“O-oh, great. Uh. So listen, Leo, I’ve got kind of a situation here.”

Raph rolled his eyes at Don’s sheepish tone. Always trying to please the big blue boy scout.

“What’s the matter?” Came Leo’s reply, taut with urgency.

“I’m kind of…having some trouble getting out, so—“

Leo interrupted him. “What?! Hold on, Donnie, I’ve got you.”

Raph growled in irritation. He had the situation perfectly under control, and Leo had to show up and immediately assume he knows what’s best; as if Leo didn’t know Raph had gone with Don. Why didn’t he ask about him?

_I’ll show Fearless who’s REALLY got Donnie’s back._

“Ah, that probably won’t be necessary, Leo.” Don’s voice was high with embarrassment, and Raph could see his lower half tensing in another attempt at backing through the opening. Raph made up his mind.

Yanking Don’s tail up, he blew softly over his mate’s sensitive opening. Don had been in the middle of explaining to Leo that he would need to squeeze backwards instead of forwards, but he stopped short when he felt Raph’s warm breath across his backside.

Raph heard Don’s surprised yelp and grinned wickedly.

_Explain that to the boy in blue_, he mentally quipped at Don.

“Are you hurt?” Leo worried, putting his hand on Don’s shoulder. Don’s cheeks were growing hot. He hoped Leo wouldn’t figure out what was happening on the other side of the wall…

“No, I’m fine! I’m just…I need you to help me get my shoulders back through, heh…” Don let out a nervous laugh, moving his arm a little to demonstrate to Leo where his rear deltoids on either side were wedged against the brick opening. “It was a lot easier to get through than it’s been backing out, unfortunately.”

“Well, okay, if you’re sure that’s the best option.” Leo hesitantly put his hands on each of Don’s shoulders, squeezing the muscles there experimentally to see how much give they had. “I don’t want to scrape your under arms or dislocate anything pushing you back. Are you sure I shouldn’t just pull you through? You used to climb in and out of this outlet all the time.”

Don blushed.

“Well, apparently that was before my metabolism slowed.”

Leo looked uncomfortable. He’d not forgotten Don’s crying spell during practice over the holidays. “Ah, okay. Sure. Only if you’re certain, Don.” He said brightly, perhaps too brightly.

“Yes, Leo, I’m absolutely certain this is the best option. If you’ll help me fit my shoulders back through, I should back out the way I came just fine,” Don spoke in a pointedly clear tone, trying to hint at Raph to cut it out because he was coming back through soon.

Leo narrowed his eyes at Don’s unusual behavior, but agreed and started to push on his arms. He dug a thumb into Don’s firm deltoid, squeezing the semi-pliable flesh back into the tunnel opening.

Don shifted his hips, using his knees for leverage on the other side of the wall in the meantime, attempting to tug himself back. Leo popped Don’s left shoulder back through just as Raph leaned in and swiped his tongue against the underside of Don’s lifted tail. Don flinched, letting out a small cry.

“Oh, no! Don, did I hurt y-“ Leo began, and lost his footing in the slippery marsh ground, falling against the wall. “Whoa!!”

Don pursed his lips as two very arousing things happened simultaneously: Raph spread his vulnerable bottom and tongued him from behind, and out in front, Leo’s musky crotch fell right against his face.

Leo scrambled to regain his footing, grabbing onto Don’s head with both hands reflexively. His foot slipped on the mossy rocks again and he pressed his lower plastron against Don’s beak by accident. Raph wriggled his tongue into Don’s tight hole, and Don let out a moan—breathing hot, moist air right across the slit in Leo’s plastron housing his cock. 

Leo squirmed at the sensation, and flushed as he looked down and saw the top of his brother’s head against his crotch. He pushed away, flustered, as his dick sprang to attention at the visual and sensory stimulation suddenly assailing his body. It didn’t help matters at all that his engorged dick tumbled free of his plastron and brushed against Don’s gaping lips before he could get clear without stumbling again.

Don and Leo stared at each other for a moment, unblinking with wide eyes, before Leo stammered an apology and attempted to hide his rigid dick from his younger brother. Don was hanging out of the wall, blushing and mouth open as he breathed unevenly.

What Leo could not have known at that moment was that Don was straining against two lubricated fingers pushing inside him, massaging his prostate as he was wedged in place and unable to do much about it. Leo quirked an eye ridge at his brother. Don had the strangest look on his face, a mixture of shame and annoyance…and something else. Arousal?

Raph, half blinded by jealousy at the sounds echoing back to him inside the dark room, jabbed his fingers against Don’s prostate just then and crooked them, pressing even harder into Don’s rectum. He pulled his fingers out and gave Don a slap on the ass, grinning wickedly when he heard Don’s yelp.

_Explain this to Leo, Genius._

Raph reached into the bag and found what he was looking for- something to mark Donatello as his. Pulling Don’s tender ass cheek taut, he flipped the cap off of a black grease paint marker and wrote out the words _Raphael was here_ upon the smooth olive skin. He pressed as hard as he dared, silently challenging Don to read the words through sensation alone.

“L-Leo-! I need- h-he’s… ah!” Don moaned, squirming.

Raph leaned forward and dragged his teeth against Don’s other plump cheek in warning. Then he opened his jaw wider and bit down on the soft roundness as though Don’s ass was a ripe peach. He sucked for good measure before releasing the flesh. Don cried out and kicked at him, to no avail.

Raph sat back to admire his handiwork… One of Don’s cheeks defaced with grease paint proclaiming that Raph had been there, and a rapidly darkening patch where he’d bitten that quivering olive-green ass. In between, Don’s tail twitched revealing the clenching pink opening Raph had opened up with his tongue and fingers.

He really, really hoped Leonardo would see it when they got back to the lair.

“S-stop it!” Don murmured quietly, as though to himself, squirming in his confines. Something about Don’s tone was music to Leo’s ears; the shift in pitch and the strained timbre sent electric shocks right to Leo’s crotch. Leo’s cock, nearly purple with the blood stiffening the organ, twitched.

Leo could smell the pheromones pouring off of the purple-clad turtle, a breathless churr escaping Don’s throat sealed the deal.

“Ngh… I’m sorry, Donnie. I don’t know why—“ Leo stammered, before Don reached forward and pulled Leo closer by the hip.

Following his base instincts, Leo took the scent filling the air and the sounds his brother was making as a sign that he wasn’t just imagining the sexual subtext in Donatello’s strange behavior.

Leo closed his eyes and took Don’s head between his hands. He thrust his hips forward, tapping his dripping erection first against Don’s soft lips, then stuffed Don’s mouth with his swollen member.

Don grunted against the pressure assailing his backside, whining in his throat as Raph gave his hips a not-so-gentle shove against the wall. He had extremely limited mobility in his current predicament, but he wriggled his shoulders as he squirmed in an attempt at pressing back into Raph’s thick, searching fingers. Leo felt him retreating, and pressed his hips forward as quick as he dared, the head of his dick pushing against the back of Don’s throat. Don breathed through his nostrils around Leo’s thickness, swirling his tongue to hasten his oldest brother’s completion.

Raph sprayed a little WD-40 onto his hand, lubed himself up (NOTE: Don't attempt this IRL, it's not a safe lubricant), and rubbed the head of his cock against Don’s bottom to wordlessly indicate to his mate that he was about to get pounded. Don churred as he felt the head of Raph’s thick cock push against his hole, the vibrations from his throat shooting up and down Leo’s dick. Leo breathlessly uttered a quick apology as his hips stuttered against Don’s face.

Raph pushed inside Don’s tight channel, gripping Don’s hips so he wouldn’t thrust too hard and risk hurting him or inadvertently wedging the smaller turtle further into the opening. His thrusts were short but brutal, pounding into Don’s prostate with the intention of getting him off as quickly as possible.

Don almost forgot how or why he was there in the first place, giving into the overwhelming, intoxicating sensation of being stuffed at both ends. He keened, high pitched and muffled around Leo’s dick.

Leo’s restraint shattered as he felt Don’s tongue lave around his shaft. Placing his hands on the outermost planes of Don’s shoulders to avoid hurting Don’s neck, he squeezed and pushed his hips deeper, desperate for more wet slick warmth against his pulsating cock.

“O-oh, ah, Donnie, I’m gonna—“ Leo stuttered, squeezing him and pushing against his upper body. Don felt his shoulders slip back through the opening with the force of Leo’s fingers kneading and compressing his upper arms. He gave Leo a gentle suck and Leo erupted inside Don’s mouth just as Raph dragged Don’s ass back onto his cock on the other side of the wall.

Don squeaked as Leo’s dick popped free of his mouth with a lewd, wet noise. A final hot strand of Leo’s cum splashed over his beak and mask. Confused for the briefest moment at the loss of tightness around his middle, Don tumbled back into Raph’s grip, hands catching the sides of the opening in the wall to avoid falling backwards completely. He blinked for a moment in the darkness of the room before he realized he was fully seated on Raph’s dick, hot calloused hands on his hips.

Raph pulled back for a moment before slamming back inside, pumping Don’s ass full of seed. Don moaned and let go of the opening, sinking slowly down on the floor of the room with his ass raised in the air as Raph finished thrusting through his orgasm. Raph pulled out just before he finished and watched through half-lidded eyes as he painted Don’s abused bottom with a rope of cum.

Don, finally free, reached beneath himself and began jacking off. He came within seconds, spilling his seed onto the dark stone floor and resting on his forearms.

Raph collapsed to the side, stroking Don’s thighs as their breathing evened out, echoing against the stone walls.

“What’s… what just happened?” Leo’s voice startled the exhausted turtles.

Don jumped up, looking through the opening. Leo peered in at him.

“L-Leo, I can explain-!” Don croaked. Raph squeezed up against him, pushing him out of the way as he peered through the opening.

“Don got stuck in the wall, an’ I fucked him. That answer ya question, Fearless?” He snarled.

Leo’s cheeks flushed dark. “Raph, why didn’t you say anything?! You could have helped him if you were back there!”

Raph smirked. “I was helpin’ him, then ya showed up. We were doin’ just fine.”

Don shoved Raph and peered out at Leo, who blushed even more when he saw the glistening of his own cum still adorning Don’s face.

“S-sorry about this. We’ll discuss it more back in the lair. Uh. Until then, could you get my screwdriver? It fell in the stream.”

Leo blinked at Don, shrugged, and turned back to search for the tool.

“Thanks, Leo! Meet you back at the lair!” Don called, then turned back to glare at Raph.

“What the HELL were you doing?!” He hissed, grabbing a rag from the tool bag to wipe his face. 

“I was helpin’ ya. It worked, didn’t it? Ya ain’t still stuck in the wall, right?” Raph shrugged, sitting back.

Don huffed, embarrassed. Sitting up on his heels as he finished wiping the cum off his beak. He blushed when he felt a warm trickle of cum leak from his hole. He couldn’t turn to look at his ass, but he had a feeling Raph had done a number on it.

“You owe me some serious after-care when we get back to the lair…and please don’t tell Mikey about this.” Don winced as he got to his feet. His ass, middle, knees, and shoulders were sore. “Ooh, my stomach is so sore,” He pouted as he rubbed his plastron where he’d gotten hung up. “I guess I’ve still got a little extra weight on me.” 

“An’ yet yer hot enough that ya got spit-roasted by two turtles in one day.” Raph announced. 

Don’s face turned three shades of red and he quickly turned to walk back to the lair.

“J-just get the tools, please.” He stammered.

Raph chuckled as he watched Don walk by, the grease paint still visible if he angled his head just right. “I’ll draw you a hot bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellp. That was a ride. I incorporated spit-roasting with Leo x Don x Raph because the opportunity was just too perfect. Also chubby!Don is something the world needs. Comments always welcome. Thank you for reading!


	17. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a fluffy detour to give poor Don time to recover from all the rough handling. ;) 
> 
> Wrote this one just now, on a whim.

Cuddling

Raph shifted as he put his muscular arm around Don, allowing his mate a little extra room to lean in. Don churred quietly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against Raph’s bicep.

Don had his knees drawn up to his plastron under the soft covers, tilted inwards towards Raph’s thighs.

“Mmm…I’m glad we still do this sometimes.” Don murmured softly.

“What, make a killer pillow fort?”

“No, silly,” Don placed his hand on Raph’s, tracing the veins and scales on his knuckles. “Cuddle like this.”

Raph gently pulled his hand away from Don’s tracing finger tips and folded his larger hand around Don’s. Bringing it up to his beak, he planted a kiss against Don’s forefinger.

“Me too,” He looked down at Don’s exposed shoulder. “Ya warm enough?”

Don looked up at him, his half-closed dark eyes meeting Raph’s amber gaze. He smiled sleepily. “I’m fine.”

Raph put his palm against Don’s arm. “Ya always feel so cold.” He paused. “I…worry, yanno.”

Don scooted closer to Raph, turning himself slightly so that he was practically curled around Raph’s strong torso. He brought his arm around to rest on Raph’s upper plastron, lazily tracing the weathered shell. “Mmm…that’s why I have a big buff heat lamp to keep me warm on these cold nights.”

Raph flashed Don a reassuring smile, but he found himself remembering back to when they were small children, and Splinter had provided them with as many old blankets and rags he could find to keep them warm during a particularly harsh winter in the sewers.

_The young turtles had played during the day and built a fort with the blankets, but come night time there had been an impromptu game of capture the flag with the blankets, each one fighting for their share of the warm rags. _

_Don hadn’t done as well as the others, struggling to keep up when Mikey and Leo used their acrobatic skills to pluck blankets from the fort and refusing to shove the others with brute force, like Raph had. Don hesitated, Raph remembered, cautioning them that they might rip the blankets. He’d eventually given up and retreated to his own corner with one small tattered rag, anxiously watching his brothers spar and laugh. Mikey had pilfered two warm polar fleece scraps while Leo and Raph argued over who got to keep the dirty comforter in the pile. _

_They were at that age where they sometimes treated each other affectionately, but boyish roughhousing and the blossoming angst of adolescence were right around the corner. Bursts of aggression and competitive behavior punctuated what was otherwise a close-knit and loving brotherly bond between the four with increasing frequency during that time._

_Sometime during that night, Raph woke to the sound of sniffling in their small room. He was tangled in between Mikey and Leo, and carefully removed their limbs from his body to search for the source of the sound. It wasn't difficult. Donnie was wrapped up in the small blanket he’d kept for himself, folding his olive legs up to his chest as he shivered against the cold lair floor. After they'd laughed at Donnie for his awkwardness during the game, he'd sequestered himself in a corner away from the others. For reasons Raph didn't yet understand, Don often withdrew when faced with what he felt was evidence of his weakness compared to his brothers._

_Raph grabbed Leo’s comforter and crawled over to his brother, placing it flat on the floor next to their pile. Don looked up at him, eyes wet from crying. Raph put a finger to his lips, indicating that Donnie was not to tattle on him for being soft, and picked up his younger brother and placed him in the center of the plush fabric. Then he picked up the corners on one side and draped them over Don. Wordlessly, he crawled into the blanket burrito next to his brother and pulled the other side over himself._

_He held his brother against his plastron, his body heat warming his cold-blooded sibling quickly. Don slipped into a peaceful slumber, small puffs of breath tickling Raph’s shoulder. Raph had woken to find Don completely snuggled up against him under the blanket the next morning, clinging to him for warmth._

_It wasn’t until a few years after that, after they’d hit puberty, that Donatello had figured out that he and Leonardo mutated with cold-blooded reptilian tendencies, and Raph and Mikey’s DNA had taken on more human characteristics when it came to body temperature regulation. They just hadn’t noticed it as much in Leonardo as children because he was rather stoic about complaining during colder months and they often slept together before separating to their own bedrooms. And as their genius brother's intellect became more apparent, Don had brought so much modernity and comfort to their living situation; junk yard scavenging trips instigated by Don had yielded more lamps, their televisions, toaster, even video game systems. Even their father had admitted rather early on that Donatello's talent and brilliant mind should not be wasted, though he had misgivings at first about his curious son's longings to explore above._

_But still, even surrounded by arcade games and other modern conveniences, Raph always worried about gentle, giving Don being warm enough. _

Raph blinked, clearing the mist from his eyes, and pulled Don even closer. Planting a kiss on Don’s exposed shoulder, he pulled the covers up over both of them.

Don murmured something about Raph’s skin smelling nice, drifting in and out of sleep. Raph fluffed the pillow as carefully as he could with his free arm and shimmied so they were both deeper under the warm covering. Turning his bedside lamp off, he kissed the top of Don’s head.

“’Night, Donnie.”


	18. Aftercare (Sequel to "A Compromising Position")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph takes care of Don after his embarrassing mishap in the sewers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very mild mentions of dried blood and minor wounds. 
> 
> Also insecure Don, again.

Aftercare

“Raphael, I can’t believe you!” Don exclaimed, twisting around to look at himself in the bathroom mirror.

Raph knew he was really in trouble because a) he could hear Don over the running bath water, and b) he got the full name treatment. He twisted the knob to turn off the water and looked over at the distressed turtle.

He saw that the words _Raphael Was Here_ were still visible on Don’s right butt cheek, written out in black grease paint…as were the teeth marks and rapidly purpling hickey he’d left on his other cheek.

Raph grinned lecherously. “Sorry, I guess I got carried away. Not every day I get a nice big green peach served up to me on a platter like that.”

Don frowned, examining himself in the mirror. “It’s not _that_ big… and…You didn’t have to…to _deface_ me, you know.” He licked his thumb and began attempting to rub off the paint, to very little effect. “Argh! You used the grease paint?”

Raph shrugged, looking quite pleased with himself. “It was all ya had in the tool bag.”

Don stormed over to the sink where they kept a fairly thin assortment of bath supplies; alas, they had only a small bit of cold cream leftover. He let out a frustrated groan.

“I’ll continue filling the bath. Get some olive oil from the kitchen.”

“Mmm, you gonna ask me for an oil massage?”

Don shot Raph a look that told him he was not in the mood for any such thing. “Just do it! You used grease paint, you should know that this is the easiest way to get it off me, Raph!” he snapped.

“Alright, alright, I’m goin’!”

Don was finishing removing his gear when Raph returned, bottle in hand.

“Mikey ain’t gonna like it. He was plannin’ on making another from-scratch pizza crust tonight,” Raph said, handing Don the nearly empty bottle of olive oil.

Don snatched the bottle and poured a small amount onto a washcloth. Glaring at Raph, he snarled, “Well that sounds like your problem!” Bending at the waist, he began wiping the paint off of his bottom. “When I’m done here, you’re going to have to go out and get—ow!”

Don nearly doubled over, holding the washcloth against his hip.

Raph rushed over. “What’s wrong, are ya hurt?”

Don was kneeling on the bathroom floor, inspecting the flesh at his side. “Yeah, ah… I think I’ve got a scratch or something.” He sucked air through his teeth.

Raph took the washcloth from him and set it down. “Let me see,” He knelt down and gently pulled Don’s hand away. An angry scrape marred Don’s skin on the side of his waist where the extra flesh peeked out from beneath his plastron, dried blood and dirt caked around the wound. Next to it was a welt forming in a crescent shape that he recognized as an indentation from his own thumbnail. Raph felt a pang of guilt.

“Ah, Donnie. I’m sorry, I really was too rough with ya. Lemme disinfect that.”

Guiding Don to lean over the edge of the tub for support as he knelt, Raph then retrieved the first aid kit from their cabinet. He was relieved for once that Don insisted they have easy to reach first aid kits in every room of the lair, given their unusual life style; usually, Raph grumbled about it because he was the one scraped up the most.

Kneeling by Don’s side, he wet a gauze pad with antiseptic and wiped the torn skin on Don’s side. Don flinched at the stinging sensation, but remained silent as the larger turtle cleaned the wound and dabbed the dirt and dried blood away. Raph gently brushed the thumbnail welt with the tip of his index finger.

“I wouldn’a done none of that if I knew ya’d get hurt. I’m sorry.” His voice was nearly a whisper.

Don rested his chin upon his forearms, sagging against the bathtub.

“It’s not your fault,” he murmured. “I’m pretty sure the scrape is from the wall. I probably did it to myself.” He sighed, gesturing to his soft middle. “Which wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t let myself go.”

Raph snorted. “Let yaself go? Ain’t nobody that thinks that about ya, Don.” He softly placed his hand on Don’s hip.

Don winced as he pulled away and got to his feet.

“Well, the opening I was too fat to fit through says otherwise, Raph. What kind of ninja who’s a second rate fighter to begin with gets too out of shape to even perform simple maintenance upkeep?”

Taken aback by the hurt evident in Don’s voice, Raph rose to his feet and slowly put his arms around him. Don hesitantly leaned into the embrace, dark eyes trained on the floor.

“Don, you know that ain’t true. You’re a great fighter, and without your brains, we wouldn’t even have maintenance to perform or security or any of these luxuries ta begin with.” He crooked his head over towards the bathtub to emphasize his point. “Don’t go thinkin’ yer some cream puff just because of one little incident.”

Don wrinkled his beak. “’Cream Puff’? Yay, now I know what nicknames you’ve got stored up for future probably-even-fatter-me.”

Raph cupped Don’s face in his hands.

“Who was strong enough to carry this bathtub with him all the way from the dump? Who was smart enough to figure out how to get us clean runnin’ water and installed a water heater from almost nothin’?” His eyes burned into Don’s.

“For that matter, who threw his bo staff so hard that he knocked the Shredder off tha roof?”

Don smiled shyly. “…me.”

Raph kissed him on the cheek just below his eye. “An’ who cares enough to make sure we have first aid kits and cleans me up when I get thrashed? Who stays patient with Mikey and sits with him when he’s had a bad dream? Not countin’ Leo because he’s just a nun or somethin’.”

Don, on the verge of tears, burst out laughing at Raph’s so-very-Raphael description of Leo. He gave a shuddering sigh. “…me, again.”

“I told ya before, I don’t care about ya gettin’ a little chubby. Remember sparring the other day? Ya still thrashed Mikey an’ outsmarted me. All I care ‘bout is ya bein’ happy.”

Don wiped the tears that spilled over, smiling at his mate. “I know you told me, Raph, and please don’t think I didn’t remember or value that. I do. I guess today was just sort of a bigger wake up call…and it was embarrassing.”

Raph kissed his wet cheek. “While I wasn’t complainin’ at the view, I didn’t think about how ya’d feel about me doin’ _that_.” He gestured at Don’s grease paint smeared ass. “So I really am sorry, Donnie. Let me make it up to ya?”

“Well, sure…” Don bit his lip with a shy smile. “But first you’ve got some cleaning to do.”

He pulled out of Raph’s embrace and leaned against the bathtub, canting his ass up and looking pointedly at the washcloth.

“With pleasure,” Raph husked, picking up the cloth and gently rubbing the soft fabric over Don’s round bottom. While he rubbed the grease paint off, he used his other hand to gently massage the other plump cheek. Don let out a small gasp when his fingers squeezed the area marked by Raph’s teeth marks. “I’ve gotta make sure I didn’t break the skin.” He whispered.

Don’s breathing grew uneven as Raph finished cleaning his right cheek, rubbing his thumbs into the soft skin. Satisfied that Don’s skin was free of paint, he pressed the clean side of the cloth under Don’s tail and wiped his hole clean of any traces of leaking cum. Then Raph tossed the cloth aside and planted a kiss to the darkened bruise on Don’s left cheek. He looked at the mark and was relieved to find no broken skin where he’d bitten his mate.

He gently spread Don’s bottom with his fingers and kissed the underside of his tail, then planted a gentle kiss to Don’s opening. Don squirmed against the tub and mewled, pushing back against Raph’s face.

“Ah, Raph… Please-!”

Raph grinned.

“Not yet…gotta get you in the bath first. I gotta finish dressin’ that scrape on your side. Then whaddya say I give ya a nice full body massage, kiss that scraped up little tummy all better…”

He leaned over Don’s carapace, tracing the ridges in his shell, bringing his mouth close to Don’s ear slits. Raph lowered his voice. “…an’ you sit that pretty tail a’ yers on my face so I can _really_ clean ya good?”

Raph’s low voice rumbling in his ears sent heat straight to Don’s groin. His tail twitched at the notion. Don took a shuddering breath, his voice coming out strained and high with arousal. “Y-es, that sounds ah, really nice.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

(Might continue this drabble after I’ve done more, haha!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might completely write through the massage bit, but I felt this drabble set up the conclusion to their weird day fairly well. Two happy turtles...
> 
> ...I know I didn't mention Leo. XD I'm sorry, it's the big blue elephant in the room that got completely pushed aside so I could write minor angst and tenderness between Don and Raph in the bathroom.


	19. Pretty and Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related to "Hormones" and "Possibilities." Don and Raph explore their mating instincts during an ovulation cycle just before spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This is another alternate take drabble where Don has female parts that become more, ahem, apparent, during his ovulation. Related to the drabbles “Hormones” and “Possibilities.” Prior to this drabble, Don had avoided Raph during ovulation as a form of birth control and they’ve never had vaginal sex. It was challenging for both of them because their mating instincts go into overdrive during that time and the other turtles can smell pheromones on Don.
> 
> I realize this isn't everyone's cup of tea, so please skip if you don't like it. Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Tags relevant to this particular drabble: Impregnation kink (not necessarily meaning that Don will be pregnant from this encounter), Intersex, Vaginal sex, cunnilingus, fingering, mating instincts, animal instincts, heat cycles, mentions of eggs.

Pretty and Pink

It was a few weeks before the first day of spring when Don woke up with a familiar slick feeling between his legs. He threw his bedsheets into the laundry, then slipped into the bathroom to clean up. He’d hoped he wouldn’t produce any eggs this season, as it only happened twice a year at most, but a look beneath his tail in the mirror told him otherwise. He was grateful he didn’t bleed like human women did, but the heat and wetness made him wish his body would be more discreet when preparing for what was to come.

After showering and drying off thoroughly, he kept his tail more tightly tucked than usual and crept into the kitchen for breakfast. Mikey was making scrambled eggs with cheese, and it smelled heavenly. Don asked him if he could have some extra cheese on his, then poured himself a big glass of milk to go with his coffee. 

He sat at the far end of their kitchen table, avoiding eye contact with Leo and Raph. He hoped the smell of Mikey’s cooking would offset any noticeable change in his scent to the other turtles, but Raph gave him a funny look as he gulped down his milk. Raph knew the signs; Don would get agitated and restless, and he’d crave calcium rich foods for a few weeks. He’d thicken slightly in his abdomen and then, as Raph found out last time, would lay empty eggs in the privacy of his room or lab. 

But he’d also avoid Raph, and Raph knew that meant he was likely in for another few weeks of sexual frustration.

But their conversation the last time, after he’d found Don laying eggs, made Raph wonder if this time might be a little different. 

Mikey placed the plates of eggs in front of each of his brothers, and Don was thankful that his younger brother had given him an extra helping of cheese on top. 

Raph scarfed down his eggs before getting up from the table first. 

“Thanks, Mikey. That was good. I’ll be liftin’ weights if anyone needs me.” He emphasized the last part, looking pointedly at Don.

Don sighed quietly to himself and finished his breakfast as best he could without giving anything away. 

When Don turned the corner to Raph’s room, he was immediately hit with the musk of Raph’s pheromones…mixed with the perspiration and heat coming off his body from the workout, it was intoxicating to Don’s heightened sense of smell. He licked his lips and opened his mouth to absorb more of the scent; rust, the scent of damp earthy forest, a bitter scent resembling cocoa, and salt. 

Raph smelled appealing to Don normally, but this was something on a different level entirely. He leaned against the door frame, silently watching Raph finish his last set of bench presses.

“Ungh. If yer gonna watch me, we should at least…Hngh, have a little talk.” 

Raph put the barbell on the rack with a grunt and sat up, wiping himself down with his towel.

Don’s mouth suddenly felt dry. “Yeah, we need to talk…”

“I know it’s your first day. I could smell ya at breakfast.”

Don ran his hand over his face. “It was that obvious?”

Raph smirked. “Ya have a wet dream about me or somethin’?” 

“Well, I wanted to talk to you about that, actually.” Don squeezed his thighs together. “I think this time, maybe we could—“

Raph whirled around on the bench so fast he nearly lost the towel around his shoulders. His nostrils were flared and his amber eyes burned intensely in the warm light of his room. “Ya mean it, Don? Like, I get ta see it an’…an’ touch it?”

Don shifted. “Well, you kind of already saw it when you walked in on me…”

Raph jumped up and put his hand on the wall next to Don’s head, leaning over him.

“Yeah, but I wanna see it up close.” He breathed, then caught himself. He stepped back. “I-if you want me to. I don’t wanna pressure ya or nothin’.” 

Don smiled at the flustered look on Raph’s face; it was seldom that he got to see flashes of lingering innocence in the hot headed turtle, but he knew it was there. The wide-eyed wonder and shyness melted away years from his slightly weathered face, making Raph look like he was 15 again.

Don experimentally twitched his tail, feeling the wet warmth that clung to the underside of the appendage. “Just promise you’ll go slow.” He murmured, keeping his voice low. He looked up at Raph with a half-lidded expression, giving into his urges.

Raph lunged forward, squeezing Don’s beak to his and kissing him passionately, aggressively. When he pulled back he looked drunk. “Where do we do this? Your room? The lab? Right here!?”

Don gently pushed back against Raph’s chest, already breathing hard. “Let’s go to my room. We’re less likely to be disturbed there.”

Don gasped as Raph bent down and hefted him over his shoulder, holding his knees under one arm. “R-Raph, be discreet about it, will you?!”

Giving Don a playful swat on the rear, Raph grinned. “Are you kiddin’? This is the best day of my life.” He carried him quickly down the hall to Don’s bedroom and put him down in front of the door.

Don landed softly on the balls of his feet, blinking up at Raph in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

Raph opened the door, then leaned down again and lifted Don into his arms bridal style. Don laughed, rolling his eyes. “You are such a romantic.” But his cheeks flushed at the gesture all the same.

“Yeah, don’t tell anyone.” Raph growled at him. Then he stepped over the threshold to Don’s room and gently lowered his mate onto the bed, carapace down. Don was glad he’d changed the sheets earlier that morning, but inwardly bemoaned the mess they might make anyway. He breathed heavily, looking up at Raph. He kept his thighs together and his tail tucked; now he was getting a little nervous.

Raph crawled onto the bed on top of Don, holding himself up on his hands and knees as he kissed his submissive mate deeply. Raph flicked his tongue over Don’s lips as he pulled away, then kissed a wet stripe over Don’s throat. Panting, he lowered himself on the bed so that his head was over Don’s stomach. He seemed unsure as he looked up at Don. “So, you gonna…show me?” 

“Mmm...yes, but…could you sit back when I lower my…my tail? This is new for me, too.”

Raph obeyed, sitting on his haunches with Don’s feet between his legs. Hungrily, he watched as Don slowly drew his knees up and spread his thighs. Hands shaking, Raph put his warm hands on Don’s knees; his eyes were boring into the space between Don’s legs. Don’s throat clicked as he swallowed. Taking a deep breath, he slowly lowered his quivering tail and laid it flat on the bed, revealing his vaginal opening and anus to Raph’s eager eyes.

The scent that had driven Raph nearly mad with sexual hunger only intensified once Don moved his tail; it smelled tangy, salty, and vaguely floral all at the same time. Don’s tail twitched on the bed, and the light caught the slick fluid that had leaked onto it from his pink slit. Raph licked his lips, feeling his mouth water at the sight. He reached down and ran his index finger over Don’s tail, feeling the warmth and wetness that lingered. Don let out a quiet moan at the palpations to the soft underside of his tail; To Raph, it felt plumper than usual, slightly engorged. 

Raph stuck his finger in his mouth and tasted the fluid. It tasted how it smelled, but it set his nerves alight with a sort of primal memory which he could never quite place. Somehow, it reminded him of clean salt water, but he’d seldom been swimming in the ocean. He felt the slick viscous texture on his tongue, and, with a low churr, his penis engorged with a strong jolt. 

Don was flushed, chest rising and falling with slightly labored breathing. He bit his lower lip as he watched Raph suck his finger clean. 

“I-If you don’t like how it tastes, you don’t have to—“ He trailed off, suddenly bashful at articulating the act. He loved it when Raph rimmed him, and he knew Raph enjoyed pleasuring him that way…but somehow Don was shy about the fluid he secreted from this particular orifice, perhaps due to years of trying to hide it.

“No,” Raph’s voice came out in a guttural, low growl. “I wanna to see it, I wanna to taste it, and I. Want. To. Be. Inside of ya.”

Raph smoothed his hands over Don’s knees, running his calloused palms over Don’s smooth olive skin. He churred as he leaned in, then caught himself and looked up at Don’s face. “May I?” 

Don was so flustered he could only manage a tight lipped nod, and Raph pushed his knees back purposefully… then he pushed even more until Don felt his thighs press against his plastron. Raph spread Don’s thighs even further before he finally lowered his face between Don’s legs. He inhaled deeply, opening his jaw and letting out a strange hissing noise in his throat that Don had seldom heard from any of his brothers prior; he realized Raph was feeling the full effects of his turtle instincts as he opened his beak to absorb the scent and heat to his whole olfactory system.

Raph stared at the small but swollen slit that blossomed from Don’s perineum, studying it so it would remain in his memory forever. The outer folds were a dark reddish purple where the wet flesh met his lightly freckled olive skin. The very center of the orifice, tightly tucked between the lips, was a soft pink, glistening with fluid. He removed his hands from Don’s knees and ran a finger lightly over the purple folds. Don quivered, and the orifice visibly clenched in reaction to Raph’s touch. Raph began, feather light, tracing his finger tip up and down the sides of the slit, down to the small expanse of skin between the bottom of Don’s vaginal opening and his anus, and back up again. It seemed to be just as sensitive as Don’s ass, because he could see Don’s pelvic floor muscles clench and dance beneath his exploratory strokes.

Finally, Raph ran his finger to the very top of the slit where the folds met, nudging a small nub of soft red-purple flesh. Don gasped, and once again the delicate slit clenched closed and then opened, this time releasing more slick fluid so that it began to trickle down Don’s backside. Don’s knees twitched and he nearly closed his legs again, a distressed moan in his throat as he attempted to hide it from view.

Raph put his hands on the backs of Don’s thighs, squeezing reassuringly. He gazed into his mate’s eyes. “No,” he huffed. “Please…Please, Donnie, don’t hide yourself from me. You ain’t got nothin’ to be ashamed of.” 

Don was biting his lower lip, looking down at Raph in embarrassment. “…was…I was worried you might find it…find it weird, or…” He swallowed thickly. “…or think I’m disgusting when this happens…” 

Raph leaned forward to kiss Don on the beak. “Never. It’s…yer…beautiful, Don. This is beautiful because it’s part of ya.” 

Eyes softening, Don placed his hands on Raph’s cheeks. “Oh, Raph,” He breathed. “I love you. I love you, so much.” 

Raph kissed Don deeply one more time. “I love ya, too.” He whispered, throaty and guttural with arousal. 

Then Raph lowered himself again, kissing lightly over Don’s plastron and dipping his tongue into the slit in his lower plastron to tease Don’s cock. Don moaned and gripped the bedsheets, pushing his hips up to meet Raph’s teasing mouth. Raph grinned and planted his hands on the backs of Don’s thighs, hoisting them up even further and spreading him. Then he dipped his head down and licked a trail from beneath his plastron to his flowering opening, laving his tongue across the small purple nub and sinking his tongue ever so slightly into the pink wet hole before quickly pulling back to look at Don’s reaction.

Don cried out, high and breathless. “Ah…! That feels s-so good, Raph.”

Raph chuckled low in his throat and growled, “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” 

He planted sloppy kisses upon the back of Don’s right thigh, moving towards his molten center. He sucked lightly at the tender skin where his thigh met his buttocks, smirking as Don let out a squeak. Then he continued kissing and licking across Don’s weeping pink slit before moving over to the other thigh. Don squirmed and panted with every bit of contact between Raph’s warm, seeking mouth and tongue and his soft skin. 

Raph blew lightly across the outside of Don’s vulva, then dove in and lapped at the outer folds before pushing his tongue into the pink center. He wriggled his tongue side to side as he pushed into the slick tunnel, lapping up the salty fluids. Leaving just the tip inside Don, he folded the middle of his tongue up to push against the rapidly swelling nub above. He moved his tongue in a rhythmic pattern, the rough texture teasing Don’s clitoris. Don yelped and gripped Raph’s head, gyrating his hips so that he met Raph’s tongue with each lick. Raph churred, sending vibrations against Don’s clit.

“Oh… Oh, fuck!” Don wailed, gripping Raph’s head like a vice. He tried not to squeeze Raph’s head between his thighs, but his entire lower body was twitching and tightening with each movement of that hot tongue. 

Raph brought his hands down from the backs of Don’s thighs to spread his opening, then slowly pushed his tongue into the wet slit as far as it would go. Don’s eyes went wide, rolling up to the ceiling as he keened. “Ah! A-Ah, don’t stop, don’t—“ 

Raph obliged him, licking him out and rolling the wide part of his tongue against Don’s nub with every hot thrust of his tongue in and out of the tight pink flower. 

Finally, Don stiffened and mashed his pelvis tight against Raph’s beak, burying his nose between his legs. Raph didn’t stop moving his tongue and lips against Don’s opening, encouraged by the gushing of salty essence from deep inside. Don screamed and squeezed Raph’s head between his thighs; Raph’s mouth was a force of nature, and for a moment Don was certain that it was he who was trapped against Raph’s hot tongue, not the other way around.

“Raph…Oh, God… Oh god, Oh god, Raph…” Don chanted, voice high and breathless. 

Raph hummed and churred low against Don’s orgasm, lapping up the salty fluids and feeling the tight channel spasm around his tongue. He barely noticed Don’s twitching cock ejaculating over his shoulders and head. 

When Don loosened his grip on Raph’s head, Raph pulled back and wiped his mouth against the back of his hand. Don looked absolutely wrecked, panting hard and fast with his head thrown back against the pillows. Giving Don a loving pat on the thighs, Raph sat back and gave his own erection a few pumps. He was surprised he hadn’t come yet just from the sound, the smell, the taste, and the feeling of Don spasming against his face. 

His erection was aching and hard, the head swollen and throbbing. He looked at Don for permission. 

Don pulled his thighs back, spreading himself wide for his mate as he churred. 

“O-oh, fuck…” Raph moaned, slicking the top of his dick with his precum. He lined himself up with Don’s opening, rubbing the head against that tight wet heat. He let the tip rub over Don’s spent clitoris, moaning as he felt Don’s muscles jump. Raph pressed the head into Don, slowly stretching him open. Don’s eyes widened and he cried out at the stretching sensation. He couldn’t be sure that Don hadn’t laid eggs that were larger in diameter than his impressive girth before, but from Don’s reaction he felt a surge of pride well up. He leaned down to kiss Don’s red face before he moved his hips forward slightly. The head of his thick cock popped inside, and Don gasped. 

Raph nearly lost it at the feeling of the tight slickness engulfing him. “Y-ya okay?” was all he could manage, gritting his teeth at the heat. 

Don took a few deep breaths. “Y…yeah, it’s just… Oh, goddd….Raph, you’re so big. It…you feel even bigger than before.” 

Raph chuckled, breathing hard. “Mmm, maybe I am. Ya makin’ me so hard, Donnie, Please, I gotta…”

“I want it, please…please, I want you inside me.” 

That was all the reassurance Raph needed. He thrust his hips as deep as they’d go, swearing as he sank into Don’s hot center with a loud churr. His hips met Don’s thighs, and he gave one more small shove to press himself in as far as he could. Don’s knees were practically resting on Raph’s shoulders.

Don cried out and squeezed around Raph’s cock, completely stuffed full with his mate’s impressive length and thickness. Raph pulled out and thrust back in before working himself up to a slow but steady rhythm. 

Don clawed at Raph’s biceps as his mate drove into him, rocking them both against the bed, and the bed against the wall. 

“Aaah… aah, Raph! Raph, R-raph, god…” Don babbled incoherently as he was pushed into again and again. He dug his blunt finger nails into Raph’s arms, spurring the muscular turtle to thrust even harder and faster. 

“Gonna… fuckin’ fill ya up…” Raph grunted, pistoning his hips at brutal speed. “Gonna fill ya up with my cum, fill ya with eggs…” 

Don was nearly gone, but still chuckled breathlessly. “That’s n-not exactly how it—Aghh!”

“Whatever,” Raph pushed in and then pulled almost all the way out before pounding back in. The mental image of Don, round and swollen with eggs—his eggs, drove him nearly over the edge. “Hnngh, gonna fill ya up, Donnie…Gonna impregnate ya…”

Don’s churrs reached a nearly deafening volume, high pitched and stuttering with every relentless thrust. “Y-yes!” He panted. “Hnnn...fill me...”  
Raph abandoned his steady pace and began fucking into Don as hard and fast as he could, feeling Don’s nails dig even deeper into his thick biceps as he pistoned in and out.

“F-fuck, fuck!” He gritted out, feeling his climax erupt inside Don. He leaned over Don’s plastron and clamped his jaw around his mate’s shoulder, sinking his teeth in enough to mark the olive flesh.

Don threw his head back, his heels digging into Raph’s carapace to squeeze him tight. He churred long and loud as he felt Raph’s hot cum filling him; he could have sworn he felt it overflow and dribble out of him, but it could have been his own fluids. Don held tight to Raph as they slowly finished grinding and thrusting against each other.

After what felt like hours, Raph remained seated inside Don, his cock softened but still large enough to sit snuggly inside of his mate. Don draped his hands over Raph’s upper carapace, stroking his head softly as they caught their breath, feeling small aftershocks as Raph’s spent penis twitched within his tight body.

Raph buried his face in Don’s neck, churring quietly against him. Finally, Don spoke. 

“That was…amazing.” 

Raph breathed out a laugh. “My sentiments exactly.” He nuzzled Don’s jaw. “Have I left ya a satisfied little turtle, then?”

“…and then some.” 

“Mmm…am I crushin’ ya?” 

“No, this is nice. Though my legs are starting to cramp from holding them up.” 

With a sleepy grunt, Raph untangled himself from Don, slowly pulling himself out. He observed a gush of his white semen leak out of Don’s slit, dribbling down over his anus and wetting his tail. 

“I made a nice mess a’ ya,” He grinned, groping around the bed for a rag or cloth. 

Don quivered at the loss of Raph’s warmth. “Mm, you sure did.” Raph quirked an eye ridge at Don’s lilting, intoxicated voice. “A real…a real mess.” 

“Don, ya alright?”

Don grinned sleepily, eyes closing as the blissed out goofy grin spread across his beak. “Yeah, I just feel really content…I think you fucked my brains out, literally. I could use a nice long nap after that.” 

Raph laughed. “Alright, genius. Lemme get ya cleaned up and you can rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't necessarily intend this to be the interaction that gets Don pregnant, but pregnant/gravid Donatello is going to be featured in a future drabble. It's just on the table for them as a couple. ;)


	20. Clutch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Raph have fun with an ovipositor toy. Heed the warnings and notes, please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Another drabble set in the alternate scenario in which Don is intersex and has male and female genitalia, related to the drabbles “Hormones,” “Possibilities,” and “Pretty and Pink.” 
> 
> Contains oviposition of the kinky variety, sex toys, probably not safe practices with said toys (for fictional mutant turtles I’m gonna take a leap of faith, but it’s worth noting here), and Raph talking more filthy than usual. The sex toy mentioned is designed IRL to be used with gelatin eggs which dissolve, but in this fic I wrote it as silicone weighted eggs for reasons.

Clutch

“Raph, are you…sure you want to do this…uh, I mean, to see it?” Don grunted, getting comfortable on the nest of pillows laid upon the floor in his lab. It was the 2nd week of his ovulation period, and in about a week or so he was due to lay a clutch of eggs; infertile ones, he’d discovered, to his and his mate’s slight disappointment. Their disappointment quickly dissolved, however, as they knew their life expectancies to be well beyond those of humans. They weren’t exactly rushing to be parents, yet, anyway, though it was something they both agreed they wanted.

Raph lubricated a large dildo with a flexible opening at the tip, one he’d ordered online specifically for this little experiment. “Like I told ya, Don, I wanna be there for ya when you lay yer eggs. It’s my duty as yer mate…” He held up a weighted silicone egg. “An’ what better way to practice than this?”

Don smiled warmly at Raph’s sentiment. “That means a lot to me, it really does…” He quirked an eye ridge at his grinning mate. “…but I also think you just like watching me squirm and moan.”

Raph popped one egg after the other into the back end of the dildo. “Yeah, there’s also that.”

“When I actually lay eggs, Raph, it isn’t pretty. Sometimes I bleed and…there’s a lot of fluids to clean up.” His cheeks darkened with a slight blush.

Don gestured to his swollen abdomen as he reclined on the pillow nest. 

“And I don’t exactly look great when it’s happening. I’m like a sweaty, grunting, green beached whale, actually.” 

“Well, ya don’t look anything like a beached whale to me. I think ya look perfect.”

“You’re just buttering me up because you want to shove those toys of yours inside me.” Don deadpanned.

Raph smirked. “Butterin’ ya up? Don’t give me any ideas, or I might try lickin’ butter off yer ass one day.” 

Don rolled his eyes, cheeks blushing darker, as he spread his legs for Raph and lowered his tail. 

“Alright, oh curious mate of mine, let’s get this party started.”

Raph kneeled between Don’s legs, squirting lube onto his fingers. He ran his forefinger up and down Don’s slit, being careful to gently tease his clit every so often. Don relaxed against the pillows as he did so, breath hitching slightly at the soft caresses. Don stroked his plastron, his erection coming to life as Raph fingered him.

Then Raph ducked down and flicked the tip of his tongue against Don’s clit, sinking his lubed finger into the pink opening below to stretch him. Don moaned and clenched around Raph’s finger, his natural lubrication mixing with the synthetic lube. Raph began gently pumping his finger in and out, pushing against the elastic walls as he worked his tongue and lips against the sensitive nub. 

He brought Don almost to climax before he stopped and pulled back. Don panted and continued to stroke his cock, his vaginal opening twitching at the loss of stimulation. 

Raph patted Don’s inner thigh. “Alright, here we go,” he husked. He placed the tip of the dildo against Don’s opening and pressed it inside slowly. The shaft entered easily but came to a stop after just a few inches as Don reflexively clenched around it. “Donnie, ya gotta relax.”

Don pulled his hand away from his dick. “Sorry, hnn…just feels so different.” He shifted and spread his legs a little wider, letting out a deep breath.

The silicone shaft slid in a few more inches and Don gasped when the portion of the shaft containing the first egg bulged against his inner walls. 

Raph grinned. “Ready? First one’s going in.” 

He squeezed the flared base of the dildo, pushing the 4 eggs up the shaft; the first one made its way through the tip. Don keened as the egg brushed a particularly sensitive spot at the roof of his vaginal canal before popping heavily inside him. 

Don’s eyes went glassy and wide. “Ahh… ah, I can feel it.” 

“That ain’t all,” Raph pushed the rest of the eggs up the shaft. 

Don cried out, bracing himself against the pillows as he felt the remaining 3 eggs join the first, weighty and bulging as they emerged from the tip of the dildo. He felt so full, so completely stuffed with the smooth, round objects. They pressed against each other and jostled around inside his lubricated body. 

Panting, he watched his lower abdomen swell outwards as Raph finished pushing them through the dildo. His hole felt completely stretched around the final egg as it made its way out of the toy, then Raph slowly removed the empty ovipositor, leaving the eggs inside him.

“I-I have to admit,” Don panted. “These are…ungh, a little bigger and heavier than most of the eggs I produce….” He squirmed, feeling the weight shift inside him. 

“An’ if I was ta…ta get ya pregnant, would the eggs be even bigger?” Raph asked, watching him with a lustful gleam in his eye.

“Hnnn…” Don pursed his lips as he clenched involuntarily around the bulk stuffed inside him. “The jury’s out on that, though…though I think the humanoid mutation in our genes might make my time carrying fertilized eggs longer. I’d probably, ahnnn…probably carry those eggs closer to 7 or 8 months before laying.” He smiled reassuringly at Raph. “I guess eventually we’ll find out, being the first mutant turtle parents someday.”

“Mmm,” Raph nuzzled Don’s beak, practically purring with contentment. “Well, fer now, we’re gonna have a practice run right here. How do ya feel?”

Don laughed breathlessly. “A little like a stuffed turkey.” 

Raph pressed a finger inside him, pushing on the eggs. Don cried out at the sensation against his walls as his cock and clit twitched. 

Raph’s voice was low and gravelly as he knelt attentively in front of his spread open mate. “Show me, Donnie. Lay yer eggs.” 

Don puffed as he bared down, cheeks blushing crimson with the effort and with slight embarrassment, knowing that Raph was watching him during a particularly vulnerable and private act. He grunted as he pushed, holding his thighs open. Slowly, one of the eggs began to crown, and he cried out at the painful stretching to his opening. 

“Mmmgh… usually, I’m…hnnn… on my belly when I do this,” He gasped, apologetically. 

Raph placed a reassuring hand on Don’s belly, rubbing his thumb lightly over his mate’s rounded plastron. Then he walked behind Don, nudging his shell so that Don leaned forward. Don moaned as the egg that had begun to exit his body popped back in with the movement. Raph settled between Don and the pillows, then pulled Don back to rest against his flat plastron. He wrapped his bulky, strong arms around Don and rubbed his thighs soothingly. 

Don squirmed at the gentle touch, trying to push himself to a more upright position. He found it difficult with the softness of the pillow nest and the heavy feeling in his lower abdomen. Raph sensed what his mate was attempting to do and slid his knees under Don’s bent legs for support, then hoisted him up by gripping the sides of his carapace. He threaded his arms beneath Don’s knees, keeping the olive turtle’s thighs raised and spread.

Raph craned his neck over Don’s shoulder to nuzzle him reassuringly. 

“Okay, now try it again. I’ve gotcha.” Raph spread his large hands over Don’s inner thighs, using his thumbs to gently pull him apart. 

Don let out a stuttering, quiet churr and braced his hands over Raph’s forearms, squeezing as he bared down. He gritted his teeth and pushed, again crying out as the egg emerged and spread his pink slit wide. “Ahh…A-ah, it’s…” He tried to scratch at the blankets with his toes, but Raph held his legs up too high for him to get any purchase. Don grunted in frustration, shaking his head from side to side as he pushed against the stretching pain, leg muscles bulging against Raph’s iron grip.

Raph stared over his mate’s shoulder, watching as Don’s opening spread around the egg. Don’s penis had gone flaccid, all of the blood rushing to his vaginal opening and the nerve bundles in his clit. Raph licked his lips as he watched Don’s clit swell with the stimulation against the top of his opening. Raph churred against Don’s shoulder. 

“You can do it, Donnie,” He breathed, gently pulling Don further apart with his thumbs. This tightened the muscles around Don’s opening, making it harder for him to push the weighted toy free. 

“Mmm! N-no, don’t—“ Don whined, slowly rocking his hips against Raph’s hold on him. “I…I can’t, it won’t come out if you spread me too much…” 

Raph instantly moved his thumbs away from the opening, and instead began to softly rub one of his thumbs over Don’s clit in large, slow circles. 

Don cried out, high and breathless, as he pushed again. He contracted around the eggs inside his canal, and the first egg finally popped free with a small gush of lubricant. His keening ended in a small squeak as the egg thudded into the blankets and pillows below him, leaving his anus and tail wet with slick juices. 

Don’s tail twitched and quivered as he contracted around the remaining eggs. Raph got an idea, then. Kissing Don on the cheek, he continued rubbing his clit but used his other hand to tease Don’s asshole. He pressed his index finger into the juices that had dribbled out of him, then slowly rubbed against the rim of Don’s ass. 

“One egg out, just 3 more to go.” Raph whispered. 

The olive turtle let out another small whine in his throat, biting his lower lip as he squeezed his eyes shut and pushed again. Raph pressed his finger into Don’s anus at the same time, drawing a cry from his mate as he was overwhelmed by the stimulation in his ass and his birthing canal. 

“Y-you’re not making this easy, you know…” Don huffed. 

“But I’m trying to make this interesting for ya.” Raph quipped, kissing him on his clavicle. 

“Hnn…” Was all Don could manage, leaning his head back and straining against Raph’s relentless ministrations to his clit and ass. He grunted as he pushed again, feeling the 2nd egg move more easily to his entrance. Raph waited until Don took a breath to rest, and then timed his fingering so that his thumb wiggled over Don’s clit just as Don bared down again. Don’s eyes flew open and he gasped as the 2nd and 3rd egg popped free one after the other.

Raph massaged Don’s ass from within with his index finger, pressing up against the wall between Don’s vagina and rectum. He felt the final egg, there, and made a come hither gesture with his finger inside Don’s tight heat. 

“R-raph!” Don cried, trying uselessly to squirm out of the larger turtle’s hold. He was caught between wanting to push his ass down against Raph’s searching finger and keeping himself upright to use gravity to his advantage…and the relentless slow teasing against his clit. Don’s tail began to thrash left and right as the frustrated turtle’s body began ascending towards climax. 

Raph nipped at Don’s shoulder. “Now push, and cum fer me. I wanna see ya spread open.” He growled. Before Don could process what he’d said, Raph began to rub Don’s sensitive clit faster and thrust his finger in and out of his ass. 

Don’s panting quickened, his body tensed up, and he screamed as the final egg stretched his quivering inner walls. With a final uneven grunt, he pushed against his spasming orgasm and felt the egg push out against the folds of his vulva before popping out with a gush of fluids. His pink slit contracted as soon as the egg was free, almost desperate to feel something else inside. 

"O-ooh...Oh, fuuuuckk..." Don sobbed.

"Whatever ya say," Raph growled. "Agh, Goddamn, Don, I'm gonna make ya scream."

Raph rubbed his clit one last time before sticking his index and middle finger inside Don and began finger fucking his vagina and ass in tandem. Don stroked his hardening cock, yelping as the sensations overtook him. He felt his ass clench around Raph’s thick knuckles, the ache of it sending heat radiating through his loins.

"R-raph, Ohh...aah! Oh god, I'm gonna-!"

His penis erupted over his hand, both orifices squeezing Raph’s fingers.

Thoroughly wet and spasming with the remnants of his release, Don bonelessly wilted back against his mate’s solid body. Raph brought his hands over Don’s lower plastron, gently stroking the schutes as Don trembled and panted against him. 

When he was sure that Don had calmed, Raph squeezed out from behind him to fetch some warm water and a washcloth and put the toys aside to be cleaned. He returned to Don sleepily reclining in the pillow nest, still covered in fluids. 

Raph roused him with a kiss to his forehead. “C’mon, gotta clean you up.”

“W-what about you?” Don slurred. 

“What about…?” Raph was puzzled. Don reached out and tried to stroke Raph’s lower plastron. 

“O-oh!” Raph dodged his mate’s searching fingers. “D-don’t worry about me, Donnie. Right now all that matters is gettin’ ya cleaned up.” 

Raph had to admit he felt a deep ache beneath his lower plastron, but he could take care of it after Don was set. He wiped Don’s plastron and flaccid penis clean with the warm damp cloth, then gently dabbed between his legs. Don hissed a little as the cloth touched his sensitive clit and sore opening, but melted into Raph’s touch as he cleaned the lubricant off his tail and bottom. 

Unable to resist, Raph ran his rough fingers over Don’s tail. Don squeaked and pulled it back against himself. “Ah…it’s sensitive.” 

Raph cleared his throat. “I don’t think I’ve ever told ya this, but I love how yer tail is a paler color underneath… it’s eye catchin’…like a little flag when ya lift it.” 

Don blushed. “To be honest, I’ve…I’ve never really thought anything one way or another about my tail. I hardly notice our tails at all.” 

Suddenly, Raph let out an uncharacteristic yelp as Don ran one of his toes against Raph’s own tightly tucked tail. He looked down in surprise, and Don smirked up at him. 

“Maybe sometime you’ll let me play with your tail.” Don purred.

Raph pouted a bit. “M-maybe.”

Don giggled at him. 

He loved how relaxed and playful Don could be after sex. It was one of the only times Raph got to see him truly worry free. 

“Alright, funny guy. Doze for a bit in my room, and we’ll call it a date.” With that, Raph scooped his gravid* mate into his arms, careful not to place any pressure on Don’s lower belly. Don leaned into Raph’s chest.

“Good idea. It’ll be my new experiment; ‘The effects of tail play on Raphael’s orgasm during a blow job.’” 

Raph grinned at him. “Damn, smart an’ generous. I really struck gold.”

*Gravid in this case just means Don has eggs that he'll lay inside him. He's not pregnant. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have some comments I want to reply to! (<3 Thank you, seriously, it's so lovely to be able to discuss things turtle related here!) I've been a little busier than usual lately, but I haven't forgotten.


	21. Upcoming Drabble Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind this, just outlining future drabbles.

Remaining drabbles and their brief synopses, in no particular order:

"Fantasy"  
Each of the turtles have their own "birthday," where they celebrate that individual turtle. It's Raph's birthday, and Don promised him a naughty gift- anything Raph has fantasized about but been too hesitant to act upon, Don will comply for that day. Raph wants Leo and Mikey to fuck a tied down and blindfolded Don...while he watches.

"Argument"  
Don and Raph come to blows over Raph's overprotectiveness. Don's tired of being treated like he's some delicate glass flower and says he can take a little pain. Raph challenges him to a sparring match to see just how strong Don really is. They discover two things: That angry Don is a turn-on for Raph, and said angry Don getting punished and dominated turns into some hot and feral makeup sex. BDSM

"Counting Calories"  
Don's become exasperated with his extra pudge and puts himself on a strict diet and increased exercise regimen. Raph offers to help train him and suggests that sex burns a lot of calories, too. Lots of kinky exercise related sex positions and Raph manhandling Don. And tempting him with cake, anyway.

"Buns in the Oven"  
Don discovers he's pregnant with Raph's eggs.   
(This will likely become its own separate story, with its own drabbles. TBH I unfortunately don't realistically have time to write out a longer story, and as it is I've been writing longer drabbles than I intended, so this might be a good solution to succinctly show the scenarios during this chapter in their lives that I'd like to without me having to commit too heavily to an ongoing story. I leave that to the incredible writers here who have written multichapter sagas which I've loved).   
\- Raph struggling with fears about how well he'll adjust to parenthood  
\- Don's horny because of pregnancy hormones  
\- Raph is scared of moody Don  
\- Don adjusting to his expanding body and feeling self-conscious  
\- Leo and Mikey are good Uncles-to-be  
\- Pregnant sex positions  
\- Raph helps him through the egg laying


	22. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don and Raph have an argument, and spar to settle their differences.
> 
> This drabble owes an enormous debt of gratitude to the awesome story, "For a Good Time . . ." by crapapplered. Please check it out if you like this pair getting rough. https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063238

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good grief. Lots of roughness ahead. It is consensual, but has some dubious consent elements and no mentions of safewords, so read at your own risk. Mentions of injuries and sparring ninja-related violence.
> 
> (takes place when Don’s 18 and Raph’s 19, so earlier in their relationship than some of my more recent drabbles)
> 
> This drabble owes an enormous debt of gratitude to the awesome story, "For a Good Time . . ." by crapapplered. Please check it out if you like this pair getting rough. https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063238

Argument

“I told you, I saw them in time! Just because I don’t go rushing into attack mode doesn’t mean I’m not ready to defend myself!” 

“Ya just sat around. Don’t tell me ya weren’t caught off guard.”

“You assume too much, Raph!”

“And YOU got yah thick head in the clouds, Genius!”

“Argh…Stop treating me like I’m made of glass just because you’re Mr. Tough Guy!”

“Ya said it, not me!” Raph sneered. Don ignored him. “Looks like I’m sleepin’ alone tonight, then. Freezin’ me out, huh?”

Don glared at him. “You said it, not me.” He growled through gritted teeth.

With that, Don whirled on his heel and marched off to the lab, leaving Raph to throw his sai down in frustration.

It was an unusual argument because Raph and Don usually didn’t have much to argue about with one another. But their return from the dump ended in them stomping off to their respective corners of the lair in a huff, neither coming out for dinner.

In this way, sometimes Raphael and Donatello could be more alike than anyone noticed enough to admit—they were both incredibly bull-headed and stubborn when something was important to them.

Later that evening after his workout, Raph strode out of his room to grab some leftovers from the kitchen. He found Don already there, raiding the fridge and pouring himself some more coffee.

“Hm. Good ta see yer at least takin’ one thing seriously.” Raph muttered, announcing his presence.

Don startled a bit, looking over his shoulder at the red banded turtle glowering at him from the kitchen counter.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped. “You’re just being a jerk because you’re still angry.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so angry if someone didn’t always put himself in harm’s way.”

Don slammed the fridge door shut. “I’m not completely helpless, you know. You’re worried but you’re too emotionally constipated to know how to express it!”

Raph marched over to Don, breathing heavily and staring him down. 

“Fine, ya wanna prove ya can hold yer own? Dojo, right now, you an’ me.”

Don tossed the food on the counter. “Okay, fine, Raph. Let’s go!”

They grabbed their respective weapons and then met in the dojo. “Alright, genius. I ain’t gonna hold back on ya, and the sooner ya get it through yer head that your defense is lackin’, the sooner I can hear ya apologize fer puttin’ me out.”

Don twirled his bo in a quick figure 8 before assuming a cat-footed stance, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet so that he was ready to strike. 

“Hm, whatever you want to believe, Raph. Once I wipe that chauvinistic smirk off your face, I believe you’ll be the one apologizing to me.” 

Raph breathed deeply, drawing his sai. Don noticed immediately that he wasn’t holding them in his usual attack grip, instead lightly gripping them by the handles. He gritted his teeth, irritated that Raph wasn’t preparing to deflect an attack of substantial force…and that Raph knew him well enough to know he’d notice the difference in his grip. That cocky bastard.

Enraged, Don sprung forward, twirling the bo before swinging it down at Raph with a forceful snap. Raph dodged and brought the opposite hand around, striking Don in the side with the butt of his sai as he stepped quickly out of the way. “‘Ain’t gonna hold back,’ my ass…he’s mocking me.” Don thought. Don used the momentum of his failed attack to roll on his shell, sweeping at Raph’s feet on the way up. 

Raph nearly got clipped by the staff but leapt just in time. He struck back at Don quickly, strong bunching muscles surprisingly agile despite his overall bulk. 

Don gasped as Raph landed a blow on his upper plastron, then felt a stinging pain on his right bicep as the tip of Raph’s sai grazed him. He stumbled as he recovered from the low sweep position, and barely dodged another rapid flurry of Raph’s quick swings. Don heard the metal of the sai split the air near his chest, the metal singing as two quick near misses bore down on him. 

Raph backed Don closer to the corner of the fighting mat before Don could bring his bo staff up to block the swift attacks. Don brought his bo down hard, risking his own safety to land a blow to Raph’s shoulder. Don smirked as his bo made contact, cracking hard against Raph’s upper trapezius muscle.

Raph barely flinched, but Don could tell he was hurting. His rhythm faltered slightly, but Raph took a wide swing at Don with his sai, catching Don’s knuckles with the outside of the prongs. Don cried out as the prong scraped skin off his knuckle. Raph must have smacked him with the sai, too, because his left hand burned so much that he lost his left grip on his bo. Raph made a pleased grunt in his throat, and Don’s eyes flashed as he noticed his mate still smirking despite the hit he’d landed upon him.

He refused to give Raph the satisfaction…

Don held the bo with his right and attempted to roll and sweep at Raph’s feet again, but he was getting winded from having to rapidly dodge such a fast and furious barrage of attacks. He could tell Raph was breathing hard himself, but he never let up, moving with terrifying speed despite the anaerobic nature of his punishing hooks and jabs. Don couldn’t help but envy Raph’s intensely honed upper body strength, though he knew his brother worked hard for it. Those hours spent using the punching bag had built Raphael’s stamina beyond that of any of his brothers.

“Yer gettin’ sloppy, I can tell ya can’t keep it up at this rate.” Raph sneered.

“Trying… to distract me…with taunts? Low blow, Raph.” Don puffed. He jumped forward, his thighs burning with lactic acid buildup as he launched himself up and kicked, using his bo to brace his weight. He made contact with Raph’s right arm, but Raph came around quickly in a left hook and grazed his ankle with his other sai. Don bit his lip to stifle a cry of pain before the larger turtle brought his arm up around his leg and slammed him to the ground. Don saw stars as he flew back on his carapace. 

He’d kept his grip on his bo. Thinking quickly, he rolled to his side and swept at Raph’s feet. Raph cursed as the bo snapped into his shins and he lost his footing; For a brief moment Don was afraid he’d hurt Raph, but then he realized his sweep had barely any leverage from his awkward position on the floor. 

Don used this opportunity to quickly flip up to his feet, but Raph was already waiting for him, having staggered but not fallen. Raph knocked Don’s bo staff from his hand, then ducked and shoulder-checked him back onto the ground. 

Don grunted in pain as he hit the floor again. Raph’s low chuckle sounded far away as Don recovered from the impact. His bo staff was a good 10 feet from him…He rolled on his side and scrambled to his knees to lunge for his bo. He was about to reach for it when he felt a crushing weight come down on his upper body, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flat against the tatami on his belly. 

His chin hurt from the impact and his vision swam with flashes of light and dark spots. 

“Two moves back, I coulda broken yer damn wrist and fingers. An’ if I really wanted ta, ya’d be floored with a broken ankle, too,” Raph growled, low and menacing against his back. “Lucky fer ya, I just slammed ya down with my elbow.”

Don moaned and scrabbled at the mat, scratching uselessly with his fingers for purchase. But Raph had him trapped, completely immobilized beneath him. 

“Fu…fuck you, Raph!” Don spat. He rarely swore, but the burn of humiliation at being so thoroughly beaten…when he was actually, really trying…was too much. 

Raph chuckled. “I don’t hear an apology,” He pounced, thrusting his sai into the tatami mat over both of Don’s wrists, pinning his opponent’s hands down. “I ain’t finished with ya yet.”

Don’s wrists burned where Raph’s sais pinched them between the prongs. He twisted his hands but couldn’t dislodge the sais from the mat; the older turtle had driven them in with terrifying strength. A cold chill ran up Don’s spine as the realization dawned on him that Raph could have driven the sais right through his hands or wrists, if he really wanted to. Raph gave him a patronizing pat on the carapace, and Don lost his composure entirely. 

“Argh!! God…Goddamn, you, Raph! S-stop it! I’m sick of this…” He shouted. “I’m not the best fighter, alright?! I’m not the best ninja…I-I’m not rough and tumble like you! Alright? I fucking get it!” He was sobbing angrily. “B-But I’m not gonna just let you treat me like I’m useless just because I don’t value fighting as much.” 

He was breathless from being pinned, his breathing ragged after his outburst. He hated himself for it.

“Whoa, Donnie. Let’s get one thing straight,” Raph shot back, still seated on Don’s carapace. He reached down and squeezed Don’s forearms for emphasis. “We sparred because ya wanted to prove to me ya can hold yer own in a fight. Don’t go movin’ the goalpost because ya didn’t make the field goal. Don’t go fuckin’ cryin’ about it just because ya lost.”

Don thrashed violently beneath Raph with his legs, trying to buck him off of his carapace. “Fine! I lost, alright?!” 

Raph tumbled off of Don’s shell, swearing. Before Don could try to pull his hands free from the sais, Raph yanked his hips up and pinned his knees to keep him from thrashing. Don flailed in a last ditch effort to kick Raph somewhere, anywhere, but he couldn’t turn to see anything. Dodging one of Don’s feet, Raph doubled down and smacked Don’s exposed ass as hard as he could. Don yowled and froze, stunned by the pain and heat spreading across his backside. 

“That ain’t an apology, brainiac. Never woulda taken you for a sore loser, but here we are!”

Raph hauled Don’s lower half over his legs, kneeling on the mat. He spanked Don, emphasizing each word. “I’m. Not. Gonna. Stop. ‘Til. You. Apologize!” Don thrashed and bucked with each blow, choking back a whimper as he felt his soft cheeks bloom with stinging heat. 

Raph paused, waiting for Don to give in.

“Not gonna say it, huh? Yer really fuckin’ stubborn, ya know that?”

A hot tear rolled down Don’s cheek as he willed himself not to move or squirm, but the pain on his cheeks was nearly unbearable. He wouldn’t give in, he couldn’t stand the idea of Raph thinking he was too weak to take a little pain. He breathed through his teeth, snarling. “I’m stubborn, but I’m not weak.” 

Raph ran his calloused palm over Don’s warm backside. Don hissed in pain. 

“Oh, is that a challenge, Donnie boy?” He cupped one of the plump cheeks, fondling the pert roundness there, and then pinched him hard before landing another quick blow. Don gasped at the stimulation, the sound confusing Raph’s senses; he heard Don like that in the bedroom, but it threw him for a loop to hear it like that in the dojo. Don’s crotch bulged against his knee. 

“Ya know what I think? I think ya like it. I think ya like gettin’ roughed up…I think ya like gettin’ yer soft candy-ass handed to ya.”

Don’s breath caught in his throat as Raph pressed a finger between his legs and thrust it into the widening slit in his cartilage, pushing firmly against his swelling penis within. “Hnnn…a-and I think you’re a sadistic maniac.” Don gritted out, his voice lilting to betray his poorly masked arousal. 

“Maybe I should test yer limits, then, if ya feel so damned inclined.” Raph breathed noisily through his nostrils. He grabbed a handful of Don’s tender bottom and dug his fingers in for emphasis when he didn’t get an immediate response.

“Mmm…maybe I do.” Straining against the ache in his backside, Don scraped his toes against the mat, forehead pressed against the floor. 

Raph released his ass and Don made a choked warbling noise in his throat. The larger turtle placed one on his carapace, and the other hand gripped Don’s face, squishing his cheeks. Raph pushed his forefinger into Don’s mouth. “Suck.” He barked.

Don grudgingly opened his mouth, allowing Raph’s thick finger entry. He swirled his tongue against the digit, tasting salt and sweat. Raph pushed down on his carapace forcefully, drawing a gasp from the trapped turtle. “Get it good and wet, otherwise yer gonna be in a world ‘a pain in a few seconds.” 

Don growled at him as he slathered the finger with saliva, then bit down. Raph pulled his finger back with a pained grunt, slamming his other hand against Don’s upper thighs and buttocks. Don gritted his teeth against the sting; his ass felt like it was on fire. “Hngh. Yer a real pistol, ain’t cha?” Raph murmured. “Good thing I’m gonna tame ya.”

Despite his best efforts, Don moaned high through his closed mouth as Raph’s low rumbling threats sent shivers up and down his body. 

Normally, Raph would take his time prepping Don for penetration, but instead he grabbed Don’s tail and yanked it up. Don smirked as he slapped his tail back down and wiggled his hips. Raph’s hand came down hard on his ass again with a loud clapping noise that echoed through the dojo. Don’s hiss turned into a yelp as Raph dug his wetted finger under Don’s tail and pushed it inside him to the knuckle. 

The ache and the sting and the burning and the heat was too much. Don moaned as his penis twitched and dropped out of his plastron, bobbing helplessly between his legs as Raphael mercilessly thrust his finger in and out of his tight hole. 

Every time Don attempted to relax and stretch around Raph’s thick finger, his efforts were thwarted as Raph ran his calloused palm roughly over Don’s tender backside, squeezing the heated skin. He clenched involuntarily around the invading digit, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood at the sting and the relentless push and pull of pain and pleasure as Raph dug his finger tip into Don’s prostate with each thrust inside.

Don’s penis was similarly caught in a whirlwind of sensation; wilting at the pain, only to harden and swell even more with the intense jolts of pleasure from inside his sore ass. 

“Ya gonna give? Ya gonna say it?” Raph’s voice was thick and gravely. 

“N-never.” Don stuttered, trying very hard to ignore the intense pressure building in his groin. 

“Have it yer way, then.” 

Don chewed his lower lip as he felt Raph’s finger leave his ass. He knew what was next, but he couldn’t have prepared for his mate’s feral approach. Raph churred, pushing his thick cock inside his defeated prize, sinking in slowly but unrelentingly. He was nearly all the way inside when he shoved himself into Don the last inch, lowering himself over Don’s carapace so that his firm plastron knocked against the rim of Don’s shell. The sound of their shells clacking together awakened something buried deep inside Don’s consciousness. He keened, high and vibrating as he let himself surrender to being completely and utterly possessed by the Alpha male. 

Raph braced himself on his hands and pulled out before slamming back in so deep that Don felt the vibration of their shells colliding deep up and down his backbone. With that, Raph pounded Don relentlessly, relishing the heat of Don’s soft ass cheeks as they squished against his upper thighs with every jackhammer drive into his mate. Raph gave up his trash talk for loud churring and grunting, his singular focus on the sensation of his swollen cock fucking into the tight body beneath him.

Don writhed, struggling to hold his backside up with the force of Raph’s thrusts. His penis bobbed helplessly in the air beneath him, leaking precum onto the mat. His fingers flexed with every thrust, wrists still tightly fastened to the floor by Raph’s sais. Don sobbed as he felt his climax build, hot tears and drool running down his face. 

When Raph leaned forward and bit him on the neck, Don’s eyes widened and his vision went white hot for a moment as he came in thick ropes against his own plastron and the mat below. Raph growled against Don’s shoulder, sucking to leave a mark upon on his neck. Don clenched painfully tight around him and Raph gave a last stuttering jab before he came, too. Raph threw his head back and churred so loudly and deeply that it sounded like a roar, releasing a hot torrent of cum deep inside Don’s body. 

Don sank to his shins, thighs unable to hold himself and Raph up any longer. They remained locked together as Raph finished inside him, the aftershocks of his orgasm seemingly never ending. Endorphins flooded both turtles, and Raph sagged against Don’s back, planting small, sloppy kisses along his shoulders and neck as he caught his breath. Don found himself in a strange trance, pupils blown wide and eyes glassy and unseeing as he panted and sobbed into the tatami floor, salty tears running down his face at the overwhelming ecstasy and relief that washed over his body.

They didn’t speak for a long time, even as Raph slid back out of Don’s abused ass and removed the sais to free his mate. He rolled Don onto his side and licked his mate’s spent seed off of his plastron, smiling blissfully at the small sounds Don made in his throat as Raph cleaned him with his tongue. 

Finally, Don rolled on his back, wincing at the pain in his buttocks. He looked up at Raph with glassy eyes. “…Raph. I am sorry that I…that I worried you.” 

Raph leaned down to cup his face in his hands and tenderly kissed him. 

“An’ I’m sorry, too…fer underestimatin’ ya…” He whispered.

Don’s eyes softened. “What do you mean? You beat me fair and square. Y-you’re right. I need to hone my defense more…a-and not get so distracted when we’re out.”

Raph gave him a loving peck on the beak. “I’d appreciate that, Don. I ain’t so great at expressin’ when I’m scared, but I…I was scared today.” 

“I know,” Don breathed. “I guess we both lost our cool. I know you were mad because you…you don’t want to lose me when things are dangerous.”

Raph smiled, pressing their foreheads together.

“That’s right…But as fer underestimatin’ ya, I meant yer threshold for pain. Ya may not be the strongest or fastest turtle, but damn if it didn’t make me hot under the shell seein’ ya all full a’ piss an’ vinegar and takin’ it rough.” 

Don smirked. “Hey, I’ve got a stubborn streak, too,” he winced as he shifted. “Donatello, he’s got an ass that just won’t quit.” 

Raph laughed, low and rumbling. “I don’t know if Donatello has a knack for one-liners, but I like it.” He tapped Don lightly on the beak. “C’mon, I gotta get ya fixed up and put some cooling lotion on that ass.”

“O-Ooh…” Don grimaced as he tried to get up. “You may need to carry me. I’m gonna have a sore ass for a week.”

Raph rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. “I went overboard, I’m so-“

Don put his finger to Raph’s lips, shushing him. He lowered his eyelids, smirking up at his mate. “That wasn’t a complaint.” 

Raph scooped him up in his arms. “Oh, you kinky bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing to begin with, and fight scenes are new to me. I'm sorry if it was weirdly worded or confusing.


	23. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW. I did not expect I'd write this tonight. I literally just typed it up. What is happening.
> 
> Please heed the warnings. I hope I do not upset anyone with this.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Painful but consensual sex. Don gets very upset at one point and they can't do anything to stop, so please be warned. Unusual and improbable mutant Turtle anatomy (Raphael, for the first time, knots while he's inside Don).
> 
> Cum-inflation, crying, knotting. Unexpected drabble about unexpected things happening. Totally unplanned. I’m sorry.

Surprise

Raph could never have anticipated it. None of Don’s research supported it, either. It took both turtles completely, utterly by surprise.

“Oh, yes… Ohhhh…harder!” Don cried out, gripping the sheets as Raph took him from behind. 

Obliging his mate, Raph drove deeper and harder into the olive skinned turtle beneath him, keeping his tight grip on Don’s hips as he sank back in. Grunting, Raph pistoned his hips hard and fast, the sound of their bodies smacking against each other filling his ears. Don didn’t last much longer with the assault on his prostate and came, tightening around Raph’s thick member.

“Fuu…fuuck, I’m…cummin’ Donnie!” Raph groaned, pushing in as deep as he could and feeling his cock twitch inside…He stilled as he emptied his seed into Don’s ass. 

Raph dug his nails into Don’s hips hard enough to leave marks. He intended on soothing his mate later, as he often did; laying in bed and cradling the other turtle as he stroked his soft spots, kissed him as his breathing slowed, and rubbed sore muscles to relaxation.

Except this time…something wasn’t right. Raph felt himself swelling to full hardness again almost as soon as he climaxed. Eyes widening, his skin grew even hotter and he began to sweat. A fire in his groin compelled him to begin thrusting, no—fucking his mate again. Raph couldn’t articulate it but something commanded him from deep inside to pound him, fuck him, possess him. 

“D-Donnie!” Raph growled, trying to warn him. “Donnie, I—I’m—!” And his hips almost on their own accord rutted once, and then again, and then worked into a frenzy. 

“H-hang on, what—what are you doing?” Don murmured. He was still coming down from his own orgasm, blissed out and sleepy. Raph’s rock hard member was stroking his prostate again, and Don’s wilting penis twitched weakly. It was uncomfortable with very little ability for him to become aroused that quickly all over again. Instead, the heavy heat inside him overwhelmed his senses and he felt the soreness of their coupling far more than the pleasant stimulation.

“R-Raph! Please…” Don choked, eyes wide and mouth gaping open as he was rocked by a particularly hard thrust. His ass felt like it was splitting in two, stretched far beyond what he was used to. “Aaah! H-haah, wh-what are you doing?!” He wailed, desperate for some kind of answer or better yet, for the pain to stop mounting.

Raph was unable to answer, churring in a low rumble against Don’s back. Raph drove in deep, pulling another pained cry from Don. His hips were beginning to slow, but the heat wouldn’t stop spreading through his body. Raph stuttered in a broken cry as he felt his penis bulge at the base…this wasn’t right. He tried to pull out, but Don’s body held tight around the swelling knot at the base of his penis. 

“O-Oh…god, Don…I-I can’t, aghh…!”

Don yelped and clawed desperately at the sheets with one hand, and reached back weakly with his other to push against Raph. Raph kept his iron grip on his hips, keeping Don’s backside firmly planted against his groin. Through his haze, he realized the only way to keep from hurting Don or himself was to stay still.

“I-it hurts, Raph!” Don pushed against Raph’s thigh, but stopped when the bulge just inside his tight passage pressed against his hole. It stung and Don started to panic. His brain was screaming at him to get away, get free, get away NOW. “R-Raph, please! Let me go…take it out, it hurts!” Don sobbed, twisting his hips and pressing his wet face into the bed. 

Raph kept his hold firm despite Don’s pained attempts to dislodge him. It was a struggle to keep his voice even as his dick pulsed and surged within his mate’s tight heat. Raph stroked Don’s hips with his thumbs in a desperate effort to calm his poor mate. “Donnie, I can’t…I’m gonna…I’m cum--!” He growled low in his raw throat as his penis swelled impossibly larger inside Don and he felt a release like nothing he’d experienced before. His abdomen tightened and his thighs bunched, straining the muscles painfully as the heat that grew inside his body seemed to concentrate into a single point inside his mate…And he exploded. 

Don cried out as his bottom was flooded again with wet heat. He felt every inch of Raph’s penis as it spasmed within him. Don’s prostate was sore from the stimulation and weight against it. The molten cum that poured from his mate splashed against his inner walls and warmed him from the inside. Don panted, leaking eyes wide in disbelief as the heat continued to spread inside him, and he realized that he was being filled with what must’ve been an enormous amount of cum. Raph could barely utter a sound behind him, and Don could just barely make out the strangled sounds of Raph’s throat clicking as he choked around his silent gasps. 

Don stilled, riding the sensation that spread through his lower body. He felt something brush against his upper thighs beneath him, and realized his stomach was stretching to accommodate the torrent of cum within his gut, plastron and flesh sagging down. He lifted himself onto his elbows and peered down under his plastron. His midsection was bloated and soft, obscuring his view of his own hips and his wilted cock. The warmth kissed his abdomen, bringing a strange calm over his body. He relented completely, stretching his arms on the bed and letting his face fall into the sheets. But for the firm grip on his sides and Raph’s firm plastron pressed against his bottom, Don was certain he’d floated away. 

Raph weakly rocked his hips against his mate’s soft bottom, milking the last of his seed from his body. The heat that had tortured him dwindled until the space where his body joined Don’s was the only source of warmth he felt. Don churred lightly with each breath in and out, sniffling occasionally as he calmed from his pained tears.

Something soft and warm bumped against his index fingers from his hold on his mate’s hips. In shock, Raph realized his mate was swollen with the amount of seed he’d emptied into him. He couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he brought his hands down slowly until he was cradling Don from around his belly. An experimental nudge of his hips told Raph that he was still knotted within Don. He remained in place, lowering his beak to Don’s carapace when he dared move again at all. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, he was able to speak. “Donnie, I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s goin’ on…” 

Don churred into the bed, speaking slowly as though drunk. “Mmm…mmm, I think it’s…I think it’s to keep it all—the ejaculate, inside me.” 

Raph placed one of his hands between him and felt around the base of his cock. It was slowly beginning to shrink again. Don hissed as his finger brushed against his stretched hole. The best Raph could do for the poor thing was pet his tail gently until he was finally flaccid enough that he could carefully pull out.

Don shivered at the loss of heat, feeling a hot gush of cum leak out of him. He remembered how much cum was inside of him at the moment and blushed, trying to hide his abused hole with his tail.

Settling on his knees, Raph draped himself carefully over Don’s back. Raph stroked his sides, kissing his shell and reaching below his exhausted mate to caress his distended belly. The sheets beneath Don were a mess; his cum wetting the fabric had long since been overtaken by the steady dripping of Raph’s essence leaking from his backside. Don’s abdomen was smaller, but still bulging by the time Raph had tucked himself away and attempted to clean his mate. 

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, positioning Don on his side and settling behind him in bed, draping his arm over him. “…I dunno what know the hell happened, that was…that was the first time I’ve ever swelled like that.” He planted a kiss on the back of Don’s neck. 

Don took a shuddering breath. “…I know, it wasn’t your fault. I’ll…I’ll look into it. It must be some side effect of our mutation; Maybe it’s to…” He blushed but Raph didn’t see. “Maybe it’s nature’s way of increasing the chances that we aren’t the last of our kind.” 

Raph silently contemplated how scary it would have been if it’d happened during their first time, or—or during Don’s ovulation. His throat went dry as he imagined what that would be like, knotting inside Don during his heat.

“Yeh could be right. If ya ain't too sore,” Raph hesitated, voice shy and soft as he traced a pattern on Don’s carapace. “I’d like ta clean ya up with my tongue.” 

Don shivered, turning over to face him. He caressed Raph’s cheek and pressed their beaks together. “I’m…I’m sore, but I think I’d really like that.” He whispered, spreading his legs and lowering his tail. His cheeks flushed as he realized his hole was still dripping with cum. Raph churred as he lowered himself on the bed, pressing his face between Don’s legs. He placed his mate’s legs on his shoulders and gently licked away the ejaculate that soaked his bottom. 

Peering over Don’s plastron, Raph stuck his tongue out and ran it slowly from the tip of Don’s tail to the base, up over his reddened hole, and up to Don’s slit where his flaccid penis twitched back to life. He wriggled the tip of his tongue inside, chuckling when Don squeaked. 

“I promise I’ll be gentle, Donnie…but this might take a while if I’m gonna clean up all of it.” 

Don closed his eyes in contentment, wriggling his hips as Raph buried his beak in his ass. “…I can live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expect I might lose people reading and following the drabbles after this. I'm sorry. :<


	24. Surprise Part 2 (Very short)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don was sure his face couldn't get any redder.

Surprise part 2 (very short)

Don squirmed as Raph pushed his tongue deeper in his loosened opening, licking up the spent cum he found there. The thick tongue stretched him open again, and Don couldn’t help but wince a little at the added stimulation and stinging in his abused muscles around his hole. His ass was raw; through his aroused haze, he made a mental note to apply some cream later. 

Raph sensed his mate was ready to rest again, so he lightly ran his thumb over Don’s weeping cockhead, coaxing him to completion. 

Don shuddered and squeezed his thighs around Raph’s upper body and shoulders, gasping as he came with a soft cry over his mate’s hand. 

Raph rubbed his inner thighs, soothing tight muscles as he leaned back to peer up at Don. Don lazily opened his eyes, blinking as he came down from his 2nd (and hard earned) orgasm. He smiled at Raph, then sat up with a start as he realized his plastron was still bulging outward. 

“O-oh, no!” He gasped, pressing a hand to his belly.

“What’s wrong? Are ya in pain?” Raph’s face was tense with worry. 

Don pressed his hand against his middle, frowning down at his middle as he felt a little give. His sides squished outward beneath the pressure. 

“Look,” His cheeks were reddened from his climax, but he flushed even darker as he looked at his mate. “Why am I still…My stomach looks like I swallowed a bowling ball.” 

Raph suppressed a chuckle when Don shot him a glare. “I dunno, uh…looks like ya might still have some a’ my jizz inside ya.” 

“Some?!” Don squeaked. “Does this look like SOME to you, Raph?!” He ran a hand over his face. “I’m going to have to do some research. There’s no way to measure how much you ejaculated, but it’s…a lot.”

Don noticed a prideful grin spreading across Raph’s face, his mate’s hands still rubbing his inner thighs. 

“Don’t. You. Say. A word, Raphael.” Don growled. 

Raph bit his lip, appraising the swollen turtle with a half-lidded gaze. “I’m not sayin’ nothin’. But I don’t know how ya intend on hidin’ this from Leo an’ Mikey til it all…” He ran a hand over Don’s middle and squeezed one of his love handles. “…COMES out.”

Don was sure his face couldn’t get any hotter. He felt the blush spread from his chest all the way to his scalp. He pulled his thighs up, hugging his knees to his chest. 

“Oh, no!” He moaned, imagining having to explain his suddenly swollen appearance to his brothers and father. Or worse, having cum drip down his legs in front of them. He was going to say something else when he went silent, frozen as his eyes widened in mortification…

…The pressure from folding his legs up to his chest pushed a gush of cum from his ass, dribbling out from behind his hastily-tucked tail. 

The two turtles stared at each other. Raph couldn’t help it anymore. He laughed, dodging a kick from Don. “I’m ….I’m sorry, Donnie. I know yer embarrassed, but wow. Ya might wanna spend some time in the bathroom and take a shower before ya do anything else.” 

Don hid his face in his hands, tomato-red cheeks peeking out from his fingers. “There goes my night,” he pouted.

“Jus’ the nitty gritty of doin’ the dirty, Donnie boy.” 

“Fuck you, Raph.”

"No, thanks, I'm good fer the time bein'." 

Don just glared at him.

Raph grinned. “I mean, if ya don’t wanna just let the cum drizzle out, I could plug ya up with the stainless steel monster* we got in the other room…” 

Don whimpered, remembering how large and heavy the plug was. “Hn…No, I’ll just…hide in the bathroom.” 

Gently picking up the flustered turtle, Raph kissed him quickly on the cheek. 

“Sorry, honey,” He purred, drinking in Don’s adorably embarrassed expression. 

Don sighed ruefully as Raph carried him to the bathroom and put his arms around his mate’s strong shoulders. “The things I do for love…”

*Reference to “Checkup Part 2” – it’s a large, stainless steel butt plug.


	25. Counting Calories (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There were subtle signs, at first. Signs he had missed, perhaps because he wanted to miss them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential trigger warnings: weight gain, eating habits, some mild fat-shaming (from Leo), very embarrassing for Don.

Counting Calories

There were subtle signs, at first. Signs he had missed, perhaps because he wanted to miss them.

On one occasion…

He’d been awake for nearly 48 hours as he finished the last touches on a project. Munching his way through handfuls of crackers, some spread with liberal dollops of peanut butter, some cookies, and a couple of bags of chips to supplement his supply of coffee, Don was delirious by the time he’d finished tightening the last screw on his new night goggles. 

He knew his brothers would start to nag him about getting some sleep and eating properly as they’d always done in the past if he didn’t turn up for at least one meal a day. So, he ate leftovers from lunch while laughing at a daytime TV special with Mikey and turned up for dinner to avoid Leo’s chiding for not eating regularly while he was working. 

Lack of sleep does funny things to the mind and body. It can cause a loss of appetite entirely and nausea, but in the long term, it can also increase feelings of hunger and increase cravings for high calorie foods. Don was in the latter phase of chronic sleep deprivation by the time his 40th hour awake (in that specific session alone) rolled around, and it happened to synch up with dinner. Nothing fancy that night; it was their usual pizza ordered in to give Mikey the night off from cooking. Don was ravenously hungry, the empty snack food packages littering his lab from the night and day leading up to it completely forgotten. He all but crammed the pizza into his mouth, reaching for another slice and giving Mikey a run for his money. 

Raph was busy mixing his protein shake (to supplement a meat lover’s pizza) and didn’t notice Don reaching for a third slice, but Leo gave Don an odd, pointed look across the table that went unnoticed as Don picked up a strand of melted cheese that fell off his slice and licked his fingers. 

Mikey playfully smacked Don’s hand away as he grabbed the last slice from the open box. It would’ve been Don’s fourth slice. Don conceded, taking a long drink from his glass of cola. When the 2nd pizza box opened up, Mike looked wide-eyed over his own glass as Don casually grabbed another slice. 

Another occasion was probably much more conspicuous, but Don was a frequently distracted guy, focusing either too much on one thing alone (it was a hazard if he discovered new tech while they were out on a mission) or completely in his own mental zone, seemingly floating around the lair as he muttered to himself and did calculations in his head…

Don was completely stumped on one of his research projects. It gnawed at him, and he’d been irritable and frustrated the past couple of days. Don found himself in front of the fridge late one night during a break, sharing some ice cream with Mikey. Don rambled at Mikey about his ongoing research, mostly just to have a sounding board. When Don’d reached the end of his rant about how he just couldn’t figure out the correct algorhithm and he was sure he’d been outsmarted, Mikey watched in amusement as Don thumped his head on the table…then reached out to blindly grope for the can of whipped cream. He filled his mouth with it and gulped it down. 

“Dude, take it easy. You’re stressing yourself out in a major way.”

“MmmghI know,” Don mumbled, mouth stuffed with more ice cream. “…mehb u’ll jus’ hafta redo vhe calculafhuns.” 

Mikey grinned at him. “First just focus on not choking on your sundae, bro. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone besides me eat so much sugar in such a short amount of time.” 

Don stared at him blankly. “Hm?” He swallowed another large spoonful of ice cream and chocolate sauce.

“Emotional eating, Donnie. Solves some problems but not all of ‘em, if I can get all poetic on ya.” Mikey said, not unkindly, just matter-of-fact. “I’ll catch ya later. Come tag team with me if you’re getting too bored!” He added brightly, placing his own bowl in the sink.

Don rested his chin in his hand as he finished his bowl and licked the spoon clean of chocolate, thinking about what Mikey had said for a moment before launching back into his rumination about additional resources for his research queries.

He grabbed a few leftover chocolate bars from Halloween before he retreated back into the lab; he needed the carbs to keep his energy up, after all.

The third time, he’d been too distracted by Raph’s gentle thrusts and sweet murmurings in his ears to think too much about it. 

His head sank back into the pillow and he keened as Raph nipped at his throat, hips rhythmically pressing between Don’s spread legs. Raph kissed his way down Don’s throat and pulled out, dipping down quickly to take Don’s cock into his mouth. Don squirmed and gasped, hands pulling lightly on his partner’s mask tails. Churring deep and vibrating around Don’s needy arousal, Raph rubbed his fingers all over Don’s sides, pausing over his hips for a brief moment to squeeze the soft fat that pressed out from the sides of Don’s plastron. 

Don lifted his head to look down at what Raph was doing, but he instantly dropped the inquiry as soon as Raph gave his penis a positively toe-curling suck. His mate gave him a reassuring squeeze upon those burgeoning love handles, and then pulled up to reposition himself at Don’s entrance. Any questions that lingered on Don’s tongue were swallowed by Raph’s mouth upon his. Tasting his own salty precum on his mate’s lips and tongue, Don groaned as he was once again filled with Raph’s thick hardness. He wrapped his arms around Raph and rode the wave of pleasure to completion.

They’d fallen asleep shortly after, and Don didn’t give the extra inches Raph had fondled a second thought.

He’d been admittedly in deep denial by the time Leonardo tried to bring it to his attention. His eldest brother was a meticulous follower of ninjitsu, and physical form and fitness was vital to their practices.

Leo had politely knocked on his lab door before letting himself in, which told Don immediately that this was a formality and not a question of permission. He was smudged with grease from some work on their vehicle, and had been making his way through writing new code for the weapons system when his brother paid him the visit.

“Leo, hey. What’s going on?” He asked, turning in his computer chair. 

Leo looked at him in silence for a moment just slightly too long to be casual. “Don, do you know what time it is?” 

Don glanced at his computer. 7am. Training. He smacked his forehead. “Oh, I’m sorry! Hang on, I’ll be right out. I’m… I lost track of time.”

“Again,” Leo clipped. He sighed when he saw Don wilt at his tone; Leo would never admit it aloud, but he was seldom, if ever, stern with Donatello. “Don, you’ve…you’ve missed training the past few days, but you promised you’d participate in the drills I’ve got planned today, remember?”

Don smiled nervously at his brother’s uneasy tone. “You’re right, I-I’m sorry, Leo.” 

Leo smiled back, seemingly relieved. “No problem, Donnie. It’s good to mind your physical condition just as much as your mental condition. See you in five.” 

He turned to leave, then stopped and turned around carefully, as though unsure he was going to say what came out of his mouth next. 

“Um…Don,” His voice was soft, and he seemed unable to look Don in the eye. “Don’t you think those snacks are overdoing it a little?” He awkwardly gestured at the computer desk, which was littered with snack and candy wrappers from Don’s most recent marathon work session.

Don glanced down at the desk, and the full meaning of Leo’s attempts at subtlety hit him like a freight train. He quickly grabbed his trashcan to stuff the evidence of his mindless snacking into it. His face was hot and he was sure his cheeks were bright red. 

When had Leonardo gone from chiding him for not sleeping enough and worrying that he wasn’t eating regularly to…worrying that he was eating too much?

“O-Oh! Ye…y-yeah, it’s a lot, I know. You know, it’s good brain food for the long nights.”

Leonardo gave him a tight smile. “I…I read that if one’s concentration is fading, exercise or meditation can help just as well. Why not go for a run instead?” 

Don wanted the lab floor to open up and swallow him. He kept his face as neutral as possible, though he knew his mortification showed through. “G-got it. Yeah, a run sounds like a better option. Uh, I’ll be out in five minutes.” 

Leo’s smile relaxed and he nodded briefly at Don before turning and walking out of the lab. 

Don swallowed the lump in his throat, his heart thudding in his chest in embarrassment and panic. He took a few deep breaths in an attempt at calming himself and set out for the dojo.

It was a few weeks later that Don finally realized he couldn’t hide from it anymore. They were set to spy on some rumored Purple Dragons hideouts and needed to suit up in human clothes again for the first time in almost a year. It was difficult to find clothes that fit over their shells as it was. They’d taken time to tailor the clothes they had been able to procure to ensure they fit perfectly. Don pulled on his loose fitting t-shirt and jacket, then attempted to put on the pants that went with his casual disguise.

It didn’t quite work out the way it had the last time. 

Squirming, he couldn’t get them over his thighs. He double checked the fly, wondering if they’d been buttoned or zipped up without him noticing before stepping into them… No, the pants were open at the fly and the waist. So why couldn’t he pull them up any further? He gave another tug and finally, slowly, he was able to tug them up over his thighs. They got hung up again under his ass, and he grunted as he twisted left and right, squeezing his ass down into the pants. He was thankful his genitals were inside his plastron, because he was certain the pants would’ve neutered him with how tight they were around his upper thighs and seat. 

Letting out a sigh of relief as he finally got the pants all the way up, he grabbed the zipper—

He couldn’t zip them up. He gave an experimental tug to pull the pants closed, but there was no give to the already-stretched material. 

Mikey popped his head around the corner. “Hey, Donnie. Leo says he thinks we should wear our hoodies and bring hats, too.”

Don covered his midsection with his hands. “Ahh… hang on, Mikey. Do you have another pair of pants? Like, maybe sweatpants?” 

Mikey looked puzzled for a moment. “Yeah, I should. Oh, wait! I think Raph is using them. Heh. Says he’s trying the Rocky Balboa look this time. Lemme check, though!” To Don’s absolute horror, Mikey turned and called out for Raph and Leo to ask them if they had any extra pants for Don.

“N-no! That’s-! It won’t be necessary, don’t worry!” Don stammered. Oh, it was too late. 

Leo and Raph answered no, and then rounded the corner already in their clothes.

Now, Don was faced with explaining why he needed new pants. He worked his way through a series of possible excuses as he stepped back from the doorway. 

“Don, what’s the matter? We have to get going!” Leo asked, adjusting the cords in his blue hoodie.

Don saw Raph’s eyes dart down to the strained material around his hips and thighs, and he knew he saw the reason. Don whirled around to hide the undone zipper from his brothers’ eyes. He’d just turned his back to them when he heard a pop and a ripping noise. 

He felt a draft across his rear. Oh, no.

He slapped his hands over his ass to cover the torn pants seat, and in shock he realized his cheeks were pushing out of the shredded material in several different places. The extra flesh bubbled out of the gaps in the ruined fabric, betraying to Don just how robust his backside had grown in the past few months.

The three turtles stood stunned in the doorway before Mikey let out a giggle. 

“Damn, take it off!” Raph whistled, clearly enjoying what he saw. 

Don wanted to hide. He turned back around, but the pants couldn’t take anymore movement. The seams on the sides of his legs popped and he was left awkwardly standing knock-kneed, bits of olive flesh squeezing out of the dark indigo material. He covered his rapidly blushing face with his hands. 

“I-I…the pants don’t…fit anymore.” He finished, weakly.

Mikey couldn’t help himself. He was in stitches laughing at the bizarre sight in front of him. 

Leo went into damage control mode as best he could, clearly embarrassed for Don. 

“Don, why don’t you sit this one out. We’ll call you if we need backup.” 

Don cringed. “…b-backup?” He whispered, still hiding his face behind his hands.

“It’s for the best. We’ll be back.” Leo assured him, then hauled Mikey off by the sleeve. “Alright, that’s enough, Mike.”

Which left Don alone with Raph. 

Raph smiled reassuringly at the mortified turtle. “Ya…ya need help with those?” 

Don didn’t want his mate to go on the mission worried about him. He put on a brave face as best as he could, smiling at Raph.

“Nah…I’ll just cut them off. Heh. Weird material, I think the humidity must’ve shrunk them. I-I’ll be fine, Raph.” 

“If yer sure,” Raph said pointedly, lightly tracing his finger under his mate’s jaw. He knew Don was trying hard to mask his embarrassment. Don closed his eyes and nodded, lips pursed tightly. Raph kissed him tenderly. “We’ll talk when I get back, I promise.”

Nodding, Don smiled as convincingly as he could for Raph. 

“Now go, I’ll see you later.” He said, the brightness in his tone at odds with the corners of his mouth quivering as he struggled to hold his smile. “Don’t worry about me, just be safe.” 

Raph was not convinced at all as he left on the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very keen to write more of this particular set of drabbles. Holidays are coming up, so I may not update as quickly as I have been, but rest-assured I am enjoying writing this and looking forward to updating! I think chubby Don is adorable and can't get enough. XD
> 
> If you're wondering what else I have planned, Chapter 21 in this story has my notes on what's coming up. I'd thought about making this its own story, but I didn't really think it was necessary. It will be broken into a few parts.
> 
> Also, I wanted to thank everyone who's been reading. I only recently decided to stop lurking around in TMNT fandom and actually participate, and I'd been super nervous about indulging in my guilty pleasures by writing. You've been super kind and all of your support has been appreciated. :) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.


	26. Counting Calories (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph returns from the mission to assist Don with a pair of stubborn pants.
> 
> The description of Don's bottom as a round peach was inspired by this beautiful drawing by tmkslf: https://inkbunny.net/s/2027388
> 
> Do yourself a favor and check out tmkslf's adorable, lovingly rendered (and hot!) art work! :D

Counting Calories, Part 2 

The mission had gone well, fairly uneventful. The disguises came in handy once or twice; it lessened the possibility that they’d have to hide from passersby in addition to staying hidden from potential Purple Dragons. The team operated as well as they could without Don, but it was clear that they’d have to come back to gather more intel with Don’s equipment. No one was brave enough to operate it without him present. Leo sensed Raph’s mounting unease, and called it a night after just 2 hours.

Raph immediately went to find his mate when they returned. He found traces of Don first; candy wrappers stuffed into a bin inside the lab, and what looked like a stash of junk food placed on the couch for Mikey to find. Raph was a little surprised that Don had hidden that much junk food away in his lab. He hadn’t noticed the changes in his mate’s eating habits, but he’d certainly noticed the slow and steady changes to his physique—not that Raph minded one bit. In his estimation, his mate was still as fit as always, just softer and a little rounder around the edges. 

Raph’s main concern was his mate’s emotional state. 

After finding Don’s bedroom door open, and nothing amiss, Raph sighed and checked the bathroom. It was locked and there was only one turtle who could be holed up inside. Raph jiggled the handle and knocked.

“Donnie, it’s me,” He called softly. 

He heard soft footsteps come to the door, then the door unlocked with a click. Raph opened it, peeking around the side. Don had walked back to the mirror where shreds of the pants lay on the floor. He was holding a pair of scissors. If it weren’t for the dejected and utterly mortified look on his face, Raph would have laughed at how absurd the whole thing was; Don had cut most of the pants off of himself, clearly unable to pull them back down over his ass and thighs once the fabric had ripped. But now, his lower half was ensconced in a frayed net of sorts, and Raph couldn’t help but stare at Don’s plump bottom and thighs as they bulged out of what remained of the ruined pants. 

“Well,” Don snapped, face flushed. “Are you going to keep staring at me, or help?” 

Raph licked his lips. “What’s…what’s there to help with?” He tried to keep his voice low, playful. Don all but pouted at him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Don sighed. “I can’t get the scissors close enough to…to cut it without risking cutting myself. My shell’s in the way…” He gestured at one of his butt cheeks, voice quiet. “I already caught my skin between the blades.”

Raph gulped. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower plastron; slightly ashamed of himself because he knew his mate was probably in no mood to comply with the red banded turtle’s insatiable libido at the moment. Clearing his throat, Raph nodded. “Well, let’s take a look at yeh, then.”

Biting his lip, Don braced himself against the sink as he allowed Raph to inspect his backside. “H-here.” He handed the scissors to Raph.

The fabric shreds criss-crossed Don’s backside and upper thighs; the dark purple fabric of the pants pressed delightfully tight against the plush olive skin. Raph ran his finger over one of the fabric strips that pulled against Don’s tail, throat going dry as the soft skin dimpled beneath his touch.

“Don’t move, I’ll have ‘em off in a hurry,” He whispered, hot breath ghosting across Don’s back. “It might pinch a little, so stay still…” 

Don braced himself, holding his breath as Raph pushed the scissors under the tight fabric. He hissed as the cold steel pushed against his tender skin, already sore from the friction of the ruined material chafing him. Raph began carefully cutting the shreds away, his plastron bulging with heat as he watched the rounded olive skin spring out from the binds.

He carefully pulled the fabric away from Don’s upper buttocks, just resting in the small of his back where his shell met his skin. “Jeez, Donnie, ya must’ve done some serious gymnastics to get yerself in these pants,” He grunted, working the scisssors as carefully as he could under the strip without scraping Don’s flesh. 

Don sighed as much as he dared with a pair of scissors sticking between his ass and his shell. “I…I thought I could still fit into them. Now that I’ve really looked at myself, I can see how delusional I was.” 

“I’d be lyin’ if I said ya wasn’t any bigger than last year,” Raph replied cautiously, snipping away the fabric and pulling it away from his mate’s back. Only a few stray shreds remained, where Don’s upper thighs met his buttocks. “If I’d known these didn’t fit earlier, I would’ve let ya borrow the sweatpants.” 

Don smirked ruefully. “I don’t know if these pants would’ve fit you, either, Mr. Muscles.” 

Raph chuckled. “That’s true. I’d probably have ruined ‘em…but I can’t say I’d have filled ‘em out as deliciously as these apples.” He ran a finger over Don’s tender backside, watching the flesh twitch under his touch. Don shivered and made an annoyed sound in his throat.

He snipped away the remaining fabric shreds, freeing his mate’s thighs. He was practically salivating at the feeling of Don’s soft inner thighs as he worked, pressing down the plump flesh to fit the scissor blades between each piece of what remained of the pants.

Don lowered his head against the sink. “Ah…” He sighed, relieved of the chafing friction against his skin. “I’m not really in the mood for flattery, right now. It’s a bit of a wake up call, isn’t it? I needed you to cut a pair of pants off of me…a pair of pants that fit me just fine last year.” 

“You’re still trainin’, though, Donnie. Maybe your metabolism just ain’t what it used to be.” Raph balled up the fabric shreds that had fallen to the floor and tossed them in the wastebasket next to the sink, standing up to wrap his arms around his mate. 

Don leaned into Raph’s arms. “Mmm…you could be right, but…” He nuzzled Raph’s bicep with his cheek, looking sullen. “If I’m being honest, I wasn’t paying much attention to my snacking over the past year or so.” 

“So just cut back on snacks a little, and try not to miss ‘Master’ Leo’s trainin’, even for a project. You’ll be fine.” Raph murmured into Don’s neck, pressing against him from behind. Raph laved his tongue against Don’s pulse point, as if his bulging lower plastron wasn’t an indication of what he wanted at the moment.

Don bit back a gasp as Raph’s hot tongue caressed his throat. “F-fine?” He turned around in Raph’s embrace, eyes flashing. 

Raph closed his eyes, inwardly cursing himself out. “Look, ya ain’t gotta worry about how I feel about ya. It’s about what YOU think is best.”

Don lowered his eyes, shy. “I think…I think Leo had tried to say something to me about my weight, before…was it really as noticeable to everyone else?”

Raph pulled back, holding Don’s arms firmly. “Ya want the truth?” He asked softly. 

Don bit his lip, nodding. 

Raph took a deep breath. “…it was noticeable, yes. But it’s mainly just in yer appearance, it ain’t like ya can’t do katas or anything. Leo’s fussy about everything, ya know how he gets.” Raph rolled his eyes. “I know Leo still trusts ya with his life.”

“But I don’t want to be…to be ‘backup,’ Raph,” Don sighed. “I don’t want to be the reason why you’re on a mission and there are only three of you out there.” 

Raph lifted Don’s chin in his hand, looking him in the eyes. “Ya mean that, don’t ya, Donnie?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I’ll help ya with extra trainin,’ if that’s what ya want.”

“T-thanks, Raph.” Don smiled, the first sincere smile he’d given Raph all day. “Let’s start tomorrow, then?” He leaned in and gave Raph a peck on the beak.

Raph grinned. “Well, I was thinkin’ of givin’ ya a little pre-emptive trainin’ tonight.” 

Don groaned. “What did you have in mind? My ass and thighs are sore from the chafing fabric.” 

“Oh, really?” Raph grabbed him and pulled him in tight. “Lemme have a look, then.” 

“R-raph! Hey!” Don cried out as he was hefted off his feet. Raph hoisted him up into a bridal style carry and kneeled on the floor with him over his knees. 

“Don’t squirm, Donnie.” Raph grunted, mischievous smirk on his face. 

“W-what are you doing?” Don stuttered as Raph lowered Don’s upper body onto the floor. He looked up through his legs at Raph’s wolfish grin and had only a second to guess what could be next. Don’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp as Raph hugged his lower half in a bear hug and hauled his butt up, squeezing his thighs together as he placed Don’s shell against his chest. 

Raph knelt over Don’s bottom and ran his tongue over his tail. Don flinched and his tail twitched at the soft stimulation.

Teasing his flustered mate, Raph planted tender kisses to the soft cheeks exposed to him. 

“Hnnn…!” Don squeaked, covering his face as Raph planted a kiss to the small cut where he’d nicked himself with the scissors. 

“Mmm… yeah, ya gotta rest up tonight, better get ready for all the exercise I’m gonna be putting ya through.” 

Don gazed up at him as best he could, view obscured by his thighs trapped in Raph’s tight grip. A blush spread across his face as he imagined the possibilities. 

Raph’s tongue wriggling beneath his tail snapped him out of his fantasizing. Don braced himself, prepared to be hungrily eaten out…but instead, Raph planted feather light licks to his opening and the underside of his tail. It tickled more than anything. Raph punctuated each light touch with a more aggressive flick across his sensitive opening, until he had Don whining and squirming against his hold.

Raph squeezed Don’s thighs tighter and lowered his face against his tail, pulling the appendage into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth. Don moaned, muscles clenching in his buttocks.

“R-Raph! Please, p-please, just-!” Don begged, fingers flexing against the bathroom floor. He tried to push his ass against Raph’s mouth, but his mate’s grip tightened across his thighs, keeping his carapace anchored against his broad chest. Don churred and moaned in frustration as Raph laved his tongue obscenely over his tail, mimicking what he might usually do to his sensitive orifice.

Raph squeezed the soft flesh on Don’s thighs, massaging him with his thick fingers in time with his tongue torturously swirling around the tip of his tail. Finally, Raph released Don’s legs and pushed on the backs of his thighs to spread them. 

“Keep ya legs spread,” Raph growled, breathless around Don’s twitching tail. Don nodded, biting his lower lip as he strained to balance himself against Raph’s chest. 

He keened as Raph threaded his forearms beneath his plump thighs, bringing his hands up to rest upon Don’s upturned bottom. Don keened as Raph spread his cheeks apart, giving a final nibble to his quivering tail. Raph’s eyes flashed gold as he hungrily leered at Don’s exposed hole. His eyes locked with Don’s as he dipped his tongue between his cheeks, giving him a long, slow lick. He churred, feeling Don clench against his hot tongue.

“How’s that feel?” He husked. 

Don gasped. “Hahhh…ah, it’s so good, R-raph, please…” 

Raph smirked, biting down on one of Don’s plump cheeks. Don winced and then moaned as Raph pushed his tongue down into his tight pink pucker, wriggling his tongue as he pushed his mate open.

“Ah!” Don cried, feeling himself open around the wet invasion. 

Raph laved his tongue in as deep as he could and thrust, feeling his mate clench around him. He pulled his tongue out and replaced it with a finger, circling the reddened hole before pressing in to the knuckle. 

“Mmm, nothin’ like a juicy peach,” Raph purred, watching Don’s flushed face below. 

He squeezed Don’s ass cheek with his other hand, then fingered the widening slit at the base of his plastron to tease his cock. He stroked his fingertip over Don’s penis, eliciting a cry of pleasure from the upturned turtle in his clutches. 

“Donnie, ain’t cha gonna come out and play?” Raph licked around his finger, teasing Don’s spread opening. Between Raph’s fingertip caressing his rapidly swelling shaft and the finger and tongue playing with his asshole, Don moaned as his penis twitched, then tumbled out of his plastron.

“That’s more like it,” Raph began jacking him off in time with his thrusting finger and licks to his hole. Don was a mess beneath him, panting and churring as the precum from his own dick began dripping down onto his chest and face. Raph squeezed Don at the base, playfully purring, “Hm, yer stamina needs some work.”

Don barely worked through what Raph had said, squirming against the relentless pressure building in his bottom and cock as he keened in frustration. 

“C’mon, ya gotta work for it,” Raph teased, pumping him once. Don’s head thrashed against the tile, looking up at his mischievous partner through narrowed eyes. Raph lowered his mouth once more to Don’s ass and licked around his finger, pulling the thick digit toward Don’s tail. Don cried out. “What does my plump little peach want, eh?”

Don scrunched his face in embarrassment. “…hnghh…to…t-to cum,” He stammered, barely above a whisper.

“Eh? What’s that?” Raph growled, sticking in a second finger to scissor Don’s reddened opening. 

“Agh! P-please let me cum!” Don cried, hips squirming against Raph’s tight grip on his cock. He flinched at the added stretching in his ass, completely at the mercy of Raph’s hands and tongue.

Raph grinned, removing his fingers from the stretched hole and carefully releasing Don’s penis. He lowered Don’s bottom until Don was resting back on his carapace. Don watched, bleary eyes half-lidded, as Raph pulled his own neglected thickness out of his plastron and gave himself a pump to spread the slick pre-cum over his shaft. Then he lined himself up, gripping Don’s hip with one hand and his own needy cock with the other. He pushed Don’s thighs up with a slow and steady thrust inside, until he was completely seated.

“Please, please…p-please…” Don chanted, wrapping his arms around Raph’s upper body. He attempted to push his hips forward, whining when his soft buttocks pressed against Raph’s front. Finally, Raph gave him what he so badly wanted and pulled back slowly before pounding back inside. He supported himself with one arm, reaching the other between them to thumb the tip of Don’s weeping cock.

Raph allowed his full weight to lower onto Don’s pelvis, rutting into his mate with ferocity. Each push forward drew a high, keening churr from Don’s throat as Raph drove in as far as he could. 

Raph swirled his thumb across the crown of Don’s penis, pressing on the down sweep. Don cried out as he came, leaking onto Raph’s hand and tight channel clenching hard around the thick phallus inside him. 

Raph threw his head back as he felt his mate’s tight walls squeeze him. Certain that Don’s grip on his shoulders was secure, Raph drew back on his haunches, supporting their combined weight on his knees. He gripped Don’s plush thighs with his hands to ensure the olive turtle’s bottom half came up with him. Then he pulled Don toward him as his hips pistoned forward, burying himself deep and thrusting with a deep groan. He pulled back and pushed forward again, shaking Don with the force of the thrust before he felt himself explode inside the other turtle, filling Don with his seed. 

He gave a few smaller thrusts, churring as he felt his mate’s tight body milk him of every drop. Don gasped, high and breathless and thoroughly wrecked in Raph’s iron grip.

Raph lowered his mate to the floor, draping himself across as he caught his breath. He rested his forehead against Don’s upper plastron, fingers lazily massaging Don’s soft hips as they came down.

Don finally caught his breath. Stroking Raph’s head softly, he stared up at the bathroom ceiling. “Can we sleep in my room tonight?” He whispered. Raph looked up at him, gold eyes soft with sleepiness. 

Raph gave his hips a gentle squeeze. “Let me clean ya up, and I’ll carry ya there myself.” 

TBC with part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is Don's training under Raph, aka how many kinky exercise sex positions can I write them in? Raph finds chubby Don adorable and hot, but he also recognizes how important it is for Don to feel comfortable in his own skin.


	27. Counting Calories (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy. I meant to make this next part only 1 chapter, but dammit, I have more exercises and Raph's "coaching" to write about. So, this is just PART of Don's training...
> 
> More soon.

Pull ups

“Ungh…fif…fifteen-!” Don counted, pulling himself up once more on the bar with some difficulty. His biceps bulged with the effort.

“Remember, keep ya head level, right, don’t kick with yer legs too much…that’s it, good.” Raph coached from the side, watching as Don slowly pulled himself up once more, form passable but visibly strained with the effort. Don was breathing hard, grunting as he managed to reach 18 pull ups.

“C’mon, Donnie, give me 20 good ones, I know ya got it in ya.” Raph called.

“Hnnnghh…yeah, but…I’ve got…29 more pounds to lift than the last time I did a full set of these…” Don puffed.

“Just two more.” Raph countered. He watched as the olive turtle strained, kicking slightly for momentum. Raph almost reminded Don not to kick for assistance, but he thought he’d give him a bit of a break to avoid discouraging him this first time around. Don’s arms bulged again with the effort, and from where Raph was standing below, he could see that his sides were heaving as well. It was sometimes easy to forget that the olive skinned turtle was quite strong in his own right, but Raph could see the thick triceps and deltoids bulging under his skin from below.

Don made it to 19 and then finally reached muscle failure. He couldn’t pull himself up another time without a rest. Letting out a strained groan, he went slack on the bar, his grip strength still holding up just fine as he hung there.

Raph stepped up to him to give him some assistance. “Here, I know ya can do one more, but I’m gonna help give ya a boost. Just this one time, alright?”

“O-okay…” Don panted. Raph moved to push up on Don’s feet, but at the last second he grabbed Don’s ass with both hands and squeezed, pushing upward. “R-Raph! C’mon…” Don cried, trying to look back at the leering turtle.

“Not gonna let go ‘til ya make it ta 20, Donnie.”

“You’re an incorrigible pervert…” Don puffed. “I-it’s 9am, R-RaAAPH!”

Raph had pushed his thumb under his tail. He felt Don’s puckered entrance clench against his finger. Don made a squeaky noise in his throat.

Red faced, Don pulled himself up until his chin reached the bar once more. He had to admit that the adrenaline surge from his mate fondling his backside gave him a little more energy. “T-twenty! Hgnnn… I did it!” He let himself down gently, but Raph kept a firm grip on his ass, wordlessly coaxing Don to sit in his arms.

“I-I don’t know, Raph, I don’t want you to hurt your back…” Don murmured shakily.

“C’mon, ya can let go of the bar, I’ve gotcha.”

“…are you sure I’m not too heavy?”

“I’m sure, Donnie. I carried ya just last night, remember?”

“B-but…terminal veloci-“

“Donnie!”

“Okay…”

Don sighed and let go of the bar and landed in Raph’s arms. Raph grunted a bit from the strain of catching him, but rebounded almost right away. He pulled Don in close, holding him around the hips. Giving Don a peck on the cheek, Raph lowered him to the ground.

“Good work, braniac,” He murmured affectionately.

Don shyly looked away, cheeks reddening.

Stretching

“Gotta limber up,” Raph announced, cracking his knuckles. He walked onto the sparring mat where Donatello waited for him, panting slightly from their warm up jog. “It’s important dat ya don’t forget to stretch.”

“I’m a little overweight, Raph, it’s not like I’ve completely forgotten the basics of training.” Don laughed, re-tying his belt (a new one, made with the old sash and some leather to extend it).

Raph was inwardly relieved. He’d been worried about Don’s self-esteem the past few days, but hearing him joke a bit was a promising sign.

“Alright, then, I’ll take that as a challenge. I won’t handle ya with kid gloves, tough guy.” Raph quipped, dropping to the mat behind Don. “Let’s start with the hamstrings and quads.”

Don leaned forward, extending one leg in front and keeping the other bent at the knee. He extended his arms and lowered his torso to the mat, reaching for his toes. His flexibility was a little reduced from his time spent on the computer and hunched over his desk, but Don had never been the most flexible of the turtles to begin with. Raph eyed his form carefully, kneeling behind him as he gently pressed down on Don’s shoulders.

Don groaned as he just barely reached his ankle with his hands, breathing deeply as he eased more into the stretch. The light caught Don’s straining shoulders and muscled arms as he stretched towards his feet.

“That’s it, a little further forward.” Raph murmured, encouraging him.

Don took a breath in, then let it out in a huff as he compressed his ribs. “Okay,” He grunted. “I concede that I might have lost a liiitle flexibility.”

Raph reached beneath Don’s plastron and gently pressed upon his torso. “Good, compress yer diaphragm as ya reach. Don’t bounce.”

Don’s breath hitched and he took another stuttering breath. Raph felt his mouth go dry as he spied a roll of soft pudge spilling out from the sides of Don’s plastron, and felt Don’s slightly elevated heartbeat through his hand. Raph removed his hand quickly, accidentally-on-purpose sneaking a feel of the soft olive skin on the way out. The sensitive skin danced under his touch, just barely perceptible to the eye but very obvious to Raph’s questing fingers.

“Okay, uh. Good. Switch.” Raph coughed.

Don drew himself back and used controlled breathing as he sank down to reach for the other leg.

He had about the same success with the other leg; very flexible by an ordinary athlete’s standards, perhaps, but still not quite Michelangelo or Leonardo levels…Raph found himself taxing his brain to recall if Don had been more or less flexible before, anyway. He was distracted once again by the sight of Don’s warm-light dappled skin stretching over his thick muscles, twitching slightly as he flexed his arms to reach his toes.

“I’m…I think I can just get…this one.” Don murmured, voice strained slightly with the effort. From where Raph was kneeling to observe his mate’s form, he caught a quick view of Don’s buttocks from beneath his shell, poking out behind him on the mat. Raph shook his head in a demonstrative attempt to shake himself out of his lewd roving thoughts.

_I’ve gotta get him to do a stretch that takes my mind off his ass_, Raph thought. _Or else I’m never gonna make it through this._

“Yer doin’ great. Now let’s move into a side bend stretch.”

“Um, that’s…oh, yeah, now I remember... I think.” Don stammered. Raph quirked an eye at him. Don’s cheeks were colored a little darker than they’d been before.

“Here, I’ll show ya.”

Raph kneeled in front of Don, then extended his left leg out to the side. Taking a slow breath in, he extended his right arm overhead and rested his left arm on his left leg before he bent his torso and right arm to the left side. Don watched with rapt attention. Raph could’ve sworn his mate’s dark brown eyes grew darker, pupils dilating as he observed Raph’s form. He couldn’t help the smirk that pulled at his mouth at the attention. Raph let his breath out slowly, not breaking eye contact, as he flexed and stretched into the pose harder. He knew the light was catching his bulky, sinuous quads and inner thigh muscles as he stretched further. His upper body twitched with the strain and Raph felt his lateral muscles expand on his right side as he flexed sideways at the waist, rippling under his emerald skin. Don’s throat bobbed with a thick swallow.

“Just mirror what I’m doin’ now, then switch to the other side.”

“R-right. I think it’d just been a… a while since Leo had us do that.” Don’s voice came out a little higher than usual, slightly breathless.

He quickly got into position on the mat in front of Raph, eyes gazing down at the mat. Don blushed as he raised himself up on his knee to spread his other leg out to the side, clearly a bit self-conscious of the slight jiggle that shook his plush thigh as he held it away from his body. Then he arched to the side, copying Raph and extending his arm as he assumed the final side bend stretch position. Raph almost forgot he was supposed to appraise Don’s form, he was so caught up in watching the way Don’s middle softly bulged out under his sash and the way his love handles peeked out from behind his tan plastron. Don self-consciously ran his hand over the small roll of fat that bunched up on his side inside the arch of his side bend, then carefully placed it on the top of his extended leg.

Between his legs…Raph gulped as his eyes roved downward…Don’s round butt cheeks hung down just enough to be spied behind the bottom of his plastron.

“Am…am I getting it? It’s been a little while.” Don panted, pulling his arm further upward.

“Yeah, uh. Straighten yer leg a little more, that’s right. Keep it perpendicular to yer body.” Raph grunted. “Good…and hold.” He counted to 45, staring pointedly at the wall behind Don, hoping the tingling under his own lower plastron would subside. He tried very hard to think of unpleasant, non-arousing things; Vernon Fenwick. Bebop and Rocksteady. His father’s angry lectures.

“Raph,” Don began, his form starting to suffer a bit. “Can we move on to the real calorie-burning exercises? I’d like to get back in shape before I’m 50 years old.”

His mate’s voice pulled him back into the moment.

Raph cleared his throat. “Y-yeah, sorry Don. Alright, switch,” He grunted. They held the opposite side for another 45 seconds or so and then relaxed.

Cardio (Running)  
“So,” Don’s voice was a bit strained as he sat cross legged on the mat. “I was thinking I should focus a lot on cardio, besides strength. I’ve got to make sure I maintain my target heart rate at least 30 minutes a day in addition to our training to lose weight.”

“Okay,” Raph fiddled with his mask a little. “Let’s go for a run, then.”

Don’s cheeks grew hot. “Yeah, that’s a good idea…L-Leo had suggested that I do that instead of, you know, uh…snacking, to clear my mind. I was thinking I’d start to do that during various times at night.”

Raph got up off the mat and pulled Don to his feet. He rolled his eyes. “Leo said that, huh? Well, he ain’t wrong, but he probably made it sound like an order.”

“N-no, not exactly. He…he was fairly embarrassed himself, I think.” Don admitted. “I wonder if I should keep a log to report my exercise to him…?”

“Nah, Leo should trust that you’re gonna do what you feel is best. You ain’t his ward.”

They walked out to the entrance to the lair. Don kept his voice low.

“I know, I just…”

“Ya want his approval or somethin’?” Raph asked, trying his hardest to keep his voice relaxed and not tight with irritation.

“Well, maybe it’s a matter of personal pride. I just want the team to know I’m still capable.” Don started off at a slow jog, and Raph followed.

Raph smiled at him, even though Don couldn’t see. “Donnie, I’m always glad yer tryin’ yer best. There’s more to what ya contribute to the team than just physical abilities.”

Don looked over his shoulder at Raph, playfully bounding ahead into a moderate run. “I know,” He puffed. “Maybe I just want to prove that I can still surprise you.”

“Hm,” Raph chuckled. “Yer on, let’s see how fast ya can run. I’m gonna work ya hard for 30 minutes.” Raph overtook Don to set the pace. Don laughed and set out to keep up with his mate.

28 minutes later, they were coming into the last bend before the familiar tunnel leading to their lair. Raph had noticed Don lagging behind, puffing much harder. He’d decreased the speed just slightly to ensure that Don didn’t get discouraged and could finish the full 30 minutes of cardio. To be honest, for Raph this was a piece of cake due to his conditioning over the years with his heavy bag and weight lifting. His body was vascular and well-prepared to handle the additional strain of an elevated heart rate. For his muscles, a run was nothing.

“Alright, genius. Race ya to the trainin’ room.” Raph called out, starting into an all out sprint.

“Y-you’re on…” Don panted.

Don’s legs felt like lead. He ran as fast as he could but still lagged behind Raph. As they approached the lair entrance, Raph slowed a bit and Don was able to overtake him. Don gave Raph a strange look as he passed him, finally stopping to catch his breath on the practice mat where they’d begun.

They walked around the dojo to cool down. Don checked his heart rate as he paced.

“Ya did great, Donnie.” Raph said, patting him on the shell.

Don looked at Raph, face red with exertion and beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Well, I mean, ya had a little trouble with stamina, but ya made the whole--“

Don bent forward, resting his hands on his knees as he finished catching his breath. “Raph, don’t… You don’t have to humor me, I know…” He looked at the floor. “I know you let me beat you.”

“W-well…” Raph wondered if he’d made a mistake, watching Don’s face carefully as a hint of irritation strained the olive turtle’s eyes. “I was gettin’ tired too, and…alright, yeah, okay, I let ya beat me, but I didn’t want ya to be discouraged.”

“Hm.” Don snorted. Raph had to admit that Don, when irritated, could be downright adorable. His usually good natured face tightened into what Don probably thought was a glare but it actually looked more like a pout. Raph pursed his lips as he noticed how cute Don’s rounder cheeks looked when he was frowning at him, his mouth turned down at the corners.

When Raph didn’t say anything, Don only got more frustrated. “I’m going to get better, Raph. But I won’t get better if you don’t push me! If—If I don’t push myself!” He squared his feet and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, ya want me to push ya, huh?” Raph growled, in mock aggression. “Really, ya want me to push ya harder?” He rounded on the other turtle, drawing himself up to his full height and pressing his face into Don’s personal space.

“Yes, I do.” Don said, voice rising with a slightly defiant lilt. “If I’m slacking, tell me. If you catch me cheating on my diet, I want you to pull the food away from me and make me do more exercises.”

Raph pressed his beak against Don’s. “So ya want a strict disciplinarian, then?”

Don’s defiant glare wavered a bit and he blinked. “Y-yes.”

Raph pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest, too. He looked Don over, noting his cheeks turning a slightly darker shade of pink…and not from the run they’d just gone on.

“Alright. Have it yer way. On the floor, now.”

“R-raph?”

“Stretches! Don’t think I didn’t notice ya holdin’ yer lower back halfway through the run. On the floor, now!” Raph barked. He watched as Don looked down at the floor, cheeks coloring even more as he slowly got down on his knees. Don looked up at him, face slightly lowered in submission.

“Do a knee to chest stretch. Ya gotta loosen up yer lower back and hips.”

“O-okay.” Don rolled back onto his carapace, then pulled one of his legs up to his chest, holding it in place with his hands.

“Count to 30 an’ then switch.” Raph murmured, kneeling over Don.

Don had a little difficulty holding his leg up all the way, as his rounded belly pressed against his upper thigh. Raph placed his hand on the back of Don’s leg and squeezed the hamstring muscles there, lightly massaging. Don’s breath hitched at his touch.

“Any tightness here?”

“A…a little,” Don grunted, eyes on the ceiling and cheeks flushing. “Um…m-my belly is—“

Raph interrupted him by moving his hand lower, lower, and then placing it on his buttocks. “Press yer leg higher….” Don made a squeaking noise in his throat. “…good.” Raph moved his hand up Don’s soft thigh and gently massaged the hamstring as Don stretched. Don attempted to count but lost his place when Raph’s thumb brushed his plush inner thigh, just inches from the lower portion of his plastron.

“T-twenty one…ah! Uh, T-twenty t-two…” He stuttered as Raph rubbed his thumb over his plastron, then worked his fingers rhythmically into his hamstring. Don practically melted at the relief Raph’s touch brought to his tight muscles.

They continued this way through the alternate side, Raph watching Don through half-lidded eyes as he pulled his other leg up to his chest.

Push-ups

“Now yer gonna give me twenty push-ups.” Raph clipped, abruptly taking his hand away from Don’s thigh once he’d completed the stretch a second time.

“Twenty push-ups?” Don repeated, a bit dazed from his relaxed state.

“Ya heard me, Donnie. Discipline, right?” Raph smirked.

Don set his mouth in a firm line, rolling onto his side and getting on his hands and feet, plastron down. He began pumping himself up and down as Raph counted. Don sagged a bit after 15, and Raph gave him a small swat on the rear.

“Keep yer abdominal muscles tight. No saggin’ or yer gonna strain yer back.”

“Hngnn…I know!” Don grunted, gritting his teeth as he went down for another rep.

“Do ya?” Raph placed his hand underneath Don’s stomach, pressing upward with his palm. Don flinched at the touch on his rounded plastron, straining to pull his stomach in. Raph grinned. “Good boy, now add 10 more.”

“Agh…” Don groaned in frustration, then set his face in determination as he pushed himself up again. Raph didn’t remove his hand from beneath him, and let his fingers travel down to Don’s lower plastron as he pushed himself up and down.

Don moaned when Raph pressed his fingers against his lower plastron, exactly where his slit was positioned. He kept his hand stationary so that each rep brought Don’s crotch down to his waiting fingers. “Mmmgh…” Don cried out when Raph’s searching finger pushed against his penis. Raph wriggled his finger against the swelling organ and chuckled when he felt Don’s erection drop down.

“C’mon, just a few more to go…” Raph purred, forming a fist around the head of Don’s penis just as Don reached the top of rep 20. Gasping, Don nearly lost his arm strength, buckling and catching himself.

“Ahh…oh, oh f-fuuuck…” Don whispered, holding himself up, arms trembling. He instinctively thrust his hips downward, but received a swat to the rear from Raph’s other hand.

“Ah, ah. Five more to go…Remember, you’ve gotta keep yer belly tight.”

Don squeezed his eyes shut and brought himself down, crying out as his penis lowered into the ring of Raph’s forefinger and thumb. Raph grinned and gave him a squeeze, caressing the shaft with the downward motion of Don’s body as he reached the bottom of his rep. Don shakily pushed up again before repeating the motion, his legs shaking now with the effort to perform the exercise against the incredible pressure around his dick as he lifted once more.

Raph felt Don’s precum leaking over his hand. Don brought himself down once more for his final rep, moaning as Raph squeezed him in something resembling an agonizingly slow, tight pumping of his cock, driven only by the pace at which he could push himself up.

Don reached the top of his final pushup and his arms gave out, falling forward on his chest and supporting himself on his knees. Raph kissed him on his head, growling “Good boy…” And with that, he began pumping Don in earnest, thumbing the swollen head of his penis as he squeezed him. He leaned in as he finished Don off, murmuring encouragements. “Ya did 25 pushups after runnin’ and yer pullups earlier…But there are other ways I got ta burn some extra calories.”

Raph twisted his thumb and forefinger around Don’s penis, wolfishly grinning as Don whimpered and came all over his hand.

Don lay there on the mat panting and sweating, his legs feeling like jelly. Raph held his cum-covered hand in front of his beak.

“Protein.”

“…cute. But you do realize I can’t live on a diet comprised solely of ejacu-mmph!”

Don gingerly licked at the fingers that had been stuck into his mouth, tasting himself on Raph’s salty skin.

“No, ya can’t. If ya complete the next extra couple ‘a exercises I got planned, I’ll see to it that ya get a big slice of Mikey’s chocolate cake.”

Don whimpered and moaned around his fingers, cheeks flushing as he sucked them clean. Raph pulled his fingers out of Don’s warm mouth with a pop.

“Mmm… Don’t tempt me, Raph. I’ve got a plan to eat a salad, rice, and baked chicken breast…”

Raph moved behind his mate to fondle his plump backside. "Well, sure. But ya don't wanna restrict too much and deny yerself any pleasure."

Don's face heated as Raph squeezed his ass. "Ah...I guess that's true, too. Maybe a small slice. A-after those exercises you've got planned for me."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more "Raph coaches Don but really, they end up fucking because chubby Donatello is impossible to resist."


	28. Counting Calories (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph has two more important workout routine components for Don. ;)

Final Part

Handstands

“Now that ya stretched out yer back, let’s test yer core strength.” Raph thumbed the olive cheeks sticking up. Don’s position resembled the “Puppy” stretching pose; on his knees, ass in the air, back straight, and resting on his chest and elbows with his arms stretched in front of him. He spread Don open, catching a peek at the clenching opening hidden beneath the fluttering tail.

“M-my core strength?” Don panted, trying very hard to ignore the cold draft across his bottom with his tail raised. “I…I don’t know how well that’s going to go, Raph. That’s probably the part of my body that I let go the most.” He murmured, now completely worried about embarrassing himself in front of his mate.

“I’ll make it fun for ya,” Raph promised, rubbing the soft underside of Don’s tail with his rough fingers.

Don whimpered…he wouldn’t admit it, but he’d been desperate for a cock or probing tongue inside him ever since the whole exercise session began. 

“C’mon,” Raph husked, patting Don’s butt. “I worked on yer front, now I’ve gotta take care of yer back.”

Feeling a shiver of excitement run up his spine, Don relented. “Alright,” He sighed, wriggling his hips to tease Raph back. “What do I do next, Coach?” 

“Hm, roleplay, eh? Too bad I ain’t got a pair of super short runnin’ shorts to put on ya.” Raph chuckled, pinching Don’s tail for good measure. “…Or are ya one of my detention cases?”

“Yeah, I’m the straight-A’s student who got caught skipping gym class.” Don quipped breathily. “But I never skipped lunch.” 

“Skippin’ lunch ain’t good, either,” Raph growled. “I ain’t had mine, yet, and I’m gettin’ hungry.”

Don giggled. “Okay, now you’re laying on the cheese a bit thick!” 

“Speakin’ of thick—“ With that, Raph gripped Don’s legs by the knees and stood up, bringing his legs up with him. Don squeaked in surprise as he struggled to catch himself on his hands.

Raph didn’t stop pulling Don’s lower body up until he had the other turtle in a hand-stand position, Don’s plastron against Raph’s front. Don grunted as he kept his balance, already tired from his pushups and pull-up routine from earlier. His triceps felt like they were on fire and muscles in his torso that he hadn’t used in a long time started to burn, too.

“Use yer core to hold ya body steady, that’s it.” Raph slowly relaxed his grip on Don’s legs until he was sure that Don was balancing his own bodyweight. Once he had let go of Don, Raph observed as his brother’s thighs began shifting slightly to balance. Raph placed his hands on Don’s hips. “Ya got it. Now let’s see if ya can still do a split.”

“R-Raph, I don’t t-think…” Don’s voice shook with the effort of keeping himself upright.   
Raph bent down and gave a gentle, tickling kiss to one of the olive globes exposed to him. He smirked as Don’s tail uncurled away from his body and the muscles in Don’s thighs danced beneath the skin. Don’s breath hitched, and Raph held him steady as he slowly spread his legs apart…Don didn’t quite reach a split, but the sight of his thick, muscled thighs splayed open and his knees slightly bent was more than enough for Raph.

“Hmmmm…nice form.” Raph purred, the sound of his mate’s voice sending a hot flush over Don’s skin. He squeezed Don’s hips to emphasize his point.

“Hngh…P-please…H-hurry up, I don’t know h-how much longer I can hold this.” Don rasped, his lats and abdomen shaking with the effort to keep himself balanced.

Raph obliged him, diving in beak first and running his tongue from the base of Don’s wilted cock to the space between his cheeks, stopping when the base of Don’s tail tapped his nose. Don let out a stuttering moan below, transfixed as he watched Raph’s jaw and throat disappear between his legs. Watching his mate perform oral sex from a new vantage point flooded Don with arousal.

That thick, hot tongue was probing at his hole, teasing the sensitive ring of muscle but not quite pushing in, yet. Don whined and strained his arms, trying to push his hips into Raph’s face. Raph let out a muffled scolding noise and tightened his grip on Don’s hips. All Don could do in response was spread his legs even further apart, impatiently wagging his tail against Raph’s beak.

Raph’s answer came in the form of three slow, wet, long licks across Don’s hole and up his tail, back and forth. He pulled back to enjoy the view, laving his tongue lazily over one of Don’s inner thighs for a moment before Don’s strained whimpers urged him on. 

“Mmm…these strong thighs of yers are drivin’ me crazy,” Raph planted a kiss on the backs of each quivering thigh. “Do ya realize you’ve already done somethin’ even Leo would have a hard time holding for this long?” 

“Mmm…I’m gonna be so sore tomorr—Aghh!” Don’s voice was swallowed up in a yelp as Raph pushed his tongue inside him, finally giving him what he’d been craving since the day began. 

Rocking his hips as much as he dared, Don churred as his mate thrust his tongue inside him. 

“Oh! Oh, god…M-more, please…p-please…” Don whimpered, quads and hamstrings straining as he held his legs as far apart as he could. His toes curled and he felt his calf muscles flex in time with the pleasurable warmth bathing his ass. Raph lapped at his entrance, rapidly flicking his tongue over the loosening muscle between thrusts inside.

Don’s legs tightened, clenching around Raph’s tongue before he gasped, “Please, I ca-can’t hold it anymore!” 

Planting a quick kiss to Don’s tail, Raph gripped his hips firmly and pulled him up slightly to take the weight off of Don’s tired arms and core. Then he eased him down onto his carapace, kneeling next to his panting mate and caressing his plastron soothingly. 

-Resistance Training-

“Final exercise, Donnie-boy. Are ya ready?” 

“H-ahh…as long as I don’t have to use my arms anymore.” Don moaned.

“Nope, but it’ll still give ya quite a workout,” Raph grinned. He laid back on his shell, stroking the slit in his bulging lower plastron a few times before his hard dick sprang free and bloomed to full size. “C’mon, straddle me.” 

Don could barely roll onto his side, eyes glazed from the licking out he’d just received. His own penis was slowly coming back to life, half-hard against his belly. As Don looked at Raph’s enormous dick, standing proud against his mate’s taut and muscular body, his cock twitched. 

“Mmmghh…a little help?” Don whimpered, slowly getting to his knees. Raph leaned over and grabbed either side of Don’s waist, then grunted as he lifted Don to straddle his middle.

“I’m gettin’ a pretty hard workout myself,” Raph panted, muscles straining to lift his mate up. Don frowned down at him, blushing. “…it’s leverage, Donnie. It’d be hard to lift Klunk up from that angle.” He quickly added, aware that Don might still be sensitive about his weight.

“Okay…” Don breathed, holding himself on his knees and positioning himself over Raph’s waiting cock. “What do you want me to do?” 

Raph grinned up at him, biting his lip. “I want ya to sit on my cock…but! I ain’t gonna thrust. Ya gotta push yerself up and down.” 

Don’s face flushed bright red. “A-alright…” He planted one of his hands on Raph’s upper plastron and lifted himself slightly. He reached beneath with his other hand, gently gripping Raph’s cock to guide it into his hole. Don’s tail twitched and quivered as he felt the swollen crown breach his wet entrance.

Raph craned his neck up to watch his length disappear slowly inside Don. The sight of his soft mate hovering over his dick was enough to make him cum right there. Raph bit his lip, resisting the urge to thrust up into that tight heat. Don’s face was tight with concentration, eye ridges knitted together and raised high on his forehead. His mouth hung open wantonly. From his lower viewing angle, Raph could see Don’s flexing thighs and soft middle undulating as he concentrated on sinking down onto his shaft. Don was a few inches away from taking all of Raph inside him when Raph reached out and grasped at his hips. He pulled him down the rest of the way until Don’s soft ass cheeks squished flush against his plastron.

“Aghh…augh, sshiiit…” Raph rasped, eyes rolling back into his head. 

Don leaned forward, squeezing his eyes shut as he adjusted to the deep penetration. A high, thin moan escaped his mouth, and he bit his lip in embarrassment at how loud he’d been. 

Raph collected his wits, keeping his grip firm upon the soft olive skin at Don’s hips. “Resistance trainin’…heh.” 

Don’s eyes went wide in surprise; he whimpered and clasped his hands over Raph’s, wordlessly pleading to let him up without impediment. 

Raph did his best to resist those soft puppy eyes. Smirking, he flexed his forefingers to tickle Don’s hips. “Ya said ya wanted to burn more calories…Sorry, babe, but I’m followin’ through with yer wishes.”

Don huffed and set his face in a determined scowl, his pursed lips and red cheeks the only indicator of his arousal. He pushed up against Raph’s grip on his pelvis, feeling heat coursing through his already-exhausted leg muscles. Trembling, he was able to push himself up a few inches before giving in and slamming back down. It was just as well; Raph was eager to cum and found it harder not to thrust than he let on.

“Agh…oh, fuck… that’s it, gimme all ya got, Donnie-boy.” Raph panted harshly. 

Don set a slow, uneven rhythm, limited by the dwindling strength left in his upper legs. He kept his bottom as relaxed as he could when he rose, but it was difficult not to clench with the effort of pushing himself up. Raph churred as his mate’s body slid up and down on his pulsing shaft, stopping each time before the head of his dick could pop out of that tight heat. Then Don pressed back down, squeezing Raph’s hardness inside him the whole way…crying out with each deep brush against his prostate. 

Don’s erection bobbed and twitched with each sweet impalement, leaking pre-cum onto Raph’s plastron.

Don determinedly pressed on, despite becoming short of breath with the effort. It was agonizingly slow for Raph, goading him on through breathless churrs. Don’s muscles squeezed harder around Raph as he bottomed out, and Raph’s willpower broke. He stopped pushing down on Don’s hips, crying out as he pleaded, “I-I can’t take it, please…fuckin’ hell, Donnie…”

And with that, Don pushed himself up before slamming down, free from the resistance against his legs and hips. Don bounced desperately on Raph’s cock, his panting voice cracking as the thick head rammed into his prostate again and again. Raph tried to stay still, but couldn’t resist pressing his hips up to meet Don’s body bouncing on him. Together, their pace increased until Don was frantically pushing himself up and down, practically forehead to nose with Raph, who growled as he pushed up into that blissful tightness.

Raph wasn’t certain who came first, so tight was Don’s clenching around his member. He groaned as he climaxed long and deep inside his mate’s sweet bottom. Don collapsed bonelessly, knees splaying wide and his inner thighs pressing inward around Raph’s hips. Don allowed his full weight to rest upon Raph’s pelvis as he came all over their stomachs, something he might have been too embarrassed to do if it weren’t for his absolute zoned out state. 

Raph watched through bleary eyes, drinking in the lovely sight of Donatello trembling and filled, straddling him with his panting mouth agape. In his haze, Raph caressed Don’s thick thighs, then ran his hands up and down the olive turtle’s middle in the aftershocks of their coupling.

\- Post-Workout Recovery Plan -

“Okay…” Don finally whispered, smiling down at Raph. “I’m ready to hit the shower, Coach.” 

His stomach chose that exact moment to growl. 

“Don’t forget the post-workout recovery meal.” Raph grinned, petting his thighs. “You hop in the shower, I’ll get it ready for ya. Whaddya in the mood for?”

Don blushed, looking a bit sheepish. “U-uh, well, I kind of…think I might want some carbs instead of salad and chicken breast...um, I-I mean,”

Raph playfully quirked an eye at the embarrassed turtle straddling him. “Ya want that cake, don’t ya?” 

“Oh, God. I want that cake so badly! And whipped cream. Chicken and salad can wait.” The words spilled out of Don’s mouth before he could stop himself. The small sound he made in his throat after belied his surprise that he'd said it.

Raph laughed, heart melting. “I’ll get ya the cake, Donnie. I’ll even put a cherry on top.”

Raph patted his leg, and Don carefully let him up, wincing slightly as Raph’s softened member slid out of him. Raph wrapped his arms around Don, kissing him and nuzzling his flushed cheeks. Don churred softly, melting into the embrace.

“Thanks, Raphie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start a new work after this, though it doesn't mean I won't add random drabbles to this piece as they come to me. :) 
> 
> The new work will be completely dedicated to the mpreg aspects of Don and Raph's relationship, related to the "Hormones," "Possibilities," "Pretty and Pink," "Clutch," and "Surprise" drabbles from this piece. 
> 
> Please keep an eye out, and thank you again for reading!! <3


	29. NSFW! Illustration for "Seasonal Changes Part 3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had a little more time lately, so I went ahead and finished a NSFW pic from Seasonal Changes Part 3 tonight.

Just in case the image doesn't show up, I also put it up in my gallery [here](https://inkbunny.net/s/2080871). 


End file.
